Una historia de amor
by Ichiigo Esponja Biodegradable
Summary: en el instituto mas previligiado de konoha, algo raro esta por ocurrir, dos personas totalmente "diferentes" estan a punto de conocerce, ¿podran hacer una clase de socialidad?, tal vez descubran que no son tan diferentes como creen.
1. El nuevo

bueno primero queria decir que esta historia la base algo en la vida real a mis dos mejores amigos: erika y chino amigos lo quero muchoo e.e

**inner:** que patetica

asi lo olvidaba ella es mi inner mi verdadera tortura ¬¬

**inner:** no que tu tortura era tu one-chan

em...si ella tambienpero tu vas en segunso lugar ¬¬ pero bueno dejame continuar y lo segundo que queria decir era uqe este es mi segundo fic (el primero que hice lo estoy publicando en mi log e.e es de 100 capitulos O.O) solo esperro que les guste y que me den una oportunidad -.-U

**inner:** si denle una oportunidad por que apestaa ¬¬ la historia claro aun uqe creo que ella tamb...(tapandole la boca)

como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran ojalas que les gustee bueno bai a i porfa no me cuestionen por nombre de capitulos es que esta cosaa esta todo en inglee i no casho nah ¬¬ bueno ya me voii baii

**significados de simbolos**

**{}= **detalles o comentarios de la autora

**()= **detalles pequeños para aclarar algo o colocar cosas e.e

**-.-U = **carita con gotitaa todos las caritas que tengan una "u" es una gotita de anime jeje

**# =** con una venita

**"** = a punto de salkir una vena en su frente

**

* * *

Una historia de amor/**_ inventada y escrita por Sabrina Espinosa_

**Cap.1: el nuevo**

Habíamos llegado al liceo a la misma hora de siempre (mi Hinata y yo). A mi me tocaba sociedad y a ella artes visuales. Subimos juntas hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre lo días lunes nos separábamos para ir a nuestras respectivas salas. El profesor de sociedad aun no llegaba (pude darme cuenta por que la saca estaba cerrada con el candado) al igual que tenten así que me dispuse a esperar al profesor y a ella. Cuando iba llegando visualice a una persona mas bien un chico que obviamente nunca había visto en mi vida, aun así no me importo y se puse a unos metros de distancia de el a esperar a tenten que llegara y al profesor claro. Luego de 10 minutos tenten había llegado pero se aproximaba a su amiga a paso lento (como siempre) la chica hizo una seña con la mano, para saludar a su amiga mientras esta se iba acercando a ella para saludarla, luego de eso comenzaron a hablar de cosas de chicas de que es lo que habían hecho el fin de semana y Bla, Bla, Bla mientras se dirigían al salón de clases donde el profesor las esperaba (que por cierto había llegado hace mucho). Kuso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al ver al nuevo sentado en mi lugar, así que obligadamente tuve que sentarme atrás ¬¬.

- ¿Quién es el nuevo?- pregunto la china sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Que demonios se yo, lo único que se es que ese – señalándolo con el dedo – es mi ligar y el esta sentado en el ¬¬ - respondió la chica con unas venitas en la cabeza

- Sakura – suspiro mientras una gota se le asomaba en su cabeza – oye pero…su rostro se me hace conocido, se parece mucho a… - no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando Sakura se había levantado de su puesto y se dirigió donde un chico que acababa de llegar

- ¡¡kiba!! ^^ - le grito

- ¡¡Sakura!! ^^ - le respondió de igual manera que su amiga para luego gritar - ¡¡tenten!! – muy cerca de la oreja de la chica

- ¬¬ kiba – le miro con ojos matadores y dijo - ¿Qué quieres?

- Hem…nada ^^ - dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de inocencia pero nerviosa a la vez como si supiera que corría peligro – hay Sakura tenten no cambia sigue siendo la misma chica fría y amargada de siempre -.- - le susurro a su otra amiga para que tenten no escuchara.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- na.…nada – respondió nervioso con una sonrisa de travieso.

- ¿Como que nada kiba? Pero si acabas de decir que tenten no cambiaba y que seguía siendo la misma chica fría y amargada de siempre – dijo muy inocentemente Sakura

- Con que fría y amargada ¿he? – dijo con una cara de maniática esquizofrénica que daba mucho miedo

- Ó_ò ¿tenten?...gracias Sakura ¬¬

- De nada…O.O – quedando boqui abierta al ver como su amigo era asfixiado por tenten brutalmente – ¡¡Kiaa!! ¡TENTEN SUELTALO LO VAS A MATAR!

- Si eso es lo que quiero hacer ò.ó – dijo sin soltar a pobre chico que ya se estaba poniendo morado

- Ya va perdónale la vida al pobre el no sabia que te enfadarías

- Si…perdóname la vida, guak- siendo asfixiado mas fuerte

- ¬¬ esta bien pero si vuelve hacerme enojar no dudare dos minutos y lo matare – dijo la china

- Si el no te volverá hacer enojar – dijo algo nerviosa

- Aun que con esa gran amargura nadie estaría a salvo estando cerca de ella, hasta la bestia mas feroz le tendría miedo ¬¬ - dijo algo burlón – guak!! – siendo asfixiado nuevamente

- Te lo advertí ahora no te perdonare la vida gusano – dijo sin soltarlo

- tenten ya suéltalo mira no lo hizo con mala intención…creo… ¿verdad kiba?

- Ver…verdad

- ¬¬ esta bien pero esta será la ultima que le perdono ¿Qué oyen?

- Ha…hai O.O – respondieron ambos chicos algo traumados

- La verdad es que no se como me puedo llegar a juntar con ustedes -.- - les dijo Sakura a sus amigos mientras miraba como entraban los atrasados y sus compañeras le quedaban mirando al chico nuevo todas babosas para luego escucharlas hablar maravillas del chico (ya saben de que si era lindo, que ella se lo comería primero etc.) – no se que le ven al nuevo, para mi es un chico común y corriente – dijo con indiferencia

- Opino igual, pero estoy segura de haberlo visto antes en algún lugar…- guardo silencio al ver que el profesor comenzaba a explicar.

Esa hora pasó muy rápido como de costumbre así que llego la hora del receso. tenten, Sakura y Kiba (aun algo traumado) se dirigieron rumbo al siguiente salón donde seria su próxima clase, pero mientras observaron al chico nuevo, la verdad es que llamaba bastante la atención de todas las chicas del patio (a excepción de ellas. Y los chicos también le miraban pero mas con odio i celos) que le miraban embobadas.

- míralas, se llegan a mojar por el nuevo, como si nunca hubieran visto a un niño, no puedo creer que sean tan…babosas – dijo con repugnancia

- m…etto…, mejor démonos prisa para llegar al salón – dijo cambiando de tema sabia que a Sakura le molestaba hablar de eso, lo encontraba muy bajo para las mujeres.

- A propósito ¿Qué es lo que nos toca? – pregunto kiba

- Em…consejo de curso – respondió Sakura

- ¬¬ tarado – dijo Tente burlonamente

- ¿a quien llamas tarado? Loca ¬u¬ - le respondió con superioridad

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – con venitas en su frente y con un tic en la ceja u ojo

- Te dije ¿a quien llamas tarado? Loca, además de loca, sorda- dijo molestando a la chica

- Tsk … date por muerto – a punto de asfixiarle

- ¡¡ ya basta!! ¬¬ ¿es que siquiera estando en medio patio pueden comportarse? – les dijo a ambos mirándole con ojos matadores

- Lo siento – respondieron ambos chicos y voltiando sus rostros de lado contrario

- Bien mucho mejor ^^ - dijo muy alegre llevándose a sus amigos de la mano muy rápido es decir corriendo

Entraron rápido al salón de clases para poder alcanzar sus asientos pero una persona se les adelanto o al menos se les adelanto a Sakura

- el otra vez ò.ó – dijo molesta frunciendo seño – pero no dejare que el se quede con mi lugar no señor

- y ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura? – pregunto el chico de poleron blanco

- ya verán…voy a encararlo – dijo muy segura de si misma

- Sakura, mejor olvídalo es solo un asiento – dijo Tenten para que su amiga entrara en razón

- ¿solo un asiento? ¿solo un asiento? – dijo alzando una ceja – querida amiga ese – señalándolo – no es solo un asiento… es MI asiento – le dijo retándola a que se opusiera – y no permitiré que un nuevo desconocido se quede con el

- ¿y cual es la diferencia de un asiento con "tu" asiendo? – asiendo las comillas con los dedos

- Muy simple Kiba, la gran diferencia que hay entre MI asiento y todos los otros, es que en mi asiento me siento solamente yo y en los otros no – dijo victoriosa mientras que a sus amigos se caían por tan absurda respuesta

- -.- bueno pues entonces suerte – mientras miraba como Sakura se dirigía donde el nuevo

- No aprende -.- - dijo con una gota en su cabeza Tenten

- No – le respondió chico – es testaruda al igual que cierta persona ¬¬ - mirándola

- ¬¬ mira mejor te callas si no quieres salir herido

- O.O ha…hai – traumado

- Ey tu niño nuevo – le dijo algo seria

- ¿me hablas a mí? – alzando una ceja

- ¿Es que acaso hay otro niño que sea nuevo en este curso? – pregunto irónica

- Hmp – dijo algo pensativo y viendo de que le hablaban a el – bien ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero que… - iba a terminar la frase cuando se detuvo a ver la cara del chico quien le miraba con una media sonrisa que hacia que la chica se sonrojara un poco, pero de todas formas continuo – salgas de mi puesto…yo me siento hay

- Lastima pero como te abras dado cuenta yo ya me senté aquí – le respondió muy arrogante el chico - pero si quieres puedes sentarte a mi lado – le dijo con su sonrisa d e medio lado

- Ni que estuviera loca ¬¬ - le dijo la pelirosa volviendo su rostro de forma indiferente – es mas quédatelo…de todas formas ya lo infectaste – dijo dibujando una media sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y volteándose para marcharse – adiós – sentándose dos asientos mas atrás del chico

- ¿y? – le pregunto su amiga

- ¿y que? – dijo molesta ya que le habían ganado de todas formas su puesto

- Y…y por lo veo Sakura no pudo ganarle "su" puesto o mejor dicho "su ex"-puesto al nuevo – dijo el chico burlonamente

- ¬¬ ya cállate…además ya no me importa de todas formas ya lo contamino con sus bacterias de chico arrogante y engreído – asiendo un pequeño desprecio

**Inner:** pero debes aceptar que de verdad te gano (ella es mi inner me había olvidado mencionarla es la razón de que siempre pelee con alguien ¬¬ inner: si claro cúlpame yo: ¬¬ cállate es la verdad)

- ¬¬ Gracias por tu apoyo

- Hu…creo que Sakura se enamoro del nuevo – dijo su amiga riendo

- ¡¿Qué?! …¿yo enamorarme de ese niño engreído, arrogante cabeza hueca? NUNCA ¿escucharon? Nunca ¬¬ - dijo molesta por el comentario de su amiga

- Bien niños, vamos a saludar – dijo de pronto la profesora, mientra todos {bueno alguno…esta bien casi ninguno ¬¬} saludaban a la señorita – hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero – haciendo que el nuevo se levantara de su asiento (ex asiento de Sakura) y se colocara a un lado de la señorita – el será su compañero de ahora, su es… Uchiha Sasuke – asiendo que varios quedaran boqui abiertos antes al que nuevo – solo espero que lo traten bien, toma asiento Uchiha – el chico obedeció inmediatamente. Apenas el Uchiha se sentó la señorita comenzó hablar sobre la conducta del curso y Bla, Bla, Bla {aburrido dx}

Lo sabia el era Uchiha Sasuke – dijo de pronto la china

- Y ¿Quién ese? – pregunto Sakura

- Pues nuestro compañero Po` Sakura :B – le respondió Kiba

- Ya lo se ¬¬, pero ¿Cómo es que la Tenten sabia su nombre? – volvió a preguntar Sakura -.- por que la profesora dijo su nombre – volvió a hablar el chico – torpe

- ¡YA LO SE! - dijo con unas venitas en la frente – pero ¿Cómo es que TU Tenten no Kiba lo conocías desde antes? A eso me refería y no me llames torpe …IDIOTA

**Inner:** aunque mereces que te llamen axial por hacer preguntas tan estupidas

¬¬ no fastidies

**Inner:** es la verdad ¬¬

Te dije que no fastidies ¬¬

- ¡ja! – fue lo único que respondió el chico y se volvió a dibujar

- Bueno ahora dime Tenten… ¿Cómo conocías al Uchiha?

- ¿no lo conoces?

- No

- ¿bromeas? Sasuke Uchiha es el chico más popular de toda la región al igual que su hermano y toda su familia, es unas de las familias mas conocidas en todo el mundo al igual que otras familias. No puedo creer que este en nuestro curso *¬* además es mucho mas lindo en personas – dijo con unas estrellitas en los ojos

- Tu también Tenten ToT, para mi Uchiha es como todos (casi) los chicos

- ¿Qué? No, el es diferente

- Tienes razón…el es el chico mas…tonto, engreído, arrogante, ególatra vanidoso y cabeza hueca que he conocido – dijo algo burlona

- Sakura…tu si que estas ciega, ¿puedes decir eso de un chico tan lindo y popular como el? *_*

- Pues lo digo y tu…harías bien en seguir mis pasos

- Como digas Sakura – suspiro – solo espero que siguiendo tus pasos no me vuelva una problemática de chicos como tu ¬¬… además espero que tu nuevo rival digo Sasuke no, nos traiga problemas con tigo como compañera de curso ¬¬

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que tu eres la persona mas orgullosa, feminista y competitiva que he conocido y se como se reaccionaras con el tiempo contra el pobre de el -.-

- ¬¬ ya veremos

**Inner:** eso es sakura tu puedes, aunque si ese chico quiere pasarse de inteligente no dudaremos en patearlo para ponerlo en su lugar

Si una cara bonita no nos va a detener Kia!!

**Inner:** ¿cara bonita?

Es un decir… no significa que lo encuentre lindo ¬¬ eso nunca

**Inner:** claro, como digas ¬¬…aunque pensándolo bien el chico si es bastante lindo, míralo son esa sonrisa que lo hace ver verdaderamente sexy *-*

Inner! Contrólate el podrá ser una cara bonita pero de cerebro no tiene nada

**Inner:** claro ¿y tu si?

Mas que el…por supuesto.

* * *

aqui esta el primer capitulo a y queria decirles una ultima cosa "Sabrina Espinoza" soy yo es mi seudonimo de escritora jeje me deje llevar por la emocion pero tambien me dicen ichigo asi que pueden llamarme como "ichigo" o "sabrina" como se les apetesca

**inner:** o tambien shiki o pulga o pequeña o...

¬¬ te estas ganando un golpe y si soy peueña ¿y que? ¬¬ me encanta ser de este tamaño e.e bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo otro dia subire el segundo i los demas

**inner:** si es que terminas la historia por que hasta el segundo capitulo has escrito ¬¬

bien espera a que termine aqui y te golpeoo ¬¬ buenoo ignoren a mi inner esta loka jejej bueno me voy sayonaraa n.n

**inner:** olle te has percatado de que sakura es casi igual mejor sicho igual!!! a ti

a ejeje bueno...es que... hey eso es mentira!! yo no soy igual

**inner:** eres orgullosa, engreida, y todas las caracteristicas psicologicas

yo no soy ORGULLOSAA ni engreida buno tal vez un pcoo pero no soyy orgullosa... ¬¬

**inner:** si como no

ademas sakura titene el pelo rosa y ojos verdes yo tengo el pelo castaño oscuro y mis ojos cafe oscuros ¬¬ no nos parecemos en nadadaaa

**inner:** sije psicologicas NO FISICAASS!!! ¬¬ ahora eres ciega?

bueno algo es que estos lentes de contacto no me djena bver bien pero igual ¬¬

**inner:** ¬¬ para que te poner entonces

por que me queria ver como me veria con los ojos de color claro ¬¬

**inner:** juaak ¬¬ de todas formas te ves mal...torpe

bien te ganaste el premio mayor ¬¬ ahora inner vuelve aquii gallina!!! ¬¬ - sale persiguiendola - sayonara!!


	2. no me paresco en nada a el

disculpen la desmora esuqe tube unos pequeños poblemas :/

**inner:** si el que te quitaran el notebook i no te lo dejen usar mas es un problemas

hai i el otro es que me enferme...

**inner:** de flojera ¬¬

ya callate bueno aqui les dejo la conti espero que les gustee baiii

* * *

_en el capitulo anterior:_

¬¬ ya veremos

Inner: eso es chica tu puedes, aunque si ese chico quiere pasarse de inteligente no dudaremos en patearlo para ponerlo en su lugar

Si una cara bonita no nos va a detener shanaro!!

el podrá ser una cara bonita pero de cerebro no tiene nada

Inner: claro ¿y tu si?

Mas que el…por supuesto.

**Cap. 2: ****no me parezco en nada a el**

Las horas iban pasando rápidamente hasta que pronto llego el receso de las una (el recreo para el almuerzo). Pronto todos los niños del liceo salieron de sus salas, algunos para reunirse con sus amigos y otros para entrar al almuerzo.  
- Tenten ¿entraras al almuerzo? – pregunto la Sakura (mientras yo como en estos minutos fideos e.e)

- no se… ¿Qué es lo hay?

- Puré con huevos – respondió de pronto el chico de polerón (Kiba)…

- U,u rico – dijo la china avanzando hacia la puerta del almuerzo

- No Tenten, no me dejes sola ToT – le dijo la pelirosa sujetándola del brazo

- No me tardare lo prometo – le dijo esta tratando soltarse

- Esta bien ¬¬ ve – soltando a la chica fría

- Vamos Tenten – le dijo el chico llevándose del brazo

- Obligada a esperar aquí – dijo con resignación- ¿? – sakura se coloco a e escuchar a unas chicas que estaban cerca de ellas, quedando con la mente aturdida

- Oye ¿viste al chico nuevo del liceo? – pregunto una de las chicas

- ¿hablas de Uchiha Sasuke? – pregunto la otra

- Si, ¿no crees que Sasuke es…? – dijo mientras Sakura se preparaba para escuchar a la chica que digiera algo malo del Uchiha – ¿demasiado lindo? *¬* -dijo muy emocionada mientras que la Sakura se caía por la estupida pregunta

- Si lo mismo te iba a decir – respondió la otra de igual manera – mira allá va, vamos a pedirle su correo electrónico

- Si – dijo la otra mientra se alejaban corriendo

- ¬¬# que torpes – se dijo la Sakura al ver a las chicas pedirles muy emocionadas el correo del chico, mientras que este les ignoraba – no puedo creer que les guste al Uchiha, si este siquiera le mira, ja –volteando su rostro de lado contrario para no ver tal cosa

**Inner:** cuando a una persona le gusta a alguien hace cosas estupidas ¿sabes?

Ja de todas formas yo no haría eso ni menos por un chico así ¬¬

**Inner:** sigue engañándote a ti misma, Haruno

Tsk… ¿Quién es esa? – dijo guardando la calma

**Inner:** ¬¬ no te hagas sabes perfectamente quien es…- era muy rara las vez que su Inner la llamaba por su apellido, (o nombre y apellido o cuando le decía "sakurita") para eso tenia que estar o muy molesta o tendría que estar hablando muy seriamente - ¿no crees Haruno?

¿A dónde quieres llegar?

**Inner:** a ningún lado solo me gustaría saber ¿A dónde esta la Haruno que conocíamos? Esa niña tierna, inocente, creativa, amistosa, optimista (a veces), y…

Estúpidamente tonta. Esa niña ya no existe Inner entiéndelo

**Inner:** pero…

Ya te lo dije y será mejor que te acostumbres…además recuerda mi nombre es Sakura, no Haruno ese es mi apellido ¬¬, ni muchos menos "sakurita", sakurita ya no existe, se esfumo hace muchos años, desde aquel día… y si aun existiera no podrá salir mas allá de mis pensamientos

**Inner:** yo no estaría tan segura

- ja – dijo en voz alta, saliendo de sus pensamientos y comenzando a caminar hasta que - ¡au! – chocando con "alguien" y cayendo al suelo – eso dolió, lo siento no quise… - dijo levantado su mirada y frunciendo ceño - ¡tu!... ¡¿por que no te fijas por donde vas?! – levantadote

- Ho lo siento – sarcástico – pero CREI que tu habías chocado con migo ¬¬ tu eres la que debería darse cuenta por donde vas

- Pero bien olvídalo ¬¬ de todas formas no quería tus disculpas – dijo arrogante

- Tsk…y ¿Quién dijo que las disculpas eran para ti? Y si lo fueran, pues me retracto jum ¬¬ - dijo una venita en la frente

- Ja, orgullo…apropósito ¿Quién eres? Te me haces conocida

- Tsk – dijo con dos venitas en su frente y sonriendo de medio lado de forma arrogante –no puedo creer que seas tan torpe para olvidar a unas de tus compañeras de curso

- ¿compañera de curso?...no te recuerdo haber visto…aunque – empequeñeciendo un poco sus ojos mientras recordaba – tu te pareces a esa chica rubia que me dio que saliera de "su" puesto – asiendo las comillas con los dedos

- Tsk – con varias venitas y un tic en el ojo derecho - ¡¿rubia yo?! ¡¡yo no soy rubia!! ¿es que ahora eres daltonico? Ò.ó

- A entonces si eres tu

- Pues te das cuenta muy tarde ¿no crees?

- No, pero de todas formas ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ja, eso no te importa Uchiha

**Inner:** ¿Qué? ¿No piensas decirle tu nombre?

No se lo diré

**Inner:** pero ¿por que no?

Por que no quiero y punto

**Inner:** pero…

Dije punto…final no se hable mas del asunto

**Inner:** de acuerdo….aunque como recomendación harías bien en decirle tu nombre…vamos es solo un nombre

**Inner:** esta bien me callo

- claro que me importa tu nombre…

**Inner:** *-* ¿le importa mi nombre? *-*

- en fin tengo derecho a saber el nombre de mis compañeras y de la persona culpable de mis accidentes ¿no crees?

**Inner:** º_º…tsk…no puedo creerlo…el es un completo ¡TARADO!

Te lo dije

- claro que no ¬¬ en fin solo te diré mi nombre por que es una forma de respeto y educación

**Inner:** y ¿desde cuando nostras somos respetuosas y educadas?

**Inner:** esta bien me vuelvo a callar pero solo una pregunta más ¿le dirás tu nombre?

- me llamo…

**Inner:** *-* vamos dilo ya *-*

- Haruno

**Inner:** º-º bien y ¿tu nombre? ese es solo tu apellido dile tu nombre ¬¬

- ¿Haruno? – con su sonrisa arrogante de medio lado – y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ya te lo dije Uchiha ahora si estas sordo es tu problema

¡pinkii! – grito de pronto un chico de polerón

- Mira allá vienen mis amigos, si quieres puedes preguntarle a ellos Uchiha

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la chica fría

- Nada solo estaba hablando con Uchiha – dijo la "rubia"

- ¿hablando? Querrás decir que tu estabas discutiendo con migo – respondió el Uchiha

- Como sea – respondió Sakura

- Y ¿de que hablaban…o discutían? – pregunto la chinaSobre los colores de mi cabello, me dijo rubia ¬¬

- ¿tu color de cabello? – pregunto Kiba - ¿eres daltonico?

- ¬¬ claro que no…solo me confundí de colores ¬¬…chicos ustedes me podrían decir ¿Cuál es nombre de esta chica? Ya que ella solo me dio su apellido que creo que también es falso

- No es falso ¬¬ - respondió Sakura

- Si, claro – sarcástico - ¿me podrían decir ustedes cual es su nombre?

- Pues el nombre de ella es…Haruno – le dijo Tenten algo nerviosa por la mirada matadora de su amiga

- Ja, bingo n.n ¡muerde el polvo Uchiha! – dijo cantante Sakura

- ¬¬ aun no has ganado… ¿y su apellido? - pregunto el Uchiha algo picado

- Haruno – dieron ambos chicos (Tenten y Kiba) al mismo tiempo

- Ja, yo llevo dos y Uchiha cero jaja – rió victoriosa

- ¬¬ esta bien. Has ganado, pero solo por esta vez…nos vemos colorina – le dijo mientras se alejaba

- ¡no soy colorina y tampoco rubia! ¬¬…uy como lo detesto, de verdad no lo soporto…y ustedes ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Estábamos almorzando ¬¬ - respondieron sus dos amigos

- A es verdad…bueno entonces subamos a…

- ¡Shino! – grito el chino mientras se alejaba de las chicas bien

- ¬¬ bueno como iba diciendo…subamos a matemáticas

- Si n.n – respondió su amiga mientras subía las escaleras

- Que aburrido…matemáticas, en solo pensar en los números hace que me duela la cabeza-

- ¬¬ que exagerada…oye y ¿que pasa entre tú y Sasuke-sexy-hot?

- ¿Sasuke-sexy-hot? O.o

- Es que así Decidi llamarlo es mas todos lo llaman así jeje ^_^U

- Cada día, mas loca ¬¬U y no hablamos mucho solo que cada minutos que pasa en este colegio lo detesto mas…

- Hay Sakura, es que tu no lo entiendes -.-

- Claro que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo podría entender a un chico tan engreído y orgulloso como el?-

- Pero si ambos son idénticos en ese aspecto

- ¿Qué? No juegues yo no me parezco en nada ese…bakka ¬¬

- No bromeo Sakura opino que tu y Sasuke-sexy-hot-bombón-chocolate son iguales

- Ja el y yo no nos parecemos en nada ¿entiendes? En nada ¬¬ y ¿podrías dejar de ponerles esos nombres tan raros a el? Por que no tiene nada de eso ¬¬

- Sakura…- no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir, antes la mirada matadora de su amiga quien le miraba ella y luego se cruzaban con los ojos negros del Uchiha – olvídalo – concreto para terminar lo que iba a decir

- Jum ¬¬…vamos Tenten ya debemos entrar ¬¬ –llevándosela de la mano

- Pero ¿Cómo vamos a entrar si la señorita dijo que no lo hiciéramos si no, nos pondria una anotación

- Eh…verdad entonces vamos a buscar a Hinata – sin soltarla de la mano

- Pero ¿podrías soltarme?

- UPS lo siento siempre olvido que no te gusta que te tomen del brazo e.e Bien, ahora vamos por Hinata n.n – caminando hacia la escalera

- Vamos apresúrate, recuerda que nos esta esperando

- Ya voy, ya voy ¬¬ - bajando las escaleras

- n.n ahora ¿Dónde esta?

- Creí tu lo sabias

- A claro yo lo se em…etto… ella esta en… ¿la sala de castellano?

- Entonces vamos allá

- Hai n.n – pescándola de la mano a tenten y corriendo lo mas rápido, a ultra velocidad asiendo que tenten volara dx ~ - llegamos al fin n.n y mira allá esta Hinata

- si ya la vi ahora suéltame ¬¬ - soltándose del agarre de su amiga

- ohayo Hinata – dijo sakura muy feliz

- ohayo saku-Chan y ten-Chan ¿sucede algo? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

- Pues claro que sucede algo O.ó – le dijo tenten

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa la peliazul

- Lo de siempre Hinata hemos venido a buscarte – respondió sakura

- ¿a mi? – pregunto Hinata como confundida

- No, a la reina de Inglaterra ¬¬ - dijo sarcástica tente- n

- A pero tenten – le interrumpió sakura – no la encontraras aquí, si no te has dado cuenta estamos en Japón O.ó además ¿no veníamos a buscar a Hinata? – pregunto inocente la ojos de jade

- ¬¬# sakura – pronuncio el nombre de su amiga y tomo aire para calmarse y no perder la paciencia {que creo que la perdió hace mucho tiempo} y no golpear a sakura y luego dijo - ¡¡ ES OBIO QUE HEMOS VENIDO POR HINATA!! ¬¬# – le respondió exaltada

- Pero si acabas de decir que buscabas a la reina de…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que miro a su amiga tenten que tenia una enorme vena en la frente y una risa que daba miedo y apretaba su mano en forma de puño

- ¡¡ERA UN SARCASMO IDIOTA!! ¬¬#

- Ah – dijo comprensiva –pues haberlo dicho antes ¬¬

- Es que a veces era tan…

- Bien chicas ¿nos vamos? – interrumpió su otra amiga Hinata

- Hai n.n – respondió de pronto sakura emocionada

- Mientras comenzaban a caminar juntas las amigas por el patio para no ir tan calladas Hinata trato de romper el silencio (por que en esta historia ya no es tan tímida y no tartamudea, al menos no por ahora)

- Etto…chicas ¿ya vieron quien llego al instituto? – pregunto la ojos de perla

- Te refieres a…- sakura iba a decir el nombre de aquella persona que pensaba que era pero tenten se le adelanto de un grito

- ¡¡SASUKE-SEXY-BOMBON-CHOCOLATE-HOT-SIMBOL-KUN!! – grito tenten con mucha emoción llamando la atención de algunos en el patio

- ¿Sasuke-sexy que? – pregunto de pronto la peliazul a sus amigas o al menos a sakura por que tenten ya había despegado a otro planeta lejos de la tierra

- ¬¬ Sasuke-sexy-bombón-chocolate-hot-simbol y cada vez le agrega mas cosas ¬¬ - respondió sakura

- Sokka – fue lo único que dijo Hinata (sokka = ya veo)-

- Pero yo solo le digo Uchiha-idiota o Uchiha-bakka jeje creo que esos le quedan mejor

- Hay sakura, no por que hallas hablado dos o tres veces con el significa que es un idiota, ególatra, y engreído – le dijo de pronto tenten con resignación

- Ja eso es lo que tu crees tenten ¿no es verdad Hinata?

- ¿has hablado con Uchiha Sasuke-san? – pregunto la hyuuga con los ojos como plato

- Hai, me cae pésimo ¬¬ ¿y desde cuando es **"****san"**? ¬¬

- Es solo una forma de respeto – dijo en voz baja y algo sonrojada-

Sokka – respondieron tenten y sakura ya no les extrañaba Hinata siempre había sido bien educada y respetuosa con todos

* * *

Ichigo: Bueno aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo e.e no lo se pero yo opino como Tenten…aun que Sakura no quiera admitirlo

Inner: si, si, al igual que tu cuando te dicen que Sasuke no existe y que no es tu novio

Ichigo: hay déjame soñar ¬¬

Inner: ¬¬ a oye una pregunta ¿Por qué en esa parte de que tenten y kiba van al almuerzo tu entre paréntesis colocaste que comías fideos?

Ichigo: a pues veras, cuando escribí esa parte estaba escribiendo en el notebook de mi padre {Cómo lo hago ahorita} y justo me dio hambre y mi madre había cocinado fideos así que me serví un poco y luego seguí escribiendo y justo había quedado hay es por eso a parte me había dado hambre en solo pensar en ese capitulo del almuerzo y todo por eso

Inner: ¬¬ no Devi haber preguntado ahora a mí también me dio hambre TToTT

Ichigo: hay por que nombras esa palabra TToTT bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n **"El gran Sasuke-sexy-Kun Uchiha" **hasta la próxima n.n

Inner: iré a ver al refrigerador si hay algo para comer

Ichigo yo te acompaño adiós

dejenme revieww pliss e.e baiii


	3. “El gran SasukesexyKun Uchiha”

**Cap. 3:** **"El gran Sasuke-sexy-Kun Uchiha**

- apropósito ¿a que hora sales hina-Chan? – pregunto la china

- bueno…etto…yo ya Salí – respondió Hinata algo tímida

- ¡¿nani?! demo ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo sakura y tenten

- Bueno etto…la maestra de lenguaje no asistió así que nos tuvieron que adelantar hora a la clase de ingles por eso

- ToT como te envidiamos hina-Chan – dijo sakura

- ¿Por qué dices eso saku-Chan? – pregunto Hinata

- Por que nosotros salimos a las cinco hoy TToTT y lo peor que la ultima clase es terriblemente aburrida – dijo sakura

- Como lo siento por ustedes chicas pero ya debo irme nos vemos mañana adiós sakura y Tenten

- Sayo – respondieron las chicas

- Como me gustaría ser Hinata tiene una enorme suerte y me eh enterado de que es muy popular hay varios chicos que están enamorados de ella solo que no se nota por que es algo tímida, que envidia n.n ¿no crees Tenten?

- ¿pero de que estas hablando sakura? Nosotras no tenemos nada que enviarle a Hinata ella debería tenernos envidia

- ¿y por que?

- ¿es que no te das cuenta? Tenemos la mejor suerte del mundo, seremos este año las chicas mas afortunadas

- ¿Por quedarnos hasta las cinco de la tarde en el instituto?

- Claro que no mensa ¬¬, es por que estaremos hasta las cinco en el instituto viendo estrellas *-*

- O.ó ¿pero que demonios estas diciendo Tenten? Si a esa hora aun no es de noche ¬¬ {que torpe}

- ¿pero que demonios estas hablando tu sakura? No te hablo de esas clases de estrellas, te hablo de ver estrellas por Sasuke-sexy-Kun-bombón-chocolate…

- Ya deja de decir esos nombres tan largos ¬¬ ahora termina de una vez ¬¬

- OK, OK bueno ¿en que quede? A si en Sasuke-sexy-Kun…

- ¬¬

- E…emitamos lo del nombre jeje ahora recuerda que el estará en la misma clase con nosotras hasta las cinco n.n, nos envidiaran todas las chicas del instituto ¿no crees que tenemos suerte?

- ¡¡ ¿Y A ESO LE LLAMAS SUERTE?!! Ahora por desgracia tendré que soportarlo hasta las cinco, TToTT arigato por recordármelo Tenten ¬¬

- gomenasai pero no importa ahora vamos a clases de matemáticas si no nos dejaran afuera

- ToT como odio los lunes

- Anda no es tan malo, al menos no esta ni Kiba ni rock lee n.n

- ¡¡sakura!! – gritaron de pronto dos chicos corriendo hacia sakura y botando a Tenten

- n.n mira Tenten quien llegaron… ¿Tenten?

- ¬¬# yo…yo…¡¡YO LOS MATO!! – dijo la china levantándose rápidamente del suelo y persiguiendo Kiba y Lee mientras estos trataban de arrancar y se escondían detrás de sakura

- ¡¡Tenten ya detente!! Ven déjalos recuerda que solo son…

- Unos estúpidos chicos pequeños que no valen la pena ¬¬#

- Exacto n.n – dijo sakura

- ¿Qué? Nosotros no somos estúpidos y ni mucho menos chicos pequeños – reclamaron ambos chicos a la misma vez

- A si lo olvidaba son chicas ¬u¬ - les dijo Tenten burlonamente

- ¬¬#

- Ya chicos cálmense, mejor entremos a clases ya que la señorita esta apunto de cerrar la puerta – les aviso sakura mientras arrastraba a sus amigos hasta la sala.

Entraron rápidamente y tomaron lugar en sus asientos alado de la ventana los chicos a tras de las chicas, cuando sakura recordó algo.

- oye Tenten, Lee no estuvo en las dos primeras clases ¿verdad?

- Hai ¿en donde habrá estado?

- No lo se demo le preguntare – le dijo a su amiga mientras se volteaba hacia los chicos – Lee ¿Por qué no estuviste en las dos primeras horas de clase?

- A pues, vera sakura-san es simple…me quede dormido jeje

- O.ó ¿te quedaste dormido? – a sakura le extrañaba de Lee que se quedara dormido, el siempre se levantaba temprano en la mañana antes de venir al colegio y nunca se había quedado dormido

- Hai es que ayer estuve hasta tarde entrenando para mantener la llama de mi primavera de la juventud

- ¬¬U sokka //no tengo ni idea para que le pregunte // - se dijo sakura volteandose nuevamente para dirección a la pizarra

La hora paso lentamente y sakura tenia una cara de aturdimiento y de querer estallar con tantos números y cálculos hasta que por suerte de ella sonó el timbre y la profesora los dejo salir de esa aburrida clase, pero cuando sakura ya estaba empezando a relajarse y disfrutar de esa salida de clases Tenten la hizo aterrizar al hacerle seña de que tenían que entrar a clases de tecnología que hizo que sakura se volviera estresar con solo comenzar a caminar desanimadamente y con un aura negra alrededor de ella hacia su siguiente tortura. Esa clase transcurrió mucho mas lenta que la anterior y fue mas agotadora la maestra le había dado a resumir a todo el curso unas hojas llenas de materia sobre la tecnología (en total eran ocho planas y sin dibujos y con letra pequeña x.x) que seria evaluado a final de la clase, todos los chicos estaban hambrientos y agotados excepto Tenten que por desgracia de sakura estaba en otro mundo con estrellas en los ojos, para mala suerte de sakura el trabajo era en grupo y tubo que hacer todo ella sola ya que Tenten no parecía están en "condiciones" de poder ayudarla. La hora pasaba lentamente parecía no tener fin pero al fin llego la cinco y como la señorita era muy puntual no los dejaba salir antes y a penas sonaba las cinco comenzaba a retirar los trabajo y dejaba salir a los alumnos de la clase, todos estaban exhaustos, excepto tenten que se la paso soñando toda la clase y seguía soñando así que sakura tubo que sacudirla bruscamente para que regresara a la tierra {xd} cuando al fin logro hacerlo salieron de aquel lugar con la meta de llegar pronto a su casa, pero a la entrada del instituto algo pasaba, ya que estaba la entrada repleta de chicas de casi todo el instituto que apenas daban el paso para salir. Cuando sakura y Tenten al fin pudieron salir de allí se quedaron afuera a unos cuantos centímetros mas lejos que el resto de las otras chicas para ver que es lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué crees que pase? – pregunto la pelirosa

- Pues no lo se, tal ¿un pleito? (pelea)

- No lo creo las chicas están muy juntas y sonrientes como si esperaran a alguien

- Tal vez alguien esta de cumpleaños

- Demo ¿Quién?

- No se pero debe ser un chico muy popular para tener a tantas chicas

- ¿crees que podría ser ese Uchiha?

- No, claro que el no es su cumpleaños es el 6 de junio un mes antes que el tu yo

- Te sabes de memoria lo del Uchiha ¿verdad?

- Pues claro si es el bombón con mas relleno y el mas rico que he visto *-*

- Ya comenzó otra vez ¬¬U

Inner: sabes creo que opino igual que Tenten

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estas loca? Uchiha no es para nada sexy y no es un bombón con mucho relleno

Inner: ¿pero de que hablas? ¿Acaso estas ciega? ¿No has visto sus ojos penetrantes con los que hacen que uno se derrita? Y su cabello que le hace ver muy sexy cuando el viento comienza a despeinarlo y…y su hermoso y blanco rostro que combina con todo el *¬*

Ya basta, Tenten dos ¬¬ el no tiene nada de hermoso entiéndelo

Inner: sigue engañadote a ti misma sakurita

- ¡¡miren allí esta Sasuke-Kun!! – grito unas de las chicas haciendo que todas las demás incluyendo a Tenten gritaran como locas

- ¬¬ que estúpidas – exclamo la pelirrosa volteando su rostro de forma orgullosa – vamos Tenten aquí no hay interesante que ver

- ¿pero que estas diciendo sakura? Claro que lo hay…

- No lo digas

- Veremos a…

- Tenten ni se te ocurra decirlo

- Sasuke-sexy-Kun-bombón-chocolate-hot-simbol

- Te dije que no lo pronunciaras ¬¬

- Demo ¿podemos quedarnos sakura? *_* por favor

- ¬¬ - tomando aire y botándolo en un gran suspiro – esta bien…

- ¡¡SUGOII!!

- ¡¡demo!! – dijo sakura interrumpiendo la celebración de su amiga - a unos cuantos metros mas de distancia ¬¬ ¿entendido?

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero sakura no se vale ¬¬

- ¬¬#

- Pero si tu lo dices, entonces esta bien

- A y algo mas, solo cinco minutos

- ToT que injusta eres pinki ToT – le dijo Tenten a su amiga mientras fijaba su vista en la puerta para ver al Uchiha salir asiendo que todas la chicas comenzaran a gritar (si también Tenten xd) - ¿no crees que es el ser mas hermoso de la tierra? *¬*

- ¬¬ si, claro como no, ven vamos Tenten

- ¿Qué? iie yo me quiero quedar a ver mas, por favor sakura

- Bueno, si quieres quedarte, hazlo

- ¿enserio? *-* - dijo esperanzada tenten

- Claro, yo me voy sayo – dijo sakura volteándose y empezando a caminar

- ¿he? O.O eh no espera sakura…¡¡solo un minuto mas!!

- Adiós Tenten – sin dejar de caminar y dándole la espalda

- Esta bien tu ganas, TTOTT me iré contigo – dijo la china siguiendo a su amiga son animo alguno para luego mirar por su hombre al Uchiha quien comenzaba a correr mientras era perseguido por las chicas – hay sakura ¿no podríamos ayudarle?

- Que se las arregle solo después de todo es un magnifico h….

- ¬¬

- Idiota ¬////¬

- Claro, bueno mejor vámonos antes que yo también salga corriendo detrás de el xD

- Ja, ja, ja xD

-------------------------------------- Sasuke -------------------------------------

Estaba a punto de salir del instituto cuando sentí mucho ruido me asome por la ver por la venta y…kuso ¬¬ había un millón de chicas afuera esperando que saliera. Miro para todos lados para ver si había una salido pero de pronto freno su vista, hay estaba en un rincón un poco lejos, hay estaba aquella pelirosa y su amiga discutiendo, quien sabe por que motivo, abrió la puerta solo un poco y todas las chicas incluyendo a la amiga de la ojos de jade comenzaron a gritar, se armo de valor y abrió la puerta entera ¿pero que?... la pelirosa se había dado media vuelta y se estaba yendo pero su amiga trataba de convérsenla lastima que no tubo suerte y no le quedo otra que seguirla, tome aire nuevamente y di un pequeño paso, pero ellas no volvían así que decidido comencé a caminar pero por desgracia las chicas me tapaban el paso trate de salir y cuando estaba apunto de salir unas de las chicas grito: ¡¡A EL!! Y todas las chicas se abalanzaron encima del Uchiha, el rápidamente comenzó a correr ágilmente mientras que las chicas le seguían a todas marchas, por suerte o por kami-sama o alguien mas poderoso { ¿yo? dx} paso la micro (o bus) que pasaba por su casa, se subió de un salto y se quedo mirando a las chicas que le miraban idiotizadas y hasta algunas llorando, le pago al conductor y se sentó, estaba agotado y no por que le hallan seguido cientos de chicas no eso ya era una costumbre para el un deporte nacional ya que en el antigua colegio también tubo el mismo problema, lo que lo tenia agotado y hambriento eran todas esas horas de clases que esperaba que por favor hubiese sido solo ese día

Ichigo: bueno aquí esta el TERCER capitulo e.e

Inner: oye sabes…sigo pensando que sakura se parece mucho a ti y que el colegio es igual al que vas solo tu tenias clases hasta las cinco los días lunes y te tocaban las mismas asignaturas

Ichigo: e jeje recuerda que esta historia esta basada casi en la vida real (fue un sueño) y que Tenten y kiba son mis dos mejores amigos Erika y Chino (apropósito amigos lo extraño MUCHO TToTT)

Inner: ¬¬ hay aja

Ichigo: ya no fastidies

Inner: oye cual es el siguiente capitulo

Ichigo sencillo…. Se llama **"****La llamada de la semana" **

Inner: ¿la llamada de la semana? ¿Y que sucede? ¿Quién llama? ¿De que hablan?

Ichigo ya lo veras, bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo que estén bien sayo n.n

Inner: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós mis fanes

Ichigo: ¬¬ veo que aun sigues soñando con ser famosa ¿ne?

Inner: jeje déjame ¬////¬

Ichigo: ¬¬ mejor vamos a buscar helado a la nevera que tengo mucho calor

Inner: hai Wi helado e.e me encanta el helado

Ichigo: a mi igual n.n en especial si es de vainilla con chocolate *¬* a ya vamos si no me estaré mojando con baba

Inner guak que asco ¬¬ cochina, pero vamos rápido n.n

Ichigo e Inner: sayo n.n

dejen review o como se escriba dx


	4. La llamada de la semana

**Cap. 4: La llamada de la semana**

**Sakura**

Había llegado algo cansada a mi casa, cuando entre salude a mi madre quien estaba en el comedor buscando no se que para luego decirme donde estaba mi plato de comida guardado, me dirigí al microondas y presione un botón y mi comida comenzó a calentarse, almorcé muy lentamente pues estaba sin animo alguno. Al terminar su comida y haberse cepillado los dientes, sakura se dirigió hasta su dormitorio a paso lento, dejo caer su bolso al piso y se tiro a su cama boca abajo, con la intención de dormir pero justo cuando estaba en eso sonó el maldito teléfono que por suerte lo contesto mi Oka-san y luego grito desde cuarto que levantara el teléfono que la llamada era para mi. Levanto el teléfono sin ánimo alguno y dijo:

- ¿diga?

_- saku-__Chan n.n _

- ohayo hina-Chan ¿sucede algo?

_- bueno…etto…yo te llamaba saku-__Chan para preguntarte algo…etto_

- pues dime niña – le dije impaciente

_- etto…sakura yo __quería pedirte si tu…me podrías hacer un favor_

- ¿Qué clase de favor?

_- no es nada malo y es pequeño_

- entonces dímelo

_- ¿mañana __podrías venir a buscarme para irnos juntas al instituto?_

- etto…hai ¿a que hora paso por ti?

_- a las ¿siete treinta? – dijo dudosa la chica_

- hay estaré

_- arigato saku-__Chan – iba a preguntarle otra cosa cuando sonó un pito como si la llamada se hubiese cortado - ¿saku-Chan estas ahí? _

- hai hina-Chan, solo es que tengo otra llamada en la siguiente línea, espera – dijo presionando un botón el teléfono

- Sakura Haruno ¿diga?

- _sakura n.n_

_- _¿Tenten?

_- hai – _dijo la china contenta

- ¿Qué sucede?

_- pues nada ¿que va a pasar?_

- ¿entonces para que me llamas?

_- a pues es que la verdad, es que estaba muy aburrida y no tenia nada que hacer __así que me pregunte que podía hacer y como un rayo la respuesta llego a mi cabeza y decidí llamarte n.n_

- ¿y fue por eso que me llamaste? ¬¬

_- hai y ¿Qué estas asiendo? _

- bueno pues hablo con Hinata – dijo y pensó bien lo que dijo…- ¡¡Hinata!!

_- ¿Qué que pasa con ella?_

- la deje esperando en la otra línea espérame la pondré al teléfono para hablar las tres – dijo mientras apretaba un botón del teléfono – hina-Chan ¿aun estas hay?

_- hai ¿sucede algo?_

- no nada es solo que creí que te habías ido

_- ¡¡O__hayo Hinata!! – grito de pronto una china desde el teléfono asiendo que sakura alejara un poco el teléfono de su oído_

_- ¿Tenten? – pregunto la ojos de perla_

_- H__ai n.n_

_- O__hayo ten-Chan n.n así que habías sido tu quien llamo a saku-Chan n.n_

_- H__ai, bueno Hinata aprovechando que estamos hablando podré contarte que fue lo que paso hoy a la salida del instituto_

_- ¿a si? Y ¿que __sucedió?_

- nada interesante – hablo la ojos de jade – solo que al idiota del Uchiha tubo que salir corriendo por que un grupo de chicas le perseguían

_- P__obrecillo – dijo la hyuuga_

- ¬¬ no sientas compasión por el hina-Chan, apuesto que todo eso fue idea de el, de que las chicas le persiguieran

_- ¿__Por que dices eso sakura? – pregunto tenten_

- simple, ¿Por qué esas chicas sabían que el salía a esa hora? O ¿Por qué los auxiliares del instituto no las habían echado?

_- S__aku-Chan tiene razón Tenten_

_- ¡¡ ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAIS DICIENDO AMBAS?!! ¡¡ ¿Están acaso locas?!! ¿Cómo pueden culpar a? Sasuke…_

- Tenten no lo digas – advirtió la pelirosa

_- ¬¬ sexy-__Kun-bombón-chocolate-hot-simbol_

- ¡¡Tenten!!

_- ¿Qué?_

- ¿es que acaso no solo podrías llamarle Uchiha o Sasuke? ¬¬

_- Hay sakura, prefiero llamarle Sasuke-sexy-__Kun que Uchiha, Uchiha es algo grosero o al menos para mí _

- Bueno pues entonces yo prefiero lo grosero (aun que no me parece tener nada de grosero) ¿no es verdad Hinata?

_- Em…etto…pues yo prefiero llamarle Sasuke-san o como sakura __Uchiha-san_

- Em…hina-Chan yo nunca le dicho o llamado a el engreído de Uchiha, Uchiha-SAN solo le llamo Uchiha

_- Mm…etto_

_- Pues lo que es ami prefiero llamar…_

- Tenten no te atrevas O.ó

_- Sasuke…_

- ¬¬ te doy una oportunidad de dejar hasta hay

_- S__exy_

- Bien, ya déjalo hasta ahí ¬¬

_- Mm…ten-__Chan yo creo que seria mejor obedecerle a saku-Chan_

_- Kun-__bombón-chocolate-hot-simbol_

- ¡¡TENTEN_/-Chan_!! – gritaron ambas amigas

_- Hay sakura no se de que te quejas si ambas sabes que a ti te gusta Sasuke-sexy-__Kun-bombón-chocolate-hot-simbol_

- ¿Qué? ¿Gustarme a mi ese?...ese…engreído, idolatrador y orgulloso chico

_- No lo se sakura – dijo picarona – yo solo te digo ¬u¬_

- Hay no juegues ¬¬, ósea eso ni en tus mejores sueños

_- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que me dejas el camino libre? *-*_

- haz lo que quieras

_- ¡¡sugoi!!_

- ahora cambiando de tema…

_- etto…saku-Chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

- si dime

_- ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con __Uchiha-san?_

- por que es un maldito engreído que se cree mejor que todos

_- no mientas mas sakura, es __obvio que te gusta_

- que no

_- __Entonces__ respóndele__ a Hinata_

- ya lo hice

_- no esa clase de respuesta una mas concreta_

- ¬¬

_- etto…Ten-__Chan ¿tu sabes cual es la verdadera razón por la que saku-Chan se lleva tan mal con Uchiha-san?_

_- Pues claro que si Hinata, la respuesta es muy simple veras…una puede ser de que sakura esta perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke-sexy-Kun y… {O al fin lo dijo corto e.e} no quiere admitirlo _

- ¬¬#

_- y la otra es que le mal desde que Sasuke-sexy-__Kun se quedo con "su" asiento, en dos o tres clases seguidas, y no quiso salir de ahí y tu sabes como es sakura de rencorosa_

_- hai_

_- ¿no es verdad sakura?_

- ¬¬ hmp

_- Ves hasta ya hablas igual que el _

- Ash ¬¬ olvídalo, ahora si, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué no mejor nos organizamos en lo que haremos esta semana?

_- __etto… ¿Qué les parece si el viernes se quedan a dormir en mi casa?_

- Excelente

_- Y__ ¿que tal si el miércoles salimos de compras? – pregunto Tenten_

- Uh me gusta esa idea y ¿si mañana nos vamos al cine?

_- M__e agrada la idea y ¿a ti Hinata?_

_- H__ai n.n_

- Entonces tenemos la semana lista

_- A__ pero sakura, ¿podríamos dejar lo del cine para el domingo? Es que mañana vendrán unos familiares y estaré ocupada, tú sabes, reuniones de familiar_

- Por mi no hay problema ¿Qué dices Hina-Chan?

_- P__or mi esta bien_

- Entonces problema resuelto, ¿el domingo al cine?

_- Hai_

_-Hai n.n, bueno chicas ahora que nos organizamos debo irme, tengo que ducharme y luego resolver lo ejercicios de matemáticas – dijo Tenten_

- ¿Ejercicios? ¿Cuales? – pregunto confundida sakura

_- Los de __matemáticas que nos dio hoy la maestra sakura_

- ¡¡kiaaa!! – Fue lo primero que se escucho por el teléfono – los olvide por completo TToTT ¡¡malditos numero!!

_- __Dímelo a mi ¬¬_

_- Bueno…entonces nos vemos mañana chicas – dijo Hinata_

- Hai adiós hina-Chan

_-sayo- fue lo último que dijo Hinata y colgó_

_- bueno yo también me voy sakura, quiero terminar lo mas temprano posible con estos 30 ejercicios_

- TToTT ni lo menciones

_- xD adiós sakura y suerte_

- arigato y adiós – colgando – demonios y yo que quería dormir TToTT

**Sasuke**

- Ya llegue – dijo el Uchiha entrando a la casa

- O al fin hijo, creí que jamás llegarías me tenias preocupada, hasta le pregunte a tu hermano si te había visto

- Mamá, no es para tanto

- Como digas Sasuke, toma aquí esta tu comida y ¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu primer día de clases? ¿Hiciste amigos?

- Estuvo bien, agotador pero bien, excepto por la salida

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto la madre curiosa

- No nada, solo que un gripo de chicas me salio persiguiendo

- ¿A igual que Itachi?

- Hmp…pero lo mas curioso es que no se como aquellas chicas sabían mi horario de clases

- Debe ser suerte ototo – entrando al comedor

- ¬¬ Itachi… ¿no tendrás algo que ver tu en todo esto?

- ¿Que quieres que te diga ototo? Ellas me lo pidieron y yo amablemente se lo entregue hasta les di un pequeño consejo (el de no meter ruido para no ser echadas del lugar)

- ¡¡Maldito bastardo!! Lo hiciste apropósito

- Sasuke Uchiha ¿no te he dicho yo que no le digas así a tu hermano?

- Lo siento Oka-san

- No te disculpes conmigo Sasuke hazlo con tu hermano

- Si ototo hazlo ¬u¬

- ¬¬# lo lamento i-ta-Chi

- ¿Y? – interrogo la madre al menor

- Prometo no volver a llamarte así ¬¬

- Mucho mejor ahora termina de comer y luego subes a limpiar el desorden de tu dormitorio

- Hai ¬¬- dijo mirando con odio a su madre, pero esperen ¿acaso dijo desorden? Pero si lo había ordenado antes de irse al colegio – pero Oka-san hoy en la mañana la ordene – dijo extraño cuando escucho a alguien toser y sus ojos se posaron en unos igual que lo de el – fuiste tu ¿verdad? ¬¬

- ¿Fui que ototo?

- Tú fuiste el que desordeno mi alcoba

- ¿Yo? – Pregunto irónico – yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así ototo – dijo sarcásticamente

- Maldito perro bastardo idiota ¬¬#

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Dónde quedo la promesa?

- Oka-san yo prometí no llamarlo "maldito bastardo" pero yo no he prometido nada sobre llamarlo "maldito perro bastardo idiota" ¬¬ (que es muy diferente)

- Es igual, además no deberías culpar injustamente a tu hermano por el desorden que tú dejaste

- Si ototo no deberías atentar en contra de mi – dijo con un sonrisa maliciosa

- Pero mira lo Oka-san fue el ¬¬

- No seas necio Sasuke ¿Cómo podría Itachi desordenar tu cuarto?

- A pues entrando a mi cuarto y botando todo ¬¬

- No te hagas el gracioso con migo Sasuke el único chico que duerme, come y vive en ese cuarto eres tu, así que sube enseguida y ve a ordenarlo - dijo señalando la escalera con su dedo índice

- Maldito Itachi, juro que me vengare – dijo en susurro

- ¿Qué es lo que estas susurrando Sasuke?- pregunto la madre

- Nada Oka-san

- Espero que quede bien limpio tu cuarto Sasuke ¿entendido?

- Hai…al igual que el de Itachi ¬¬ - volvió a susurrar

- ¿Qué dijiste? – volvió a preguntar la madre

- Nada – dijo y entro a "su cuarto"

- Bien Oka-san estaré en mi cuarto "estudiando" – dijo el Uchiha mayor

- Claro Itachi, si te necesito te llamo n.n

- Hai – fue lo ultimo que dijo y subió a su cuarto pero cuando la abrió…- ¡¡OTOTO!!

- ¿Qué sucede Itachi? – pregunto la madre mientras subía la escalera - ¿Por qué tanto griterío?

- Oka-san mira lo que mi querido ototo hizo

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Sasuke sin importancia

- Sasuke ¿fuiste tu quien desordeno el cuarto de Itachi? –pregunto la madre

- ¿Cómo podría ser yo? si estaba en mi cuarto "ordenando" – dijo sin emoción alguna

- Bueno…entonces sigue asiéndolo – le dijo la madre al menor mientras este volvía a entrar a su alcoba

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿no le dirás nada?

- ¿y que quieres que le diga Itachi? el no fue, ahora mejor ordena tu cuarto

- ¿Qué? O.O – dijo y quedo mirando a su madre bajar la escalera y entrar a la cocina para luego mirar con odio a cierta persona parada enfrente de el con su sonrisa arrogante – me las pagaras Sasuke

- tu comenzaste querido hermano mayor ¬¬ - dijo Sasuke y entro a su cuarto

- estupido hermano pequeño ¬¬

- ¡¡Itachi!! – le grito la madre desde la cocina

- lo siento Oka-san ¬¬ no lo vuelvo hacer

- mas te vale, ahora sigue ordenando

- genial ahora me perderé mi programa de TV favorito y todo por culpa de ese idiota de Sasuke

- ¡¡Itachi!! – volvió a gritar la madre

- lo siento Oka-san ¬¬ - fue lo ultimo que dijo y entro a su cuarto a ordenar el desorden que "el" había dejado

Mientras que Sasuke se reía de su pequeña travesura, mientras miraba la televisión por que ya había terminado de ordenar {que rápido O.O}

* * *

Ichigo: Wi al fin el cuarto capitulo hay me duele la espalda

Inner: pues si ya estas anciana

Ichigo: ¬¬ no es eso

Inner: oye ¿sabes? Esas llamadas me recuerdan a alguien cuando llamaba o llama a sus amigas

Ichigo ¿a si? ¿Y a quien?

Inner: ¬¬ pues a ti

Ichigo: ¿Qué? eso es mentira yo no me quedaba tanto rato en el teléfono

Inner: ¬¬ claro que si no recuerdas cuando le gastaste los $35.000 pesos que tenia tu madre en el celular y solo por hablar con la Erika durante una hora

Ichigo a es que era importante, la extrañaba mucho

Inner: ¬¬

Ichigo: además no es para tanto le deje con 10.000

Inner: ¬¬

Ichigo: hay mejor vamos a dormir que ya me dio mucho sueño, estar sentada todo el día en mi cama me agota

Inner: si el trabajo de una escritora es agotador

Ichigo: si siempre digo eso

Inner: bien entonces vamos a dormir

Ichigo: al fin estoy de acuerdo con tigo n.n bai

Inner: y no olviden dejar review

Ichigo: nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: **"Uchiha v/s Haruno "**


	5. Uchiha vs Haruno

_holii dicvulpen la desmoraa es que eh estado castigada ¬¬ i no he tenido tiempo etto.... quiero decirles que muchas gracias por sus review me gustan mucho de echo me dan mas animo para seguir escribiendo ii respecto a un review quiero aclarar algo en buena si...etto...a la persona que me dejo un review dandome unas recomendaciones **graciass **quiero decirle que me lo_ _tome muy bien de hecho me ayuda a seguir mejor con mi fick pero lamento decirle que almenos hastya el sexto capitulo no podre elimar eso... por que es mi costumbree pero no te preocupes lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda n.n gracias y gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan review, pueden dejar cualquier gritica o felicitaciones los que se le den en gana i...lo que si no aceptare flatas de respeto ni groserias eso si que no lo otro me importa mas n.n y sin mas rodeos les dejo el fic n.n disfrutenlos_

* * *

_Cap. 5:** Uchiha v/s Haruno**_

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto con muchas energías, tomo desayuno muy lentamente, disfrutando su desayuno cuando se fijo en la hora le quedaban cinco minutos para ir por Hinata y eso solo le tomaba tres o cuatro minutos para ir por ella ya que Vivian muy cerca.

Sakura corrió al baño a cepillarse los dientas, luego tomo su mochila y se marcho a buscar a su amiga, por suerte ella aun le estaba esperando, se fueron juntas y tomaron la micro, el camino se hizo un poco largo y había un silencio incomodo así que al bajar (de la micro) sakura se cedicio a romper el silencio

- Y ¿Qué es lo que te toca ahora hina-Chan?

- Pues haber…etto…matemáticas ¿y a ti saku-Chan?

- A mi me toca química, así que eso quiere decir que ¿subimos juntas?

- Hai, ¿Cómo no podríamos subir juntas? Si nos toca en el mismo lugar solo que tu un piso mas arriba del Mio xD

- Es cierto, bueno debo seguir mi camino xD, aun debo esperar a Tenten – dijo la ojos de jade acercándose a la escalera para subir al ultimo piso

- Sokka, bueno entonces nos vemos en el recreo

- Hai, adiós Hina-Chan – dijo la pelirrosa mientras subía la escalera – ugh kuso otra vez tendré que estar sola con el insoportable de Sasuke ¬¬ - pensó la peligrosa al ver al muchacho cargado en la muralla – ya que, solo tengo que ignorarlo –se dijo y se afirmo en la pequeña muralla que hacia de baranda para mirar hacia abajo para ver si venia su querida amiga

Cuando de pronto escucho unos gritos y que desde cierto lugar salía un poco de polvo como si estuvieran corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando de pronto logro ver algo o alguien y dijo

- ¿Tenten? – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica al ver a su amiga correr tras Kiba para alcanzarle.

El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así fue alcanzado por Tenten quien le dio un fuerte golpe dejando al pobre chico plasmado en el piso y con ojos en X (x.x) y un inmenso Chichón el la cabeza.

Luego de que la china dejara por completo molido a kiba fijo su vista en el piso de arriba donde se encontraba sakura (que le miraba con cara de traumada), sonrío, levanto una mano y dijo - ¡¡Ohayo sakura!! N.n no te preocupes ya subo n.n – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la china se encontraba en el piso de arriba – ya llegue n.n ohayo de nuevo sakura y ohayo…Sasuke-sex…-Kun

- ¬¬ _// no tengo idea para que Tenten saluda a ese idiota si gasta su tiempo, no que le fuera a contestar ¬¬ //_

- Hola Tenten – fue lo que dijo el Uchiha asiendo que quedar con la boca abierta a las chicas o al menos a sakura por que Tenten se fue al país de los sueño ¬¬

- O.O _// ¿acaso saludo a Tenten? ¿Quién es el? ¿Qué hizo con Uchiha? //_

- O//o//O _// sabe mi nombre // *¬*_

- Al menos alguien tiene modales ¿no crees Haruno?

- Si te refieres a que no tengo modales, pues si los tengo, que no los muestre delante de ti es otra cosa además no me di cuenta de que estabas hay ¬¬ - dijo a su defensa – al menos yo los tengo pero al parecer no todos poseemos eso ¿no es verdad Tenten?... ¿Tenten?

- *u*

- ¬¬" gracias Tenten, cuando aterrices te llamaremos ¬¬… *u* Kiba

- Ohayo sakura y… ¿Uchiha?

- Hmp – dijo el moreno y volteo su rostro {Inner: te falto decir hermoso} su hermoso rostro {¿contenta?}

- Oye kiba ¿estas bien?

- Si te refieres por el golpe que me propino Tenten te diré que algo

- Demo ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?

- Nada, solo le dije córrete lenta y me salio persiguiendo

- -.-U y conociendo a Tenten con lo temperamental que es

- Hablando de ella ¿que le pasa?

- digamos que tomo un viaje al país de los sueños – dijo algo irónica y sarcástica a la vez

- Pues abra que traerla devuelta a la tierra ¿no crees?

- Espera Kiba ¿Que vas hacer?...no espera no hagas e…so

- ¡¡TENTEN DESPIERTA!! – le grito el chico en el oído a Tenten asiendo que su amiga pegara un buen salto del susto para que le luego le mirara con odio

- ¡¡ ¿Por qué RAYOS HICISTE ESO KIBA?!! ¬¬# voy a matarte

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de querer despertarte? ¬¬

- ¿Pero no podrías haberlo hecho de otras forma?

- Y ¿Cómo? Por que la opción numero dos era tirarte de este piso hacia abajo y la otra era que te golpeara

- ¬¬#

- Pero yo no golpeo mujeres jeje

- ¿Seguro Kiba? – Le pregunto sakura - ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntamos a tu hermana menor? ¿Crees que diga lo mismo?

- Que tramposa eres sakura además mi hermano no es una mujer es una niña aun esta en su etapa de infancia ¬¬

- Pero tarde o temprano se convertirá en una mujer y vamos esta en la PRE adolescencia ¬¬ tiene 13 años

- es igual

- ya chicos basta por que no mejor entramos al salón

- Hai n.n – contestaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo

Estaban entrado de lo más feliz cuando sakura se percato de algo

- o no, no, no otra vez ¬¬#

- Vamos sakura tranquilízate

- Es que no, no puede ser posible

- Kiba tiene razón sakura, mejor relájate, podemos sentarnos en otro lugar

- no yo quiero mi lugar ¿Por qué el tiene que sentarse ahí? ¬¬

- ¿y por que nos preguntas a nosotros? Pregúntale a el

- Y eso Hare ¬¬ - dijo la chica y se encamino hasta SU asiento

- Bien hecho Kiba ¬¬

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

- ¿Cómo que hiciste? Hiciste enojar a sakura y ahora ara un alboroto ¬¬…idiota

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¬¬#

- Hey Uchiha debo preguntarte algo – dijo la pelirosa con aire retador

- pues habla ya – le dijo el Uchiha

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto sentarte en MI puesto?

- ¿TU puesto? Es que no veo tu nombre por aquí

- Muy gracioso ahora ¿Por qué demonios te sientas hay?

- Simple…solo me gusta sentarme aquí

- ¬¬

- Pero yo no tengo ningún problema que te siente a mi lado

- Ja pues sigue soñando nunca Hare tal cosa

- Como quieras pero que te conste que no pienso moverme de aquí

- Ash olvídalo – dijo la chica y se marcho donde sus amigos

- ¿te volvió a ganar? O.ó – le pregunto la china

- ¬¬

- Eso es un si – dijo Kiba

- Olvídenlo – dicho eso volteo su rostro de forma orgullosa

- -.- déjala Kiba ya se le pasara

- Hai – dijo el chico y fijo su vista en dirección a la puerta - ¡¡ohayo lee!!

- Konban Wa maestra Kurenai – y siguió caminando donde sus amigos – ohayo Tenten

- Hola lee n.n

- Ohayo Kiba, hermano n.n – dijo el cejon y lo saludo con las manos (ustedes saben golpeando sus puños uno con el otro)

- Hola lee n.n – dijo kiba

- Ohayo sakura-san

- Hola – dijo cortante

- ¿Esta de mal humor? – pregunto lee a Kiba

- Hai pero no preguntes por que

- Claro

- Bueno chicos silencio por que pasare lista

* Haruno Sakura

- Presente

* Inuzuca Kiba

- Aquí

* Tenten {sorry es que no se me el apellido de la tenten}

- Presente

* Rock Lee

- Aquí maestra

* Uchiha Sasuke

- presente

* Yamaka Ino

- ausente

* Resto de la clase xD

- Oye Tenten, Ino no ha venido ¿crees que aun este de vacaciones?

-Tal vez, demo ¿Por qué no vamos a verla después de clases?

- Hai n.n

Luego de dos horas de clases llego el receso, las chicas y los chicos (Tenten, Sakura, Kiba y Lee) salieron a la siguiente asignatura (religión).

Se fueron tan rápido que llegaban a levantar polvo del piso o mejor dicho sakura lo hacia ya que llevaba a sus dos primeros mejores amigos del brazo y ellos sujetaban a Kiba y a Lee. Asiendo que todos volaran hasta llegar a la sala

- Fiu al fin llegamos – dijo algo agitada

- . Hai – dijeron mareados sus amigos con remolinos en los ojos por tan velos que sakura los había llevado

- Hay chicos no sean exagerados, deberían agradecerme – dijo orgullosa

- ¬¬ - todos les miraron incrédulos

- bueno…etto…Tenten ven siéntate con migo en MI asiento n.n

- Hai me sentare con tigo en "TU" asiento… por ahora O.ó

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto inocente

- nada

- bueno no importa

La verdad es que sakura estaba ansiosa de ver la cara de sasuke al verla sentada en SU lugar. A los cinco minutos después entro el Uchiha pero no hizo exactamente lo que la Haruno quería que hiciera, el chico al ver sentadas ahí las chicas comenzó a caminar en dirección hasta donde estaban estas.

Sakura pensó que le vendría a reclamar o algo parecido así que comenzó a prepararse pero para su sorpresa este doble en el ultimo minuto y se sentó justo al frente de ellas, tanto sakura como Tenten quedaron con sus ojos abierto a lo mas que pudieron.

Sakura nunca pensó que el Uchiha se sentaría en otro puesto sin reclamar y eso le picaba mientras que Tenten le miraba fijo y sakura con mucha indiferencia le miraba cuando algo las hizo sobresaltarlas en especial a Tenten ya que se puso algo nerviosa

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto de pronto el Uchiha

- O////O iie – respondió la china ya que sakura simplemente le ignoro

- entonces ¿Por qué me observas tanto? ¿Te gusto?

- O////O etto…yo…yo – tenten se habia puesto verdaderamente nerviosa y para que mencionar lo colorada que estaba la chica sentía sus mejillas arder era un tomate vivo - //_¿Cómo pudo saberlo? ¿Acaso es adivino? ¿Acaso leyó mi mente? O ¿me abra tenido vigilada? O por kami-sama ¿Qué debo hacer? –_ Pensó – etto yo… - intentaba decir algo pero sus cuerdas bocales y su nerviosismo no la dejaban cuando fue interrumpida

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi amiga siente atracción por ti Uchiha? O.ó - pregunto retadora la amiga de la china (sakura) llamando la atención de los dos chicos (Tenten y Sasuke) – no por que seas un chico popular significa que todas estén enamoradas de ti Uchiha

- ¿estas negando que tu y tu amiga están locas por mi? O.ó

- es claro que lo niego al igual que ella, la verdad que nosotras no sentimos nada por ti, absolutamente na-da – dijo sakura dejando paralizada a su amiga y asiendo que el Uchiha levantara un ceja.

Pero no fue por mucho por que repentinamente el Uchiha comenzó acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de sakura asiendo que esta se sonrojara un poco y se hundiera en sus pensamientos

_¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Por qué se acerca tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

- ¿estas segura? – pregunto el Uchiha quedando a un palmo de distancia

Inner: ¡¡emergencia, emergencia Sasuke-sexy Uchiha demasiado cerca!! ¡¡Sakura haz algo!! Espera ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Si estoy segura? ¿Segura de que?

- por que yo podría a postar que te mueres por mi, aceptalo Haruno, te gusto y mucho

Inner: creo que tiene razón

Cállate no puedo decirle que me gusta ¬¬…O.O digo no puedo decirle que me gusta por que NO me gusta

Inner: si claro, como no, ya dile ¬¬

¡¡Que no!!

- ¿De donde sacas tal estupidez Uchiha? Es claro que tu NO ME GUSTAS – recalcando la última palabra

- sigue pensando así y seguiré creyendo que te gusto, por que es verdad te tengo totalmente loca y te mueres de celos que otra chica se acerque a mi

- ¡¡¿Qué?! Tu estas loco yo nunca me enamoraría de ti ¬¬ ni en tus mejores sueños – dijo la pelirosa alejándose de el apoyándose en la silla

- ya veremos mas adelante Haruno, te aseguro que vendrás de rodillas a buscarme y a suplicarme que sea tu novio y diciendo que me amas

- no juegues, ni que fuera una arrastrada

- ya veremos que tanto puedes ser Haruno

Inner: ¿nos llamo arrastradas? Bien esto significa la guerra ¬¬

- tsk ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Uchiha? – pregunto la chica con un tic en el ojo y una vena en la frente

- sakura, relájate – dijo su amiga Tenten – toma aire y tu Sasuke será mejor que dejes de molestarla si no quieres que tu (hermoso) rostro termine todo deformado – dijo la castaña

- O.ó claro – y se dio vuelta

Luego entro la maestra e hizo callar a los alumnos y comenzó la clase

Esa clase trascurrió algo rápida ya que los chicos solo se dedicaron a molestar. Kiba dibujando, Lee haciendo avioncitos y tirandoselos a Kiba, Tenten durmiendo y Sakura bloqueada en sus pensamientos

¿Por Sasuke hizo eso?

Inner: para probarte

¿Probar que?

Inner: si te ponías nerviosa

¿Por qué me pondría nerviosa?

Inner: por que te gusta

Eso es mentira yo no siento nada por Sasuke Uchiha

¿Por qué lo niegas?

Por que no me gusta ¿Cómo podría gustarme? Es un completo idiota, engreído, orgullo ,ególatra, idolatrado, cabeza hueca con…hermosos ojos y un cabello que le queda perfecto dándole un toque salvaje y le hacen ver muy sexy…ugh . demonios

Inner: ¿lo ves?

No por que lo encuentre sexy y lindo significa que me guste ¿entendido? ¬¬

Inner: claro sakura – irónica

- ¡¡sakura!! – le grito Tenten a su amiga en el oído sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se cayera de la silla

- ¡¡kiaaaa!! . ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso Tenten? ¬¬

- Para que aterrizaras niña, ya hace un buen rato que salimos de clase y tú en otro mundo

- ¬¬

- Ahora vamos que nos toca gimnasia y al parecer la maestra no vino, sin embargo los chicos si harán ya que vino gai-sensei así que por que no vamos a ver a los chicos *¬*…quiero ver como sufre Kiba muajajaja – dijo con cara de maniática

- O.ó tú me das miedo tenten

- Hay mejor vamos ¬¬

- Hai n.n

Ichigo: terminado

Inner: oye ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a sakura?

Ichigo: ¬¬ que no me parezco en nada a sakura ¬¬

Inner: claro que si

Ichigo: Inner deja de fastidiarme ¿quieres?

Inner: ¬¬ oye ¿por que no tengo nombre?

Ichigo: claro que lo tienes es Inner ¬¬

Inner: ¬¬ ese nombre apesta ponme otro

Ichigo: ¿y por que tendría que hacerlo?

Inner: por que…es verdad no lo hagas lo Hare yo misma

Ichigo: ¬¬ ¿y por que yo no?

Inner: por que no quieres y por que soy superior a ti

Ichigo: ¿Qué? eso quisieras ¿verdad Inner?

Inner: no ya lo soy pero dime…millaray

Ichigo: ¿millaray? ¬¬

Inner: esta bien era broma dime…Viviana

Ichigo: hey ¬¬ ese es mi nombre

Inner: lo era y es tu segundo nombre ¬¬

Ichigo: lo sigue siendo

Inner: esta bien lo cambio seré…shiki

Ichigo: ¡¡ese también es mi nombre!! ¬¬

Shiki (Ex Inner): préstamelo

Ichigo: claro ya lo tomaste ¬¬ pero solo por aquí ¿OK?

Shiki: Esta bien ¿oye y que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?

Ichigo: ya lo veras nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **"Asiendo amigos" **

Shiki: TToTT por que nunca me dices que pasara

Ichigo tal vez en el próximo capitulo bai

Shiki: no se olviden dejarme review y mandeme mucho saludos, felicítenme a mi solo ami

Ichigo: ¬¬ que envidiosa

Shiki: ¿envidia de ti? Ja

Ichigo: bien hoy será tu funeral ¬¬# ven aquí – persiguiendo a su Inner

Shiki: ¡¡mi nombre es shiki!!

Ichigo: por que me lo robaste ¬¬ ahora no te arranques,vuelve aquiii... bai


	6. Haciendo amigos

**Cap.6: Hac****iendo amigos**

- Rápido sakura

- Tenten tu no vas a ver a Kiba ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Es claro que voy a ver EL *¬*

- Tu solo vas a ver a ese engreído del Uchiha ¬¬

- No, ¿como crees eso? Yo seria incapaz

- ¬¬ Tenten

- Esta bien si es para verlo al el TToTT

- ¬¬ y ¿no podías habérmelo dicho antes?

- Es que si te lo decía te ibas a negar a venir

- Es verdad y tengo mis razones

- No las digas se perfectamente cuales son

- ¬¬ lo sabes, pero aun insisten en llevarme en donde esta el ¿Por qué?

- Por que no quiero ir sola

- tsk olvídalo ¬¬#

- Ven démonos prisa – pescando a sakura del brazo

- Espera Tenten no corras…mi celular O.O – soltándose del agarre de su amiga y agachándose para recoger su celular pero…

- ¿Es tuyo? – pregunto un chico de ojos celeste agua y cabello rojo levantando el celular de sakura

- Hai – dijo algo tímida

- Toma y ten mas cuidado – le dijo el chico pasándole el celular

- ari…arigato

- ¿Tu eres del curso de Sasuke? – le pregunto otro chico de pelo largo y castaño amarrado abajo con unos ojos de perlas que se le hacían muy familiar

- Hai

- Sokka…bueno mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara

- El Mio es…

- ¡¡Hey chicos ¿ya encontraron al teme?!! ¡¡WOO!! – tropensandose y calledose – kuso eso dolió ToT

- Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo el castaño a su amigo rubio de ojos celestes casi azules

- Hai ToT… ¿Quiénes son ellas? – pregunto el rubio

- Son compañeras del curso de Sasuke – le dijo el pelirrojo

- ¡Ah! Eso lo cambia todo n.n yo soy Uzumaki Naruto

- Mucho gusto Naruto y gaara nosotras somos Haruno Sakura y ella es Tenten

- *¬* Ohayo

- //_Ya comenzó otra vez ¬¬// _demo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto sakura al castaño

- OH gomen mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji mucho gusto

- ¡¿HYUUGA?! – gritaron las amigas al mismo tiempo

- Hai ¿algún problema? O.ó

- ¿Eres hermano de Hinata? – pregunto sakura

- En realidad somos primos

- ¡¿PRIMOS?! – volvieron a gritar las amigas

- Hai O.ó

- Discúlpanos no es nuestra intención – se disculpo sakura

- Y bien chicas ¿podrían decirnos en donde esta Sasuke? – pregunto el ojos delineados (Gaara)

- Hai, esta en gimnasia, en la cancha de tierra, vengan con nosotras, justo íbamos hacia allá ¿no es verdad Tenten?

- Ha-hai u/////u

- Entonces subiremos con ustedes – volvió hablar el pelirrojo

- Kuso, chicos creo que no los podré acompañar – les dijo el rubio

- ¿Por qué no, Naruto? – pregunto Neji

- Es que acabo de recordar que la vieja Tsunade me cito hablar con ella

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora Naruto? – pregunto Gaara

- nada…que yo recuerde, nos vemos mas rato chicos y chicas n.n

- sayo – dijeron todos

- Bien ahora subamos a ver a Sasuke – dijo el Hyuuga

- Hai n.n vamos…oye neji…. ¿de verdad eres primo de Hinata?

- Hai pero somos muy unidos somos mas que primos somos como hermanos, ya que desde pequeños nos criamos juntos

- Eso quiere decir que ¿viven juntos? – pregunto la pelirrosa

- Hai

- Entonces eso quiere decir que nos veremos todo el día el viernes

- O////_O // ¿todo el día? //_ - pensó Tenten

- ¿Todo el día? ¿Y eso por que? – pregunto Neji

- Es que el viernes Hina-Chan nos invito a quedarnos a dormir en su casa a Tenten y a mi n.n

- Entonces las estaré esperando xD

- Pero Neji ¿no que el viernes íbamos a practicar con la banda?

- Es verdad, pero practicamos y así las chicas podrán vernos tocar ¿Les parece Sakura y Tenten?

- a mi me parece genial n.n ¿y a ti Tenten?

- O///O Ha-hai

- O.ó ¿estas bien Tenten? – le pregunto el castaño

- Ha-ha-hai ////

- Ya llegamos, miren hay esta Uchiha jugando al balón

Inner: se ve tan kawai *¬*

- Esperemos a que termine de jugar y ¿tu sakura? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- ¿yo que Gaara-Kun?

- Cuéntame más de ti

- Etto…bueno me gusta –

Sakura comenzó a relatarles ciertas cosas de su vida a Gaara, cuales eran sus gustos etc. Mientras que Tenten y Neji también hablaban, aun que Tenten estaba bastante colorada y nerviosa pero eso no le impidió que pudiera hablar con aquel castaño sexy

Sasuke

Estaba muy entretenido jugando football y "extrañamente" había muchas chicas observándome pero no las tomo en cuenta. En un pase que hice me quede mirando un costado y visualice unas siluetas que se me eran familiares, pero en ese momento no pude ver mas por que me habían pasado el balón. Aun así el Uchiha siguió jugando hasta que en un momento que había pasado el balón se detuvo a mirar y no se equivocaba esa siluetas que el había visto eran sus amigos Gaara, Neji y… ¿pero que demonios? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos con Tenten y sakura? Y al parecer la conversación estaba muy entretenida ya que se veían muchas risas y por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo enojado

- ¿celos?

Murmuro el Uchiha, pero al ínstate se retracto ¿celos de que?, no tenia sentido, el no tenia celos o eso era lo que pensaba, cuando un nuevo pase lo saco de sus pensamiento y aprovecho la oportunidad que le habían dado y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el balón.

Sakura

- así que ustedes se conocen desde pequeños – pregunto una pelirrosa curiosa

- Hai

- Que interesante – volvio hablar la chica

Cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido y un ¡cuidado! Y u balón callo muy por encima de mi cabeza con mucha fuerza, tome el balón entre mis manos mientras preguntaba

¿Quién fue el gracioso? – pregunto mientras le lanzaba una mirada matadora a la vez que se escucho un

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - dijo algo burlón

- Uchiha – murmuro entre dientes

. Haruno ¿te golpe?

- Por suerte no

- Que lastima para la próxima intentare no fallar – dijo arrogante el moreno

- Demo ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Sasuke? – pronto su amigo Gaara

- Exacto Uchiha ¿Dónde quedaron? – Bufo la pelirrosa – demo no te preocupes Gaara-Kun yo ya perdí la esperanza de que Uchiha tuviera modales, no te preocupes

- Mira quien lo dice Haruno ¬¬

- Pues yo tengo mejores modales que tu Uchiha – dijo victoriosa

- Sasuke creo que será mejor que te vallas a cambiar – le dijo el ojiperla, sabiendo que si seguía peleándose con la Haruno esto terminaría mal

- Opino igual que Neji – le dijo el ojos agua marina {xd así le puse por que no recuerdo el nombre del color dx}

- ya voy, ya voy – dijo fastidiado a la vez que entraba al camarín (vestidores)

- bien y ¿Qué clase de música escuchas? – le pregunto un pelirrojo a una pelirrosa dejando a su amigo y a la amiga de la pelirrosa atrás

- m…pues casi de…to…do – hablo la chica lentamente cuando paso por los camarines y vio al Uchiha sin polera y apunto de sacarse el pantalón, asiendo que sakura se sonrojara un poco y luego volviera a mirar a Gaara mientras que su Inner tenia un río de baba en su cabeza

Inner: sakura ¿lo viste? Se veía tan sexy *¬* si es así sin polera ya me lo imagino sin ropa – dijo con una sonrisa lidivinosa

Ya cállate pervertida, no se como puedes pensar esas cosas ¬¬

Inner: ¿será por que tu lo estas pensando?

¬¬…

- sakura – una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver quien la llamaba - ¿no deberíamos ir por Hinata? –le pregunto su amiga Tenten

- Ho es verdad, lo había olvidado, lo siento chicos debemos irnos

- vallan tranquilas y chicas ¿podrían decirle a Hinata nos iremos juntos?

- hai nosotros le diremos, adiós Neji – se despide con un beso en la mejilla y volteo a ver a Gaara – adiós Gaara-Kun me has caído muy bien – le dijo mientras le regalaba un sonrisa y se despedía al igual que Neji con un beso

- y tu igual a mi, sakura, adiós – le respondió Gaara

- a-a-adiós Ne-Neji-Kun – dudo un poco al tratar de besarlo en la mejilla pero lo beso igual aun que algo tímida – adiós Gaara – se despidió de el y corrió donde se encontraba su amiga para luego esfumarse entre los otro chicos del instituto

- Simpáticas ¿ne? – pregunto el oji perla

- hai – le contesto el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirar el lugar en donde habían estado las chicas y se habían desaparecido – son muy simpáticas

- conozco esa mirada Gaara – le dijo Neji sonriente

- ¿Cuál? – le pregunto extrañado

- esa que tienes ¿no estarás enam…? – el oji perla no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta pues fue interrumpido por cierto chico hiperactivo {me imagino que ya saben quien es}

- ¡¡chicos!! – grito de forma repentina un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ya he llegado

- si nos dimos cuenta Naruto – le dijo el pelirrojo sacando un libro de misteriosamente de terror (de misterio y terror para que entiendan dx) y comenzándolo a leer {que raro…yo también hago lo mismo dx pero en my hause} ya que era un de los libros favoritos del chico

- ¿y para que te llamo Tsunade? – pregunto el ojiperla

- ah para entregarme los útiles escolares y advertirme que tengo que comportarme este año y Bla, Bla, Bla. Ustedes saben y ¿el teme?

- no debe tardar en venir – le respondió Neji

- ¿Y las chicas? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

- fueron en busca de Hinata, demo tal vez regresen ¿no crees Gaara? – le dijo burlona mente a gaara que le miraba con ojos matadores

- no lo se y me da igual, piensa lo que quieras – dijo fríamente

- Si claro como no – dijo irónico

- a mi no me importa tanto como a ti ¿verdad Neji? – le dijo en forma de venganza – por que la amiga de sakura era demasiado simpática y muy linda

- no me causo gracia tu broma Gaara ¬¬

- pero si yo no dije que era broma Neji – le dijo burlón mientras volvía a fijar su vista en el libro

- ¬¬

- ¿he? ¿Demo de que están hablando? – Les pregunto mirando a ambos chicos – no entiendo nada

- olvídalo Naruto – le dijo Gaara para que dejara el escándalo

- va, no importa, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a las chicas, quiero preguntarles algo, nos vemos dentro de un rato, adiós – se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo

- ¿Qué es lo que querrá Naruto? – pregunto el castaño

- Yo que se – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de leer el libro cuando escucho un claro "Hmp"

- Sasuke – dijo el pelilargo – al fin

- Es que tuve un pequeño problema demo ya lo solucione. ¿Dónde esta el dobe?

- Pues salio a buscar a las chicas – le dijo Neji

- ¿A las chicas? – pregunto aun sin entender el Uchiha

- Se refiere a Tenten y Sakura, Sasuke – le dijo el sabaku con un tono medio burlón

- Ah… ¿y ustedes que hacían con ella?

- Pues solo nos acompañaban mientras te esperábamos – le dijo Neji

- Aun que debo admitir que tu comportamiento fue algo infantil hasta para ti, Sasuke – le dijo Gaara

- Gaara tiene razón Sasuke, eso de andar lanzando el balón cerca de nosotros o cerca de SAKURA fue peligroso, puedo haber lastimado a alguien – le dijo Neji

- Fue un accidente

- Por supuesto – dijo irónico Gaara cerrando el libro i volviéndolo a guardar

- Bueno, ¿vamos a ir a buscar al dobe o nos quedaremos aquí como idiotas? – les dijo Sasuke para evitar el tema anterior

- Lo siento Sasuke, demo tardaste mucho en cambiarte y…con Gaara tenemos que arreglar cierto asuntos, demo anda y ahí vemos si les alcanzamos ¿vale?

- Como quieran

- Bien, vámonos Gaara – dijo el castaño. Gaara le seguía sin decir nada

- Bien, ahora tendré que ir a buscar al dobe yo solo – dijo algo fastidiado por que estaba ya algo cansado

SAKURA

- Muy simpáticos los chicos ¿no Tenten?... ¿Tenten? – al no recibir respuesta de su amiga volteo a verla demo esta parecía estar en otro mundo y tenia las mejillas con un leve sonrojo - ¿Tenten estas bien?

- ha-hai *-*

- ¬¬ - suspiro y coloco sus manos en los hombros de su amiga para luego - ¡¡TENTEN!! – le grito sacudiéndola

- ¡¡Kyaaa!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, me sacaste en la mejor parte ¬¬

- ¬¬#

- Bueno no importa ¿Qué decías?

- Que si te parecieron simpáticos los chicos

- Hai, demasiado simpáticos los chicos – dijo sonrojándose

- y ¿Qué te pareció Neji? – le dijo picarona i mirándola de reojos como cambiaba de color piel a rojo fuerte y comenzaba a balbucear

- Etto…Hem…yo…el… - comenzó a decir Tenten muy nerviosa cuando

- ¡¡chicas!! – les grito su amiga

- OH, mira allá viene Hina-Chan

- Hai //_que suerte//_ Ohayo Hinata

- Hola Ten-Chan – le saludo la peliazul – ohayo Saku-Chan

- Hola n.n…em…Hina-Chan quiero preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué cosa saku-Chan?

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que Neji era tu primo?

- O.O ¿Cómo saben eso?

- Pues por que nos encontramos con el y el nos dijo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

- Pues…creí que no les importaría

- Bueno ya no importa, ya lo sabemos, además tu primo es muy simpático y atractivo – le dijo la pelirrosada

- Etto…Hinata…tu primo ¿tiene…novia? – pregunto tímida Tenten

- iie, el dice que aún no hay nadie que le interese

- Ya veo n///n

- Ya he entendido por que Tenten estaba tan sonrojada cuando hablaba con Neji ¬u¬

- ¿pero que estas diciendo sakura? ¬///¬. Solo tenia calor eso es todo

- Claro Tenten – dijo irónica sakura

- ¡he! Chicas al fin las encuentro dattebayo

- Ohayo Naruto – saludo Tenten

- Hola Naruto – saludo sakura

-ko-konni-chi-chi Wa, Na-Na-Naruto-Kun – saludo Hinata tartamuda y toda de color rojo

- Ohayo Tenten-Chan, Sakura-Chan y Hinata-Chan

- ¿la conoces? – pregunto sakura

- Claro, si es la prima de Neji

- A verdad xD y bueno ¿para que nos buscabas?

- Para ver si… ¿podrían darme su correo electrónico?

- Hai, espera un poco – dijo mientras sacaba un lápiz y recibía el cuaderno de Naruto donde anoto su correo y se paso el cuaderno a tenten

- Bien termine, toma Hinata – dijo la china

- ¿yo? pero si na-na-Naruto-Kun solo les pidió el suyo

- iie, Hinata-Chan, yo pedí el de las tres n.n ten anótalo

- Ha-hai – fue lo único que dijo Hinata y luego comenzó a escribir su correo para luego pasarle el cuaderno a Naruto

- Arigato chicas n.n

-Oye dobe hay estas

-¿? …¡¡TEME!!

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto el moreno

- A pues yo…-iba a decir que les vine a pedir el correo a las chicas cuando las mire y ellas me hicieron una señal de silencio –vine a ver a las chicas ya que tu no llegabas

- ¿Enserio? – dijo el Uchiha levantando una ceja y luego mirando a las chicas mientras que una se hacia la que veía el cielo, otra que jugaba con sus dedos y otra que jugaba con un lapicero de color rosa

- Hai, oigan ¿ollen eso?

-¿Qué cosa dobe? No debe ser nada

- No esperen, yo también lo oigo – dijo la castaña

- Hai, yo igual, se oye como gritos de…chicas y creo que vienen corriendo hacia aquí – dijo la ojiverde cuando el piso comenzó a temblar y de pronto todo0 el final del pasillo esta repletos de chicas o fans

- ¡¡Hay esta Sasuke-sexy-Kun, atrápenlo!! – grito una de las fans y todo el grupo salio corriendo a perseguir al Uchiha que salio corriendo a cien kilómetros por hora {no se cuanto es eso demo ustedes entienden, ósea el corrió a lo mas rápido como a lo corre camino}

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto la ojos de jade

- Solo las fans del teme, en el antiguo colegio sucedía lo mismo así que ya nos acostumbramos – le explico el rubio – ustedes también lo harán con el tiempo

- Eso espero – dijo Tenten

- Bueno entonces yo me voy, iré a buscar a los chicos, adiós chicas, nos vemos n.n – se despidió el rubio

- ¡ah! Y Naruto por favor no le digas al Uchiha que tienes nuestros correos o al menos el Mio, si quieres se los das a Gaara-Kun y Neji demo a tu otro amigo no, por favor – le suplico la pelirrosa

- Claro, no digo nada a sasuke, no lo olvido, Adiós chicas – se despidió el rubio de ellas y se fue corriendo

- Bueno ya falta poco para entrar a clases sakura – dijo Tenten

- Hai ¿Qué es lo que nos toca ahora? – pregunto la chica

- M…etto… ¡matemáticas! – le respondió Tenten

- ah…matemáticas TToTT – dijo la ojos de jade con un aura negra

- Demo, Creo que la maestra no vino – dijo Hinata

- ¡¿nani?! – Grito sakura - no me la pase todo el día de ayer sacando calculo por nada ¬¬# - gruño la chica y a Tenten y Hinata les salía una gota en al cabeza

- -.-U oye sakura… ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de algo

- ¿De que cosa Tenten?

- De que desde que salimos de química, ni Kiba, ni Lee nos han venido a fastidiar

- Por que están en la biblioteca

- ¿En la biblioteca? – preguntaron unisonotas Tenten y Hinata

- Hai, jugando tibia con Shino

- Eso lo explica todo ¬¬ - dijo Tenten

- Etto…chicas ya debo irme tengo que entrar a Biología – les aviso la peliazul

- Hai, adiós Hinata, ah y antes de que se me olvide, Neji-Kun mando a preguntar si te iras con el

- ¿Podrían decirle que si?

- Claro, adiós Hina-Chan – se despidió la ojiverde – bien Tenten ahora nosotras dos iremos en buscar de la maestra de matemáticas, en estos mismos momentos

- ¿Hai? – respondió dudosa pero fue arrastrada por su amiga

Las amigas emprendieron camino hasta el salón de matemáticas y por suerte la maestra se encontraba allí dentro y se notaba muy apurada así que salio con toda prisa y no dejo decir ni pío a las chiquillas con solo decir que solo les dijo "buenos días" y se marcho a toda velocidad. Sakura estaba que explotaba de la furia y para desgracia de Tenten iba ser con ella con quien cargaría

- ¡¡Es que no puede pasarme esto a mi!! – Grito furiosa - ¡¿para que demonios nos da tarea, si al otro día no la revisa?! Demo, ya vera, ya vera Ò.ó#

- Em…sakura ¿Por qué no mejor te calmas? Ya fue

- Demo es que, me hierve la sangre, si tan solo hubiese visto como me desgaste el cerebro haciendo cálculo para que ella no los revise ¬¬

- Lo se, demo ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora respira, toma aire y piensa positivo, al menos ya no tendrás que pensar mas en números…al menos por ahora

- Pues si…por una parte mejor…gracias Tenten – agradeció la pelirrosada y fijo sus ojos verde a la primera cancha (el instituto tenia cuatro canchas) luego a la segunda y algo paso cuando vio la tercera, sus ojos se pusieron algo aguados como si fuese a llorar, había visto para ella algo muy gracioso – mira Tenten, en la tercera cancha es…ajajá…es Uchiha corriendo aun por su vida –dijo entre risas

- Sakura ¿no crees que deberíamos ayudarles?

- No, que se las arregle solo

- ¬¬

- ¿Qué?

- ¬¬

¬¬oOoOoOoOo¬¬

Llevaba ya hace mucho corriendo por todo el colegio, las chicas no paraban de seguirles, al parecer usaban pilas recargables, pues no paraban ni a descansar, seguían corriendo como si nada atrás del pobre chico que ya estaba algo cansado y no tenia donde esconderse ya que ahora ni en los baños estaba seguro, a donde fuera ellas le encontrarían. Pero cuando iba corriendo cerca del quiosco y camino al pasillo del almuerzo, sitió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo, pensé que eran otras fans demo cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que claramente no era así

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto una de las chicas

- Ha-hai – respondió entre cortado (por el cansancio)

- Toma aquí tienen un poco de agua – volvió hablar la castaña

- A-arigato Ten-Ten – agradeció el pelinegro haciendo que la chica sonriera

- Creí que no saldrías vivo de esa Uchiha – dijo la otra chica y el chico levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes. Si era ella – que suertes tienes

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto irónico el chico a la vez que trataba de levantarse e inesperadamente la pelirrosa me extendió su mano que de forma instantánea la tome y me puse de pie

¬¬.oOoOoOoO.¬¬

Había estado molestando a Tenten de que no salváramos a sasuke pero por desgracia ella estaba decidida y me llevo con ella al comedor

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto la pelirrosa

- ya veras, demo cuando te diga "ya" me jalas del brazo hacia dentro del comedor ¿entendido?

- Hai

- ¡¡YA!! – grito la castaña de pronto, y como buena amiga la chica obedeció a lo que habia dicho su amiga y la jalo del brazo hacia adentro y la chica al ver lo que había jalado quedo boquiabierta pero en un instante la cerro.

Tenten le ofreció un vaso de agua, el chico estaba cansado ¿Quién no lo estaría después de correr tanto? Y para romper ese silencio incomodo hable al chico de orbes negros pero con un toque de antipatía y al ver que intentaba pararse le tendí la mano lo cual el acepto algo impresionado (y no se por que ¬¬) y se puso de pie

- Bien, creo que estas bien, solo hiciste algo de ejercicio, eso es todo – le dijo la ojos de jade

- Arigato por salvarme – agradeció nuevamente el chico pero con un leve sonrojo. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo al escuchar que le agradecía, lastima que ese momento no duro para siempre – ahora…si son tan amables ¿Cómo demonios salimos de aquí? – dijo el pelinegro

- ¬¬… ¿por la puerta trasera? – pregunto sakura

- Claro, demo deben esperar tengo que asegurarme que no hay nadie mas que nosotros tres – dijo Tenten mirando para todos lados – bien el lugar es seguro, ahora solo hay que salir – dijo emocionado moviendo la perilla - ¡esta derrabada!

- ¿Alguna otra brillante idea genia? ¬¬ - dijo el Uchiha

- al menos yo he dado una idea lo que es tu no has cooperado en nada ¿haber por que no nos das una idea? – dijo la pelirrosa

- Ustedes decidieron salvarme ¿no?

- Que "quisiéramos" salvarte no implica en que nos ayudes un poco ¬¬

- ¿así? Pues tu…

- chicos creo que deberían dejar de pelear, tenemos problemas y no es uno solo si nos dos…

- ¿Qué sucede Tenten? – pregunto la pelirrosa

- ¿quieres la bueno o la mala?

- Dinos la buena

- Bueno la buena es que si nos encuentran aquí no nos podrán expulsar, solo suspender por una semana

- ¡¡dije la buena!!

- ¡¡Esa era la buena!!

- Entonces ¿Cuál es la mala?

- La mala es que, por la puerta delantera se acercan las fans de sasuke-Kun y por el otro portón, esta apunto de entrar el inspector

- ¡¡ ¿Qué?!! – gritaron sasuke y sakura

- No pueden vernos aquí, nos meteremos en problema – dijo sakura

- Y mas problemas tendremos si esas fans-locas nos encuentran – dijo el moreno

- ¡Genial! – Dijo irónica – no solo tenemos que salvarnos a nosotras si no que también abra que salvar el pellejo de este ¬¬

- Tengo nombre ¬¬

- Y se perfectamente cual – le dijo la ojiverde y luego miro a su amiga que iba a decir algo demo enseguida la interrumpió – Tenten, no lo digas ¬¬ - le advirtió y la chica cerro la boca inmediatamente

- chicos dense prisa

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – pregunto sakura

- Etto…diez minutos

- Demonios… ¡lo tengo! Por la ventana de la cocina – dijo sakura – Uchiha ¿podrías ayudarme?

- ¬¬…esta bien – contesto colocándose al lado de sakura para ayudarla – se atoro – aviso mientras trataba de subir la ventana junto con la Haruno

- Cinco minutos – aviso Tenten

- ¡Chicas vengan por aquí, tal vez sasuke-sexy-Kun este aquí dentro! – se escucho la voz de una de las luniatic-fans

- COF, COF – se escucho aclarar la voz el inspector

- Diez segundos

- Ya casi, ya casi – dijo sakura forcejeando

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno

- Vengan chicas, por aquí – dijo una de las Lunatic-fans

- Señoritas ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto el inspector

- Em…etto… ¿no creería si le dijéramos que buscamos a alguien? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- ¬¬

¬¬.oOo0oOo.¬¬

- Eso…eso estuvo cerca – dijo Tenten aliviada

- Hai – le respondió sakura de igual manera

- Demasiado debo decir – dijo sasuke

- Hai y todo por tu culpa Uchiha – culpo la Haruno dejando a su amiga suspirar, ya sabía que pasaría

- ¿mi culpa? Tu fuiste la lenta en abrir la ventana

- ¿y como quieres que me apurara? Si _mi_ ayudante no servia para nada ¬¬

- ¿TU ayudante? – pregunto el chico con una media sonrisa. Sakura se sonrojo un poco y corrió inmediatamente lo que había dicho

- Digo…EL ayudante

- No quieras cambiar las cosas Haruno ¬u¬

- Yo no estoy cambiando las cosas Uchiha ¬¬ y ya deja de molestarme ¬//¬

- Claro, **MI** sakura – dijo sasuke

- ¿Quién te dijo mi nombre? O.ó

- un pajarito – dijo burlón el moreno

- ya dime Uchiha

- Puedes llamarme **MI sasuke-**_**Kun**_, si quieres

- Pues sigue soñando Uchiha ¬¬ - le dijo sakura volteando su cara de forma orgullosa

- ¿segura que no quieres llamarme así?

- Definitivamente no y ya deja de molestar ¬¬ - dijo sakura levantándose del suelo y comenzando a caminar mientras que un pelinegro sonreía de medio, lado le encantaba hacerla enojar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo: bueno al fin termine este maldito capitulo creo que será el capitulo mas largo que leerán en este fic, pero no se preocupen mas adelante pasara de todo aun queda mucho por delante, demasiadas

Shiki: ojala que lo subas pronto ¬¬

Ichigo: pues no lo se, ojala que pueda ya que ahora vienen las clases y ahora tendré menos tiempo para subir la continuación TToTT

Shiki: malditas tareas las odio…y hablando de tareas… sigo pensando que eres igual a sakura

Ichigo: ¿Por qué?

Shiki: por que tú también odias las matemáticas ¬¬

Ichigo: es verdad las detesto :p

Shiki: y que también el instituto se parece mucho al liceo en el que vas tú

Ichigo: e je jeje

Shiki: a y oye ya no recitare tu nombre, te lo devuelvo ya encontré uno

Ichigo: ¿Cuál

Shiki: Karata

Ichigo: O__O ¿katarata?

Shiki: ¡Karata! ¬¬

Ichigo: .O sabes ¿Por qué no mejor que pones otro mas lindo?

Shiki: Mm… pues no se ayúdame

Ichigo: Mm ta…no ese no…yom….no tampoco…

Shiki: ¡ya se! Me llamare Harayumi pero me dirán Yumi n.n

Ichigo: pues ese esta mejor bueno desde ahora te diremos… ¡¡hey ese nombre también me lo robaste!! Ese nombre lo usaría aquí en la historia ¬¬

Yumi: pues úsalo no importa demo desde ahora me llamare Yumi n.n

Ichigo: ¬¬ como quieras…bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **"A la casa de sakura"**

Yumi: nos vemos n.n y no se olviden de _**dejar REVIEW**_


	7. A Casa De Sakura

**Cap.7: A La Casa De Sakura**

- Vamos Tenten – ordeno la chica

- Hai demo… ¿Dónde? Recuerda que ya salimos

- Lo había olvidado… ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Gaara-Kun y a Neji?

- ¿A-a-a los chicos?

- Verdad…nosotras tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo con una sonrisa picarona

- e-eh…sakura…

- Vamos Tenten, no seas tímida – le decía sakura

- ¿No crees que es un lindo día? – le pregunto Tenten

- No cambies de tema Tenten, no se te hará tan fácil salirte de esta

- Vamos pinky solo te estaba preguntando

- Que no me digas así ¬¬

- Hay sakurita que apagada eres

- Tampoco me digas así, ¬¬ y no me cambies el tema

- No lo hago sakura es que hay…otro problema – le dijo casi en susurro y moviendo los ojos para que volteara

- ¿Qué problema? – le dijo aun sin entender y volteando lentamente para encontrarse con - ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo Uchiha? – le dijo frunciendo ceño

- No se preocupen por mi, sigan hablando – les indico sin preocupación alguna y luego fijando sus orbes negro en unos ojos verdes – no las estoy siguiendo Haruno…les estoy haciendo compañía, yo también voy a buscar a los chicos –le dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado – pinky –dijo mofándose

- Gracias Tenten ¬¬ - le dijo a su amiga con cara de "te mato" a lo que la chica de dos moños que solo le sonrío nerviosa y con una gota en la cabeza

- Miren allá están los chicos – les señalo la chica a sus acompañantes - ¡¡Gaara-Kun!! - grito repentinamente. Renten se sobresalto un poco y enseguida sus mejillas se tornaron rosa al ver a cierto castaño

- Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases? – le dijo el pelirrojo

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, demo nosotras ya salimos de clase n.n Y ¿ustedes?

- Bueno, a Gaara le tocaba Educ. Física, demo el no hace – le explico el pelilargo – y a mi me tocaba Artes pero Kakashi, nos dejo salir antes

- Ya veo…- dijeron unisonotas las dos amigas

- ¿y el dobe? – pregunto de pronto el pelinegro asiendo que todos le miraran - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me miran? ¬¬

- Lo sentimos Sasuke, es que no te avisamos visto y es que tu eres tan hablador – dijo irónico el ojos marinos {¿Qué es ese color dx?} – y Naruto, esta con kakashi, el lo dejo castigado por tirar bolas de papel – les explico y a todos se les asomaba una gota, están recién entrando y ya el rubio se estaba buscando problemas

- Y si ya salieron ¿Por qué aun no se han ido? – pregunto curiosa Tenten pero luego bajo su mirada avergonzada

- Por que esperamos a Naruto y a Hinata – les dijo Neji

- Entonces ¿podríamos acompáñales? – pregunto algo tímida Sakura

- Por supuesto – contestaron unisonoros los dos amigos

- y ¿tu te quedaras Uchiha? – le pregunto la pelirrosa

- Tengo que hacerlo por que hoy iremos a casa de Gaara-Kun – le dijo el pelinegro

- y-y ¿a-a que? – pregunto nerviosa Tenten

- Gaara nos va a enseñar algo, demo si quieren pueden venir – le dijo Neji

- ¿Y donde vives Gaara-Kun? – le pregunto la ojiverde

- Pues en mi casa – le contesto gracioso mientras se sentaba en una silla

- Que gracioso, ya enserio en donde vives – dijo sakura sentándose al lado de el

- Pues…lejos de aquí, mira vez esos edificios rojos a allá – le dijo señalándole con el dedo

- Hai – le contesto la chica

- Pues allí vivo

- Demo si queda muy cerca de tú casa, sakura –le dijo Tenten

- ¡¡Tenten!! – le grito la ojos de jade

- Go-gomen

- así que vives por allí Sakura – le dijo Gaara

- Etto…Hai

- Bueno, entonces antes de ir a mi casa, iremos a la tuya ¿te parece? – le propuso Gaara

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto el castaño

- Etto…por que no quiero

- Anda Haruno, muéstranos tu casa o acaso escondes algo – le dijo burlón Sasuke

- Claro que no, pueden ir…pero solo un momento – contesto retadora

- Hai…oye sakura…- le llamo el pelirrojo

- Dime Gaara-Kun

- Pues…no se…y ¿tu ya tienes novio? – pregunto apenado

- iie, al menos no por ahora – le dijo con una sonrisa

- ya veo…

- ¿y tu?

- Tampoco… ¿Qué tal? Ambos, solos – dijo sonriente

- Yo no estoy sola, tengo a mis amigos n.n…Gaara-Kun

- Dime

- Etto… ¿Te molestaría si…te abrazara? – dijo apenada

- iie – le contesto sonrojado – en lo absoluto

Sakura se acerco tímidamente al chico y le abrazo tiernamente al igual que el pelirrojo

Inner: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Pues estoy comprobando algo

Inner: ¿Qué cosa?

Es que quiero ver si, siento algo por Gaara-Kun

Inner: ¿Qué? ¿Sientes algo por Gaara-Kun?

Eso estoy viendo torpe ¬¬

Luego de un minuto la chica se alejo un poco del pelirrojo y le dijo – Arigato

- No sakura, gracias a ti, lo necesitaba n.n

- De nada

Inner: ¿y? ¿Ya sabes?

Hai, y por suerte solo es amistad

Inner: valla me estaba asustando, recuerda que nosotros solo tenemos cabeza y corazón para Uchiha Sasuke-sexy-Kun

¿Qué? claro que no y hablando de el…

- Hmp

- Ho Uchiha, olvide que estas aquí //_bien ahora se que estaba escuchando y viendo todo _

_- _¬¬… Gaara ¿Cuánto nos falta para salir? – le pregunto el ojos azabache a lo que el pelirrojo observo su reloj y dijo

- En quince minutos, ya no tarda en venir Naruto- le dijo el pelirrojo

- Entonces yo iré a buscar a Hinata ¿me acompañas Tenten? – dijo el ojiperla

- Ha-hai – dijo muy sonrojada y poniendo de pie para seguir al Hyuuga

- Bueno, yo iré a buscar a Naruto ¿quieres ir sakura? – pregunto el ojos verde marino

- La verdad, es que prefiero quedarme aquí a esperarlos y así podré sorprender un poco a Naruto n.n, si no te molesta claro

- No te preocupes, entonces, ya vuelvo – dijo Gaara y salio camino a buscar al rubio

- Y bien Haruno – le hablo un chico frente de ella

- ¿Bien que Uchiha? – le contesto indiferente

- ¿Me dirás que te traes con Gaara?

-que me traigo con Gaara-Kun? – repitió como si no entendiera – pues…nada, yo no me traigo nada con Gaara-Kun

- Si, Claro…- dijo irónico – entonces ¿Por qué te le acercas tanto? O ¿Por qué le coqueteas? – dijo con el rostro ladeado y mirándola de reojos

- ¡Yo no le coqueteo!...además yo no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, yo hago loo que se me de la regalada gana – dijo la pelirrosada parándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada dispuesta a salir de allí caminado, pero un mal movimiento hizo que tropezara con la silla y fuera a caer el "suelo".

Cerro sus ojos fuerte meten y puso sus manos a delante para no golpearse, cuando al fin aterrizo en piso, pero algo raro había en ese piso, por que no le dolió el golpe y el suelo nunca había sido tan blando, aparte sentía que alguien la sujetaba y en eso se dio cuenta, abrió sus ojos muy rápido y si, era claro alguien la estaba sujetando con sus fuertes brazos y la tenia abraza (si así podríamos llamarle), levanto su mirada lentamente con temor a encontrarse con unos ojos que no quería ver, pero para desgracia de ella, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, por que al momento de alzar su vista se encontro con esos grandes orbes azabache que le miraban fijamente a los suyos haciendo que se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo

- Deberías tener mas cuidado, Haruno. – le dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de sostenerla entre sus brazos

- Etto…Arigato – le agradeció la chica - // _¿Por qué siento mis mejillas arder? ¿Qué me siento tan bien así? ¿Por qué esto me recuerda algo? ¿Por qué tenia que tropezarme? Torpe sakura, torpe_ //– se preguntaba mentalmente cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamiento

- ¡Sakura! – le llamo un chico pelirrojo que la buscaba

- Gaara-Kun – dijo la chica y se separo instantáneamente del Uchiha a lo que el pelirrojo se les acercaba

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto curioso

- Etto…Nada…No hacíamos nada – dijo algo nerviosa la chica temiendo que a que le hubieran visto abrazada con el Uchiha - ¿verdad Uchiha?

- Hmp. – fue la respuesta del chico que ladeo su cara en forma de desprecio

- ¡¡Hola Sakura-Chan!! – Grito un chico Rubio de ojos azules que salía desde atrás de Gaara y luego abrazaba a la chica que alegremente respondió

- Hola Naruto – le dijo una vez la chica separada del rubio - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, gracias, hola teme – le saludo el ojos azules sonriente

- Hmp. – volvió a decir el Uchiha {pobre chico, no sabe hablar dx (sin ofender solo es una broma)}

- ¿y Neji aun no ha llegado? – pregunto el Sabaku

- iie – contesto Sakura – demo creo que no tardan en venir ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarlos?

- Estoy de acuerdo con sakura-Chan – dijo el rubio {quien más le dice Sakura-Chan n.n}

- Entonces vamos ¿nos acompañas Sasuke? – pregunto el ojos verde marinos

- Ya que – dijo el Uchiha como si no le importara – y comenzaron a caminar a lo que Gaara s ele acercaba a sakura y le susurraba algo al oído que por desgracia el no pudo oír.

- Oye Sakura ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que hacías abrazada con Sasuke? – le susurro el chico dejando a una sonrojada y nerviosa sakura

- Hem…etto…y-yo no estaba abrazando a Uchiha – dijo sonrojada

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto irónico – por que eso era lo que parecía – le dijo burlón

- Tu lo dijiste, Parecía, demo no lo era – dijo con aire victorioso – yo solo…Me tropecé y el me sostuvo…eso es todo ¬///¬

Inner: ¿eso fue todo? Esa ni tu misma te la crees, además debes reconocer que ese abrazo fue muy…calido – dijo entre suspiros

¡¡ ¿Demo que estas diciendo?!! Claro que no ¬¬

Inner: Claro que si, admítelo

¬¬ ¡urusai! (cállate)

- ¿Segura? – le pregunto Gaara sacándola de su pelea con su Inner

- Hai – dijo firme – mira allá esta Neji, Tenten y…

- ¡¡Hinata-Chan!! – le interrumpió gritando el rubio a sakura

- O-ohayo na-na-Naruto-Kun – dijo la peliazul sonrojada

- Bien ya que estamos todos junto, ya podemos irnos a casa de sakura- dijo el castaño

- ¿a casa de Saku-Chan/Sakura-Chan? - preguntaron unisonaros Hinata y Naruto

- Hai, a mi casa – le dijo sakura con una sonrisa

- ¿Pero no iríamos a casa de Gaara? – pregunto confundido el rubio

- y lo haremos Naruto, demo primero iremos a la de sakura – le respondió Gaara

- Aparte vive muy cerca de la casa de Gaara y de la mía – le dijo el Hyuuga

- Ah, entonces ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? ¡¡Vamos!! – grito fuerte el rubio

- De-demo Ne-Neji creí que nos i-iríamos juntos – le dijo algo bajo Hinata

- Lo se Hinata, demo solo será unos minutos y luego nos iremos, además te quedara muy cerca de nuestra casa y se que no te molestara caminar ¿verdad?

- Ha-hai demo…- dijo aun dudando la pelilargo

- anda Hina-Chan acompáñanos – le dijo Sakura

- pues…no lo se – dijo dudosa

- Por favor Hinata-Chan acompaños – le dijo sonriente el rubio - ¿si? – le pregunto confirmando su respuesta haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

- _// ¿Naruto-Kun me esta pidiendo que valla? ¿Qué digo? Tranquila Hinata, respira, no vallas a desmayarte//_ - pensaba la peliazul – E-e-esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa tímida

- ¡¡sugoi!! – Grito el chico – ahora solo una pregunta más ¿en que nos iremos?

- Na-Naruto-Kun ti-tiene Razón ¿e-en que n-nos iré-re-mos?

- Yo los llevaría en mi carro demo hoy no lo traje – dijo Neji

- El Mio lo tiene mi padre – dijo Gaara

- El Mio esta en el mecánico por que esta descompuesto total – dijo Naruto

- Yo ya no traigo mi auto desde la ultima vez ¬¬ - dijo el Uchiha

- Entonces la única alternativa que nos que es irnos en un autobús {no se en otros países como les llamen demo en el mío se le dice MICRO, su nombre verdadero es microbus pero nosotros le decimos micro o cromi (para lo jóvenes como nosotros :B)}

- ¡¿Auto que?! – gritaron unisonoros casi todos, excepto Hinata, Tenten y Sakura que desde siempre se iban en micro (autobús)

- Autobús chico, sirven para trasportar Arta gente, es grande, largo con ventanas y asiendo, tiene cuatro ruedas, volante etc. – dijo Tenten

- Ahh…- dijeron unisonoros los tres chicos

- Bueno si no nos queda otra, no vamos en autotren – dijo Naruto

- Autobús Naruto, autobús – le dijo sakura

- eso…

- ¿Tu también iras Uchiha? O.ó – pregunto desconfiada

- Claro, yo también pertenezco a la banda – le respondió el Uchiha

- ¿Banda? ¿Qué banda? – pregunto sakura

- La que tenemos con Gaara, Neji, El dobe y yo…pinky ¬¬ - le dijo en forma de fastidiarla {que lo consiguió}

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto la chica con una risa macabra y un tic en el ojo

- Como escuchaste, PINKY – pronuncio lentamente el apodo

- Uchiha ¬¬#...

- ¿Pinky? – Pregunto el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué te dicen así?

- Por nada, cosas del pasado.

- Pues a mi me gusta ¿te molestaría si te llamase así?

- Si viene de parte tu ya no, demo de todas formas prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Oye sakura – le llamo su amiga Tenten - ¿no que hoy iríamos a casa de Ino?

- es verdad, Ino-Cerda, lo había olvidado por completo…demo… ¿si la llamamos luego a su casa?

- no creo que Allá problema alguno – le respondió la chica de dos moños – bueno ya me voy…

- ¿no iras con nosotros? – le pregunto sakura a su amiga

- No creo que pueda

- vamos, ven con nosotros y si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa – le dijo el Hyuuga

- E-esta bien – dijo sonrojada

- genial – dijo Neji

- _//¿se alegra que valla con el? //_ - pensó la china a la vez que se sonrojaba

- Bien, hay viene la micro (autobús) – dijo sakura e hizo parar el vehiculo

- vengan, suban – les dijo Tenten mientras que los demás le seguían y pagaban al chofer

Se habían sentado en los asientos del fondo. Gaara estaba sentado para la esquina izquierda junto a sakura y en el lado derecho estaba Neji y Tenten quienes conversaban con Naruto y Hinata que estaban sentados delante de ellos. Mientras que el Uchiha estaba sentado delante de Gaara y Sakura, recostado en la ventana, mirando la escena de su amigo y su…compañera, que se reía constantemente junto con Gaara que por alguna razón quería ahorcar aun que desconociera por que o solo por que lo ignoraba. Y así estuvo que soportarlo todo el camino…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo: gracias por sus review n.n de verdad me dan más ánimos para que siga escribiendo

Yumi: si, ya que si no se la duerme todo el día

Ichigo: Hey cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión

Yumi: demo ¿vas a decir que es mentira?

Ichigo: Etto…esta bien es verdad es que ya no puedo escribir por adelanto en mis cuadernos por que me atraso por aquí i después tengo que escribir mucho, como me paso con la historia uno (que la publico en mi fotolog) aun no puedo terminar el ultimo cuaderno TToTT

Yumi: sokka…bueno la verdad ya es muy tarde y me duele todo

Ichigo: ¿a ti? Si fui yo la que escribió ¬¬

Yumi: es lo mismo, pero ya no importa no tengo ganas de pelear

Ichigo yo tampoco TToTT estoy deprimida

Yumi: si, lo se, problemas… y así dicen que yo soy la loca y la loca es esa vieja de 3#!?¿/ Y pipiiipipipii

Ichigo: **O__O** ¿sabes? No deberíamos pensar así de ella

Yumi: demo me da tanta rabia!! ¬¬#

Ichigo a mi igual pero hay que controlarlos…o si no, no llegaremos vivas al próximo capitulo

Yumi: O_OU es verdad…controlémonos ya hicimos mucho problemas ayer y aun estamos escondiendo lo que hicimos jeje bueno sin ánimos nos vemos en los próximo capitulo…

Ichigo: **"Cap. 8: La casa y lo recuerdo de sakura"**

Yumi: no se olviden de dejar _**REVIEW**_ Sayo n_n


	8. La Casa y Los Rescuerdos De Sakura

**Cap.8: La Casa Y Los Recuerdos De Sakura**

Estaban muy entretenidos conversando todos, que si no hubiese sido que sakura mira un instante por la ventana se hubieran pasado de largo

- Gaara-Kun aprieta el botón, ya llegamos – le dijo la pelirrosa

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto, pues no había escuchado {obvio ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a preguntar? ¬¬}

- ¡que-presiones-el-Bo-ton! – le dijo pausada haciéndole mímicas

- Ahh, claro enseguida lo preció…- iba a decir presiono cuando de pronto sonó un largo piiiiiiiiiiiii i el autobús se freno, mientras que todos miraban al que habia hecho parar el vehiculo y este les decía

- Que escandalosos – dijo el pelinegro a la vez que se levantaba del asiento – solo bastaba con presionar el botón O tirar el cordel – dijo el Uchiha señalando la soga arriba de la ojos de jade que le miro y rió nerviosa

- Como digas Uchiha ahora bajemos si no queremos que se eche andar el auto – le dijo la ojiverde

- ¿y ahora donde? – pregunto el rubia una vez abajo

- Por aquí – le indico – síganme – dijo mientras bajaba una pequeña escalera y se veían una larga tira de casas igual que solo por sus colores cambiaban

- Déjame adivinar cual es tu casa – dijo el Hyuuga – tu casa es... – comenzó a decir y miraba todas – esa de color verde – dijo finalmente

- Hai ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunto sakura haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera un poco y luego cambiara su aspecto a superioridad

- Es que…yo soy experto en esto – dijo engreído

- S claro, a puesto que lo hiciste al tin Marin (al tin Marin de do pingüe) – dijo el rubio sonriente - ¿o me equivoco Neji?

- Demo Naruto, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo irónico pero en forma de burla

- ¿Será por que siempre haces lo mismo? – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gaara

- jeje…urusai – les susurro el castaño a sus amigos pero audibles para todos que comenzaron a reír

- Venga ¿o es que piensan quedarse afuera? – pregunto divertida la ojiverde y hacia pasar a todos - siéntense en el sofá – les dijo - ¿alguien quiere un poco de agua? – pregunto

- ¡yo por favor! – dijeron insonoros Naruto, Tenten y Gaara

- En seguida les traigo un vaso – le dijo a sus amigos y entraba a la cocina

-¿Puedo ir al patio trasero? – pregunto el ojiperla

- Claro, pasa – le dijo la pelirrosa mientras les pasaba los vasos con agua a su amigos

- Que lindo patio tienes sakura – le dijo Neji – ¿te gustan las flores?

- ¿mucho, mucho? – pregunto enseguida el pelirrojo después de Neji

- ¿Se nota? – pregunto irónica

- Hai – contestaron unisonoros el Hyuuga y el Sabaku – son hermosas

- Oye sakura ¿Por qué no les enseñas tu cuarto a los chicos? – le pregunto Tenten

- ¡¿Qué?! – le dijo casi en susurro, creyendo que nadie habia escuchado el comentario de su amiga

- Si, sakura-Chan, enseñanos tu dormitorio – le dijo sonriente el ojos azules y en ese momento la ojos de jade quiso asesinar a su querida amiga

- Etto…Yo…no – comenzó balbucear buscando una excusa

- ¿Qué ocurre Haruno? ¿Es que acaso ocultas algo? – le pregunto con su típica sonrisa arrogante el moreno {así que ya saben cuando salga que Sasuke sonríe es esa arrogante}

- C-claro que no – dijo algo dudosa

- Entonces ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu alcoba? Si no tienes nada que ocultar no te molestara que le echemos un vistazo – dijo Sasuke

- Etto…yo…em…- balbuceo nerviosa pero luego de cinco segundos dijo resignada – esta bien, vengan – les dijo subiendo las escaleras y llegando al piso de arriba que era un pasillo que se dividía en cuatro – este de aquí es el baño – le dijo avanzando a la siguiente puerta – este es el cuarto de mis padre /_/y hablando de ellos, que suerte que no estén O.ó//_ este es…este es… -comenzó a balbucear y miraba fijamente la puerta de color azul – este es…un cuarto con cajas, nada interesante – les dijo sin mucha importancia – y este es el mío, esta algo desordenado, espero que no les importe – les dijo abriendo la puerta y dejando a todos boquiabiertas

El cuarto era grande, completamente rosado, tenia un closet de madera, un peinador con un gran espejo ovalado rosado {xd}, en la cómoda de alado de su cama tenia un retrato de sus padres, un alhájelo y su teléfono y en la otra cómoda una lámpara con un libro.

- Valla, es muy grande – dijo Neji

- Y tiene un balcón, con vista al jardín – dijo emocionado el rubio

- No es para tanto – dijo sakura

- Es lindo, y es muy…rosa – dijo Gaara divertido

- A-a Sa-Saku-Chan le gu-gusta mu-mucho el ro-ro-rosa – dijo Hinata – a-además e-ese color l-le queda m-muy bien

- Hinata tiene razón, el rosa le queda muy bien –dijo neji con una sonrisa y todos rieron

¬¬.oOoOoOoO.¬¬

Había pensado en entrar al cuarto de sakura con sus amigos pero después de lo que dijo sakura del tercer cuarto lo dejo con la duda, y la curiosidad lo estaba matando {al igual que sakura dx/ Sasuke: hey ¬¬ / ichigo: lo siento dx aun que sea verdad}, espero a que todos entraran al cuarto y se dirigió a paso firme a entra al cuarto "Prohibido", entro silenciosamente y se dio cuenta de lo que decía la Haruno reacierto, habían muchas cajas, pero no eran solo cajas lo que había hay, sino también unos cuantos muebles, era como si alguien hubiera dormido en aquella habitación. También había una computadora, un televisor, etc. Estaba muy entretenido registrando el cuarto pero ya lo había visto casi todo, cuando iba a salir del cuarto, mi vista se fijo en un mueble que tenia un retrato. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo observo por unos minutos.

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

Estaban todos sentados, algunos en a cama, otro en el piso y otros en unos sillones pequeños que tenia sakura en su cuarto, conversaban entretenidamente cando sakura comenzó a posar sus ojos en cada uno de sus amigos, cuando…

Inner: oye ¿no crees que falta alguien?

Iie… ¿a quien te refieres? No espera si aquí falta alguien

Inner: claro falta el mas importante… ¿Dónde demonios esta Uchiha Sasuke-sexy-Kun-hot-simbol?

Si ¿donde se metió?… ¡¡ah Sasuke!! ¿Dónde…donde se fue? ¿Se abra ido para su casa?

Inner: no lo creo ¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar?

Hai, creo que eso seria lo mejor

- Em, chicos ya vuelvo – dijo la chica parándose

- ¿A dónde vas sakura? – le pregunto Gaara

- Etto…al baño ya vuelvo n_n – les dijo y se dio media vuelta para salir, pero cuando iba abrir la puerta se encontro con…- U-Uchiha ¿Dónde diablos andabas? – le pregunto seria

- Solo fui a ver la otra Habitación – le dijo el Uchiha pasando por el lado de ella

- ¡¡ ¿Q-Que?!! – dijo dándose vuelta de inmediato para fijar su vista en el chico

- Es que se me había caído algo y fui a recogerlo – mintió

- Espera ¿Dónde dijiste que estabas? – le pregunto Neji

- En el cuarto de al lado y no saben lo que me encontré – dijo burlón

- ¿Qué te encontraste teme?

- Un retrato, un "bello" retrato – dijo con su sonrisa

- ¿Nani? – susurro sakura

- ¿Retrato? – Pregunto Tenten - ¿Qué retrato? O.ó

- Pues este. – dijo levantándolo con su mano donde salía sakura sonriendo junto a un chico que tenia puesto unos lentes oscuros, un gorro al revés y también sonreía – y dinos Haruno ¿no piensas contarnos quien es este chico del cuadro?

- _//o no ese cuadro no//_ - pensó Tenten

- Uchiha ¿de donde sacaste eso? – le pregunto sakura controlándose

- Ya se los dije, en el cuarto de al lado, estaba sobre un velador

- Pues quiero que me lo devuelvas…Ahora –dijo muy seria (como nunca)

- Y ¿si no lo hago que Haras?

- Sasuke, entrégaselo no seas infantil – le dijo Gaara

- Hinata – le llamo la castaña seria a su amiga preocupada

- Hai…etto…Sasuke-san ¿Po-podrías de-devolvernos el re-retrato p-por favor? – le dijo la Hyuuga

- No te preocupes Hinata, yo se los devolveré – dijo el Uchiha tranquilo

- Hai, entrégamelo

- Te lo entregare Haruno, demo primero Dino quien es el chico de aquí – le dijo señalando al chico en la foto

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! – Le dijo ya molesta – ahora entrégamelo, debo…deshacerme de el

- ¿Pero si lo vas a botar, para que lo quieres? – pregunto curioso

- ¡¡Que te importa!! Solo entrégamela maldito imbecil {O: ¿Por qué le dijo eso?}

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo el Uchiha irónico

- Ya Sasuke, devuélvesela – dijo Gaara arrebatándoselo de las manos antes que esa situación empeorara

- ¡¡Hey!! ¬¬ - le reprocho Sasuke

- Ya fue suficiente – dijo Gaara caminando hacia sakura quien mostraba una cara mas aliviada, como si estuviera apunto de sonreír, pero la felicidad desaprecio cuando – toma sa…- el chico esta a unos pasos de pasárselos cuando tropezó con algo y el retrato salio volando por el aire.

Gaara trato de agarrarlo pero sus intentos fueron inútiles por que solo pudo quedar con la mano estirada y ver como el retrato hacia Crash

- El cuadro – dijo lentamente Tenten y todos miraban los vidrios tirados por el piso

- Lo-lo lamento…yo no quise – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo a sakura, pero esta solo se agacho a recoger la foto deslizándola por debajo de lo vidrios

- Saku-Chan – susurro Hinata

- Estoy bien, n-no se preocupen – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – etto…chicos, m-mis padres no tardan en venir y me meteré en mucho problemas si los ven aquí – le dijo algo decaída

- No te preocupes Sakura, nosotros entendemos – dijo Neji

- De verdad sakura, lo siento mucho…- trato de disculparse el ojos verde agua

- No importa Gaara-Kun, tú no tienes la culpa, fue solo un accidente

- ¿de verdad? – le pregunto dudoso pues se había percatado (igual que todos) del animo de sakura

- Hai

- Bueno…entonces…nosotros nos vamos, adiós sakura – se despidió Neji

- Adiós sakura-Chan – se despidió Naruto

- Que estés bien sakura – le dijo Gaara

- Etto…Saku-Chan…- le dijo preocupada

- No se preocupen chicas, estare bien

- ¿De verdad sakura? – le pregunto Tenten

- Hai

- Bueno…te llamare luego – se despidió y salio del cuarto junto a Hinata

- ¿Crees que se ponga bien Ten-Chan?

- Eso, espero Hinata, eso espero – le respondió Tenten mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa de la casa

- Oye Tenten ¿era muy importante ese cuadro para sakura? – le pregunto Neji

- no te imaginas cuanto

- ¿y que tiene de especial? – pregunto Gaara

- etto…digamos que saku-Chan aun no puede olvidar ciertas cosas que la lastiman, y ese cuadro es uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados hablo la Hyuuga dejando a todos sorpredidos, pues había hablado de corrido sin tartamudear

- Hai, recuerdo que antes nunca nos dejaba tocarlo y solo lo podíamos ver de lejos, pero después de aquel accidente, todo cambio – dijo haciendo una pausa – sakura cambio demasiado, ya no era la misma chica entusiasta y alegre, también escondió ese cuadro, en un lugar donde nadie y solamente ella pudiera verlo y hacerla recordar viejos momentos – dijo Tenten

- ya veo, pero ahí algo que aun no entiendo – dijo neji - ¿de que accidente hablan?

-. Etto…- pronuncio Hinata y miro a Tenten – nosotras…no podemos decir nada

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto el rubio

- Por que lo prometimos – le contesto Tenten

Flash Back

- sakura ¿estas bien? – había preguntado una preocupada chica de dos moños

- Algo, no muy que digamos – le respondió una triste pelirrosa – demo quiero que me prometan algo…prométanme que no le contaran a nadie de esto – les dijo la chica dejando dudosas a una peliazul y a una castaña preocupada

- Te lo prometemos – dijeron unisonoras las dos amigas

- Demo… ¿Por qué no quieres que le contemos a nadie? –pregunto Tenten

- Por que no quiero que nadie se entero de lo que me ocurre o de lo que paso, no quiero recordar, es por eso que se los pido no le digan a nadie

- Hai – dijeron aun mas preocupas las dos amigas

Fin Flash Back

- Es por eso que no podemos decir nada – dijo Tenten

- Hi-hicimos una Pro-promesa de a-amistad – dijo tartamuda otra vez Hinata y es que el rubio estaba mucho mas cerca de ella (estaba alado dx) – Lo-lo sentimos

- No, ya no importa – les dijo Neji –bueno ya estamos cerca de la casa de Gaara ¿se Irán juntas a la casa? (Casa de Neji y Hinata)

- Etto… ¿juntas? – pregunto Hinata

- Hai, recuerden que yo iré a dejar después a Tenten a su casa

- verdad – susurro Tenten – bu-bueno e-entonces me i-iré con Hi-Hi-Hinata

- Bien, nos vemos después – se despidió neji

- Hai, sa-sa-sayonara – dijeron unisonoras las dos amigas y a los chicos le salía una gota en la cabeza y todos excepto neji y Naruto pensaban "Genial otra Tartamuda y ello ni cuenta se dan ¬¬" y así se separaron de las chicas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo: wii terminamos al fin ahora a bañarme, luego alisarme el cabello, y luego a la casa de la anii e.e

Yumi: si ya date prisa

Ichigo: Hai, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: "**Querida Sorpresa" ** y no se olviden dejar _**REVIEW**_ nos vemos

Yumi: adiós y ya date prisa el tiempo pasaa!!


	9. Querida sorpresa Sorpresa!

**Cáp.10: Querida Sorpresa**

Sakura

Me había quedado mirando unos segundos por la ventana de mis padres, como los chicos se iban de mi casa, obviamente iban comentando sobre lo sucedido, pero ya no me importa, nada me importa. Cuando ya se habían ido bien lejos cerro la cortina bien y se inclino a recoger lo pedazos de vidrios que quedaban en el suelo, primero tomo la fotografía, la observo unos instantes y la dejo a un lado luego tomo un vidrio y muchos recuerdo vinieron a su mente, voces de todo

Los chicos

Estaban viendo el nuevo bajo de Gaara, todos parecían impresionados portan genial instrumento

- ¿Por qué no tocas algo Gaara? – le preguntó el rubio muy animado

- Esta bien… veamos – se dijo y comienzo a tocar unas de sus canciones preferidas dejando a todos mas sorprendidos de lo que estaban

- Fabuloso – dijo Neji una vez que Gaara termino de tocar

- Es lo máximo ¿me la regalas? – le dijo el Rubio

- No – le respondió fríamente Gaara

- No me rendiré TToTT – dijo el rubio haciendo que Gaara y Neji rieran un poco – y a ti teme ¿Qué te parece?

- …

- ¿Sasuke? – Le llamo moviendo al chico y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿He? ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto un despistado pelinegro

- Te decía que ¿Qué te pareció el bajo de Gaara? – dijo el rubio

- Hmp…bien – respondió sin interés alguno

- ¡¡Demo siquiera le has escuchado!! – grito el rubio y Gaara se lo llevo a la cocina con cualquier escusa tonta

- hmp…

- ¿En que piensas Sasuke? Te veo muy distraído – le dijo Neji - ¿Piensas en Sakura?

- ¿Por qué habría de pensar en ella? – le dijo alzando una ceja

- Por que si mi instinto y mi razón no me fallan…a ti te gusta sa… - le dijo Gaara entrando al cuarto y a la vez siendo interrumpido por el pelinegro

- Tsk ¿Gustarme a mi Sakura? Por favor ¿De que estamos hablando?

- Estamos hablando de que a TI te gusta SAKURA – le dijo Neji – y no lo niegues, Kira que se te nota

- ¿De donde sacan tal tontería?

- Si no fuera así ¿Por qué habrías entrado al cuarto que ella te dijo que NO entraras a revolverlo todo? Y aun así no contento con eso, sacar ese retrato que al parecer era o es muy importante para ella – le Dijo Gaara tomando mas seriedad de lo normal

- Solo fue curiosidad y lo otro… no fue intencional yo solo…quería saber quien era ese chico, posiblemente podría haber sido su hermano…

- Ella no tiene hermanos, es hija única – le dijo Gaara

- ¿Y que iba a saberlo yo? es por eso que le estaba preguntando – dijo frunciendo ceño

- ¿Le preguntaste? – Dijo Neji irónico – yo diría que le moléstate

- Como sea. El punto es que...ella NO-ME-GUSTA

- Entonces si no te gusta, no te molestara que le confiese que ella me gusta mucho y que me gustaría que fuera mi novia – le dijo mirándolo de reojos

- No te atreverías – le dijo retándolo

- ¿Quieres probar?

- ¡¡He!! ¿Qué esta pasando? – Grito de pronto un rubio - ¿Qué quieren probar? – los tres amigos suspiraron por suerte no había escuchado nada

- Nada, Naruto, olvídalo – le dijo Neji mientras sus amigos se tranquilizaban –bueno ya que vimos y escuchamos el bajo de Gaara…creo que ya podemos irnos ¿ne? – Y sus amigos asintieron – además debo ir a dejar a Tenten – dijo con un leve sonrojo y sus amigos comenzaron a toser falsamente – Que graciosos, ya vámonos, adiós Gaara – se despidió al igual que sus amigos

¬¬.OoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¿Crees que saku-Chan este bien? – pregunto una ojiperla preocupada

- Espero que si, se veía muy desanimada por lo ocurrido – le respondió la castaña

- Creí que se había desasido de esa fotografía hace mucho

- Yo igual pensaba lo mismo…demo ya vez como estábamos equivocadas, no ha podido reponerse de esa perdida, aquel accidente la marco de por vida

- Hai, desde aquel día saku-Chan cambio demasiado…recuerdo los días en que saku-Chan era muy alegre, cuando la veíamos siempre estaba distraída llena de suspiros

- Hai, demo entonces sabíamos en que estaba pensando…ahora que veo a sakura, la veo distraída suspirando y perdida en algunos de sus recuerdos, encerrada en su cuarto rodeada de dolor y refugiándose en los estudios, toda la felicidad de sakura que conocíamos antes…se ha esfumado – dijo poniendo una carita de muerta (sacando la lengua) – y hablando de cambios Hinata… ¿desde cuando eres tartamuda? – le dijo picara y Hinata se sonrojo instantáneamente

- De-demo ¿Qué estas diciendo Ten-Chan? Yo no soy tartamuda

- No te hagas, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Naru...- pero la castaña fue interrumpida por unos ojos perlas que la hicieron sonrojarse enseguida

- Tenten, ya iré a dejar a los chicos ¿nos acompañas? – le pregunto Neji

- Ha-hai – tartamudeo

- Y hablando de tartamudas – susurro Hinata divertida

- ¿Qué dijiste Hinata? – le pregunto Neji

- Nada, nos vemos mañana Tenten – le sonrío a su amiga pasándole su bolso y dándole a entender el mensaje (Mensaje: Suerte Tenten)

- A-adiós Hi-Hinata – le dijo nerviosa y salio junto con el Hyuuga

¬¬.OoOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¿Por qué tardara tanto Neji? – pregunto un impaciente ojos azules

- Tal vez este haciendo "algo" con Tenten – Le respondió el pelinegro

- ¿Haciendo algo con Tenten? ¿Cómo que? – pregunto inocente

- Olvídalo dobe

- ¡¡He!! ¡¡Neji al fin!! – Grito el rubio

- Lamento la tardanza chicos…demo ya estoy aquí así que ya vámonos. Sube Tenten – le dijo abriéndole la puerta del carro

- A-arigato – le agradeció y subió tímidamente

- Teme – le llamo por lo bajito a su amigo - ¿Por qué Neji es tan amable con Tenten-Chan?

- Hmp – "dijo" Sasuke, ya se había acostumbrado a las preguntas tontas de Naruto – No lo se – demo lo que siempre se preguntaba era ¿por que sabiendo eso le contestaba igual las preguntas a Naruto?

- Dattebayo, no entiendo que le esta pasando al mundo – dijo con las manos en su cabeza

- Dobe…

- ¡¡ ¿Qué has dicho teme?!

- Olvídalo

- Bien primero iremos a dejar a Naruto – Dijo Neji

- ¿Nani? ¿Y por que yo primero?

- Por que tu casa queda mas cerca ¬¬

- Ah…ya lo sabia – le dijo sonriente

- Como digas Naruto

¬¬.OoOoOoOoO.¬¬

- ¡¡Hija ya llegamos!! – le llamo su madre desde la escalera

- Ho por Kami-sama, mi madre…¡¡Ya bajo!! – Les aviso y se levanto rápida del suelo – Kuso, Kuso, Kuso, debo ordenar esto y…limpiar aquello ahora mismo – se dijo sakura a si misma y comenzando a limpiar

¬¬.OoOoOoOoO.¬¬

- ¡Ya llegue! – aviso el pelinegro una vez adentro de su casa

- Ototo ¿en donde andabas? Dejaste muy preocupada a Oka-san – le dijo su querido hermano

- Pues en donde haya estado no debe importante… ¿y donde esta Oka-san?

- Salio demo no tarda en venir

- y ¿a donde vas tu?

- A dar una vuelta – le dijo el Uchiha mayor y salio de la casa

- Mejor, así no debo sopórtalo – se dijo

Subió a su cuarto, encendió la televisión, la recorrió en menos de un minuto y la volvió a pagar, luego reviso una pila de cuaderno y recordó que debía estudiar pero no se animo a hacerlo y se acostó en su cama boca arriba

- Rayos, esto es aburrido…creo que tendré que buscar una entretención que me distraiga un poco – susurro – tsk no tengo ganas de nada mejor me dormiré, estoy algo cansado – se dijo y se durmió

¬¬.OoOoOoOoOoO.¬¬

A la mañana siguiente Sakura entro al instituto junto con sus mejores amigas y como aun era temprano se quedaron sentadas a fuera a conversar unos momentos.

- Genial hoy es miércoles – Dijo sakura

- Por lo que veo recuperaste tu ánimo – le dijo Tenten

- y ¿Por qué te alegra tanto de que sea miércoles Saku-Chan? – le dijo la peliazul

- Por que hoy estaré sola en mi casa. Verán ayer…

**Flash back**

- Lista ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo una pelirrosa algo despeinada (y ¿Quién no lo estaría después de ordenar como loca su habitación?)

- Hija, tu padre y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte

- Pues díganlo ya – dijo impaciente

- Bueno, lo que querríamos decirte es que vas a estar sola en casa…durante un mes entero

- ¿Nani? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Me quieren abandonar? ¿Moriré de hambre? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¿Estaré loca? ¿Por…?

- ¡¡SAKURA!! Cálmate, solo será por cosas de negocios por eso tendremos que viajar a Hong Kong pero volveremos y no te preocupes por gastos económico, nosotros te estaremos mandando cada semana

- Ya veo… y ¿Cuándo se van?

- mañana mismo

**Fin Flash back**

- Eso quiere decir que tus padres están viajando camino a Hong Kong – le dijo Tenten

- Entonces eso significa que…- Tenten no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpida por…

- ¡¡Significa que abra fiesta en la casa de la Frentona!! – Grito cierta rubia de ojos celestes abrazando a las chicas {¿Abrazaba o asfixiaba?}

- I-no n-nos estas a-asfixiando – dijo casi sin aire sakura

- Ups, Gome ne – les dijo soltándolas y dejándola que respiraran para luego - ¡¡es que las extrañe demasiado!! – les dijo volviéndolas abrasar (o asfixiar) dejándola sin aire nuevamente

- N-nosotras t-ta-también te e-extrañam-os In-o-Chan – Dijo Hinata casi azul – I-i-no-Chan ¿Po-podrías soltarme? E-es que ya n-no tengo mucho a-aire y d-ebo ir a Cl-clases

- Ho claro – dijo soltándolas a todas – Gome ne, adiós Hinata – se despidió de su amiga que salio a paso rápido

- ¿Cuándo llegaste Ino? – Pregunto Tenten

- Ayer en la madrugada por eso no he venido a clases y ¿ustedes que me cuentan? No han cambiado nada

- Pues no tenemos mucho que contar – dijo Tenten a lo que sakura le miro con pesar y se tamo lo oídos – solo que…¡¡Uchiha Sasuke esta en nuestra clase!!

- ¡¡ ¿NANI?!! – Grito a todo pulmón – demo entremos a clases y sígueme contando mas detalles

- Por supuesto, entremos – dijo Tenten

- ¿alguien tiene tapones para los oídos? – dijo sakura

Estaban de lo mas normales en su clase cuando repentinamente la maestra salio del aula y toda la clase (solamente la chicas por que esa clase era solamente para chicas y los chicos estaban en otra clase) comenzaron a charlar

- ¡¡¿Qué Uchiha Sasuke esta en nuestro curso?!! – grito la rubia

- Hai, demo… ¿tú también lo conocías? – pregunto la pelirrosada chica

- Por supuesto, si es uno de los chicos mas populares de toda la región o mejor dicho ¡¡De todo el mundo!!

- Que exagerada – dijo sakura

- Es la verdad sakura – dijo Tenten

- Y ¿tú hablas con el frentona?

- No se si podría llamar así, solo cruzamos palabras de vez en cuando

- Demo se dirigen la palabra, si supieras lo difícil que es hablar con el

- ¿Enserio? – Dijo irónica – No lo dudo, el es un Ogro – le dijo la pelirrosa

Inner: pero un ogro muy atractivo, el mas lindo de todos

Ya cállate, que no me ayudas en nada

- De verdad, no has cambiado nada – le dijo Ino apoyando su rostro en su mano – sigues siendo la misma Anti-chicos-Frentona-estudiosa de siempre – concluyo con resignación y sakura le miro indiferente para voltear su rostro orgullosamente

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- Valla, que aburrido – susurro un aburrido ojos azules – Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?

- Pues esta de más decir que deben estar en clases escribiendo y prestando atención al profesor – dijo un pelirrojo dejando de escribir – cosa que TU no sabes hacer – volviendo a su escritura

- Uzumaki y Sabaku, guarden silencio – les indico el maestro de matemáticas que era algo estricto

- Hai – respondieron unisonoros los dos chicos

- Diablos, como me aburro en estas clases, en estos momentos me gustaría estar en el curso del teme

- Pues cámbiate – le dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de escribir

- No seria mala idea – dijo sonriente

- ¡Uzumuki! – le llamo el matemático golpeándolo levemente con el libro

- ¡agh! Lo siento, Iruka-sensei ¬¬. Que suerte la del teme de estar en el curso de Tenten-han y Sakura-Chan

- En especial por Sakura – dijo el Sabaku

- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto el rubio sin entender

- Es muy obvio ¿no? Tendrías que ser un idiota para no darte cuenta

- ¿Darme cuenta? ¿De que?

- Olvídalo, si no te haz dado cuenta del problema de Hinata estaba claro que no notarias el de Sasuke

- ¿Qué? no estoy entendiendo nada ¿Qué problema tiene Hinata-Chan? Y ¿Qué le ocurre al teme? ¿Esta bien? Gaara ¿podrias ser mas claro? – le interrogo el rubio y Gaara rodó los ojos

- Solo olvídalo Naruto

- ¡Uzumaki y Sabaku! ¡Fuera del aula enseguida! – les regaño Iruka

- ¡agh! Demo Iruka-sensei, no estamos Haciendo nada malo – le dijo Naruto

- Entonces si no quieren salir del aula, me resolverán el ejercicio numero trece

- ¿Qué? Demo es muy difícil TToTT – le reprocho el ojos azules

- Ustedes eligen. Los ejercicios o la expulsión del aula

- Yo Eligio los ejercicios – dijo seriamente Gaara levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el pizarrón

Es que Gaara era la persona más tranquila, seria e inteligente de toda la clase, así que su respuesta no fue ninguna sorpresa al igual que la respuesta del Uzumaki, ya que esto era lo de costumbre.

- Pues yo…yo elijo la expulsión – dijo un sonriente Naruto mientras salía del salón

- uf…Naruto nunca cambiara – dijo suspirando Iruka

¬¬.oOoOoOo.¬¬

Y así pronto llego el recreo. Las chicas ya iban camino hacia su siguiente clase cuando…

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! – le llamo un chico

- ¿he? ¡Naruto! ¿Cómo estas? Ohayo Gaara-Kun n.n

- Hola – le saludo el pelirrojo

- ¿Cómo están? – volvió a preguntar la chica

- Nosotros muy bien y ¿tu Sakura-Chan?

- Yo estoy bien – le dijo sonriente

- Es bueno verte sonreír otra vez – le dijo Gaara haciendo que sakura se sonrojada

- Ayer nos habías dejado preocupados – dijo el rubio

- Me da mucha pena saberlos, lo siento mucho, no quería preocuparlos – dijo apenada

- no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya – le dijo el pelirrojo

- Etto…y ¿Neji? – pregunto la pelirrosa para cambiar de tema

- Ya no debe tardar en llegar – le dijo Naruto

- entonces, les presentare a una amiga, un momento…¡¡Ino-cerda!! – le llamo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la rubia ya estaba ahí

- ¿Qué ocurre frentona? – le pregunto al chica sin percatarse de los dos chicos

- Ino, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. El es Uzumaki Naruto

- Hola – le saludo Naruto e Ino le contestó de la misma manera

- Y el es Sabaku no Gaara

- Mucho gusto, Yamaka Ino – le dijo sonriente

- Gaara – dijo simplemente

- Y te presentaría a Neji, demo…aun no ha llegado – dijo buscándolo – mira, allá viene

- Hola ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el castaño

- Neji quiero que conozcas a mi (mejor) amiga Ino, líder de las porristas. E Ino el es Neji, primo de Hinata – le dijo la presentadora sakura

- Yamaka Ino, un gusto – le dijo extendiendo su mano

- Hyuuga Neji – le respondió de igual manera tomando la mano de la chica y luego soltándola – Oye Sakura ¿no has visto a Tenten? – Pregunto ansioso y sus amigos comenzaron a toser falsamente – solo es para enseñarles algo ¬//¬

- Aja – hablaron unísonos sus amigos

- No lo tomes en cuenta, yo te levare donde ella – se oficio Ino

- Gracias – dijo i partió junto con la rubia chica

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! YA RECORDE LO QUE TE IBA A PREGUNTAR – grito el hiperactivo rubio

- Esta bien Naruto, ya he entendido demo para la próxima intenta no gritar por favor // _aun que creo que ya he quedado sorda// _

_- _ Lo siento sakura-Chan no quise hacerlo

- Y bien ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

- Así ¿Qué te parecería si yo me cambiara a tu clase?

- ¿Nani? ¿Eso se puede hacer? – pregunto sakura

- Pues claro, solo debo ir hablar con la anciana Tsunade y listo

- Ya veo, pues me parece una idea genial – dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¡¡SUGOI!! Entonces he de ir a hablar enseguida con la anciana, nos vemos después Sakura-Chan

- Adiós Naruto – se despidió la chica con el brazo en alto

- ¿He? ¿Qué tienes en la mano y todo el brazo? – Le pregunto Gaara

- ¡¡Nada!! – dijo algo alterada a la vez que escondía su brazo (izquierdo) con la manga de la chamarra

- Sakura, déjame verte

- ¡No es nada!

- Sakura… ¬¬

- Esta bien – dijo apretando los ojos y sacando el brazo lentamente pero Gaara se la toma y subió la manga

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – le dijo molesto (solo lo demostró frunciendo ceño)

- Etto…yo…

- Fue ayer ¿verdad?

- Hai – dijo apenada con la cabeza baja

- No quiero que lo vuelvas hacer ¿tus amigas saben de esto?

- ¡¡NO!! No puedo decirles, tú no le dirás ¿verdad?

- No lo se sakura, creo que deberían saberlo

- Claro que no, ellas no pueden saberlo, les he prometido no volver, si le llegas a decir se molestaran mucho con migo

- Entonces ¡ya lo hacías antes! – le pregunto y la chica bajo la cabeza dándole a entender que si lo hacia

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Gaara mirándole con ceño fruncido pero preocupado y sakura mirando el piso avergonzadas. Hasta que sonó el timbre y ambos debían entrar a clases

- Etto…debo irme a clases – dijo sakura

- Igual yo…

- Gaara-Kun por favor no le vayas a decir a las chicas ni nadie sobre esto ¿vale?

- Sakura…

- Onegai, yo por ahora debo ir a clases, luego hablamos demo, por favor no le digas a nadie

- Esta bien, demo luego hablaremos

- Hai, nos vemos, adiós. – se despido y se alejo corriendo del chico para entrar a clases y sentarse junto a su amiga Ino

- Sakura al fin llegas ¿en donde te habías metido? – pregunto su amiga Tenten

- Estaba afuera…hablando con Gaara-Kun

- ¡oye Frentona-pelos de chicle! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que conocías a Sabaku no Gaara, a Hyuuga Neji y a Uzumaki Naruto? – le dijo Ino

- Lo había olvidado ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – repitió con una ceja alzada como si fuera obvio – por que ellos son los solteros mas codiciados de todos el país – dijo la rubia – tal como Uchiha Sasuke

- Demo ¿Por qué son tan importantes? – pregunto interesada la ojos de jade

- Por que sus familias son dueñas de grandes empresas y tienen mucho dinero – dijo la chica de dos moños – Por ejemplo…Naruto. Su padre es dueño de la empresa I.U (importaciones Uzumaki) y su madre una gran abogada – le explico Tenten

- Exacto, al igual que Gaara. Sus familiares han sido por años herederos de la fábrica de consumos Sabaku (C.S) –le dijo la rubia

- Y ¿Los Uchiha? ¿Qué es lo que tienen? – volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa

- Pues…solamante tienen tres empresas muy reconocidas y las mejores de todo el país (o el mundo) una importadora otra exportadora y otra de moda en la que su madre estrena sus mejores diseños en la revista "¡La moda!" – le dijo Tenten señalando por la ventana la reviste que Leia una chica fuera de clases

- Ya veo. ¿Y que hay de Neji?

- Veamos…Hyuuga Neji… - dijo pensativa la rubia – vive con sus tíos desde pequeño, sus padres trabajan en una importadora de maquillaje y otra de joyería, en las cual les va muy bien – dijo Ino con una sonrisa – por eso es muy difícil acercárseles, ya que no le gusta presumir mucho y por eso han ido de colegio en colegio

- Dirás que a Gaara, Naruto y Neji no les gusta presumir, por que lo que es el Uchiha, le encanta – dijo sakura mientras le miraba escuchar música de reojos

- Demo, Sakura, Sasuke-sexy-Kun es diferente – dijo Ino pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por una protesta de su amiga

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente? – le dijo sakura alzando una ceja

- Por que Sasuke_-Sexy-_Kun_-Bombón-Chocolate-Sex-Simbol _es el más kawai de todo el grupo…aparte de Neji – susurro (lo de Neji) y se sonrojo

- A ya entiendo el aire distraído de Tenten cuando estamos cerca de los chicos – dijo Saura con una sonrisa picarona y picándola con un dedo a lo que Tenten se sonroja mas que un tomate

- N-no es cierto – dijo nerviosa

- Claro – dijeron irónicamente unísonas las amigas

- Pero aun así hay algo que me causa curiosidad…- dijo la rubia

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntaron unísonas Tenten y Sakura

- ¿Por qué Tenten le dice Sasuke-_sexy-Kun-bombón-chocolate-sex-simbol_? Es decir entiendo lo de sexy y sex simbol demo ¿Por qué el bombón-chocolate?

- Pregúntaselo a ella ¬¬ - le dijo sakura, ella también se preguntaba lo mismo aun que no quisiese decirle a Tenten o Ino

- Sencillo – respondió Tenten – bombón es por lo rico que es (pero en sabor no en dinero) {¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso ya lo probo? ¬¬#} es decir, es tan lindo que dan ganas de comérselo {mas te vale ¬¬}

- Y ¿el chocolate? – preguntaron sus amigas

- A pues es… ¡el relleno del bombón! – dijo aire de victoria y sus amigas se caían del asiendo (al estilo anime)

- No tiene remedio ¬¬ – dijeron sus amigas con una gota en la cabeza

La hora paso rápida y pronto llego la hora del almuerzo.

- Oye Ino... – comenzó hablar Tenten – pero tú también eres muy popular

- Hai, demo, no por que mis padres sean millonarios y cosas así (por que no lo son. Aun), es solo…por pertenecer a las porristas y ser la líder

- M…tiene razón, aparte que también has sido novia de los chicos más populares…a excepción de Shikamaru… - Dijo la ojiverde

- Hablando de el ¿Qué ha pasado entre ambos?

- Pues solo…rompimos, ya hace mucho – dijo con un leve dolor

- valla, lo siento demo ¿por que? – dijeron unísonas las dos amigas

- Pues…Por que habíamos ya la conexión que antes ya teníamos y eso, demo, aun no se ha acabado el mundo así que, solo debo superarlo y créeme que no pasara mucho – les dijo con una sonrisa a lo que sakura le miro algo sorprendida ¿Por qué no podía ser como Ino? Seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, la admiraba y mucho aun que a veces fuese una chica sin cerebro y le diera ganas de golpearla la admiraba.

- Miren ahí viene Hinata – dijo Tenten

- Oigan, demo, Hina-Chan si también es una Hyuuga ¿Por qué no es popular? – pregunto sakura

- Si lo es, demo donde es algo tímida, pasa desapercibida, ¿Es que últimamente no te has dado cuenta que la miran demasiado?

- Pues, no – respondieron con simpleza las dos amigas

- Hola chicas n.n – saludo la ojiperla y todos la saludaron

- Agh tengo mucha hambre ¿entraras al almuerzo con migo Hinata? – le dijo Tenten

- Hai – respondió la chica y se encamino junto con la castaña

- ¡¡Espérenos, nostras también vamos!! – Grito repentinamente la rubia tomando del brazo a su querida amiga Sakura

- ¿Nani? Demo tu siempre has dicho que te carga la comida del instituto al igual que yo ¿para que quieres entrar? – dijo sakura sin soltarse del agarron de su amiga

- Pues lo del almuerzo es verdad, aun que eso era antes de…ver a ESOS – recalco la palabra a lo que señalaba – bombones, ya pinky démonos prisa – grito la rubia mientras llevaba volando a sakura del brazo y esta gritaba

- ¡¡MI NOMBRE ES SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Una vez adentro sakura ya no podía echarse para atrás así que tomo una de las bandejas y no le quedo otra que servirse

- ¡¡Venga por aquí!! – Dijo una rubia mostrando los asientos – además tenemos la mejor vista de todas

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer Ino? – pregunto la castaña

- Llamar la atención de los chicos, en especial la de Sasuke-sexy-Kun

- Tu también -.-U – dijo resignada sakura

- Lo siento Ino demo… Sasuke-sexy-Kun-bombón-chocolate es de sakura ¿verdad?

- Hai… ¡¡¿NANI?!! – grito sakura

- ¿Frentona ya le has echado el ojo?

- ¿Qué dices? Ni que estuviera loca

- No mientas sakura, sabes que te Encanta – le dijo Tenten

- ¡¡No es cier…!! – Dejo incompleta la palabra para luego sonreír y decir – claro, Tenten tiene razón, me encanta Uchiha - dijo irónica – demo no tanto como Neji a ti Tenten ¬u¬ y no lo niegues- le dijo haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara y quedara en completo shock

- valla quien lo diría – comenzó hablar la rubia – quien diría que a mis dos mejores amigas les gustaran a dos de los chicos más populares de todo el mundo

- Te equivocas no son nada dos si no que tres – dijo Tenten saliendo del shock

- ¿Tres? – preguntaron unísonas las tres amigas

- Hai, aquí nuestra amiga Hinata – dijo acercando a ella – también esta loquita por uno de ellos- haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

- ¿así? ¿Y quien es? – dijo impaciente Ino

- Pues por…aquel rubio que esta junto a Sasuke-sexy-Kun

- ¡¡ ¿NARUTO?!! – Grito la rubia y sus amigas la hicieron callar en seguida (por suerte nadie escucho) mientras que Hinata parecía que le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco

- Hai – respondió sakura por Hinata - ¿Por qué crees que tartamudea cuando esta cerca de el al igual que Tenten?

- Hai…¡¡Hey!! – le reprocho

- Valla, entonces el último que queda es Gaara

- Te equivocas, el también esta ocupado – dijo Tenten

- ¿Por quien? – Pregunto la ojos azulados

- Por sakura – le respondió a lo que se escuchaba a sakura escupir su soda que esta tomando mojando un poco a Hinata xD

- ¿Nani? – dijo sakura algo atorada

- Demo ¿No que a la frentona le gustaba a Sasuke-Sexy-Kun?

- Hai – le respondió Tenten y esta vez Sakura casi se atora con un pedazo de pan xD

- ¡¡ ¿Nani?!! ¬¬# - volvió a reclamar Sakura

- Demo tiene a Gaara de repuesto por si no le funciona Sasuke-sexy-Kun-Bombón-Chocolate-Hot-Simbol, así tiene a alguien quien le consuele

- Ni que fuera una de esas Fans zorr…

- No he dicho que eres eso, sakura

- Valla, entonces tendré que buscarme otro chico que no sea uno de ellos- dijo divertida Ino a lo que salía junto a sus amigas del almuerzo - ¿he? Tenten creo que unos de los master popularidad te esta llamando

- No es a mi torpe es a Sakura

- ¿a mi? – pregunto sakura

- No a mi – dijo sarcástica Tenten – anda es Gaara

- Gaara-Kun – susurro y recordó que tenia una conversación pendiente con el y sintió una presión en el pecho. Camino con valor hacia donde estaba el y rogaba al cielo que no se acordara de la conversación. - ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto como si nada

- Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dijo el pelirrojo y sakura quería que la tragara la tierra

- Demo, estoy con mis amigas – dijo tratando de zafarse

- Pues ve a decirles que no podrás acompañarles y que la veras luego

- Hai – dijo desanimada – Etto…Chicas… creo que no podré acompañarles, si quieren pueden irse, en fin de aquí tengo para mucho

- No te preocupes Sakura, no iremos a ningún lugar – le dijo Tenten

- Además, no hay ningún otro lugar donde ir – le dijo Ino

- Arigato – les dijo y volvió lentamente donde el chico

- ¿De que creen que quiera hablar Sabaku no Gaara con sakura? – pregunto Ino

- No lo se – respondió Hinata – Demo por lo visto no es nada bueno

- Hai, Sakura se notaba incomoda – dijo Tenten - Espero que este bien – y todas asintieron

¬¬.OoOoOoOoOoO.¬¬

- Oigan chicos ¿Dónde esta Gaara? – Pregunto Neji

- Sino me equivoco, dijo que iría hablar algo con Sakura-Chan – le dijo el hiperactivo rubio – Lo que me recuerda que… ¡¡debo ir a hablar con Tsunade!!

- ¿Hablar con Tsunade? – Le pregunto el pelinegro - ¿desde cuando le llamas así?

- ah…es que quiero que me haga un favor

- ¿Qué clase de favor? – Pregunto Neji

- El que me cambie a la clase del teme – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y antes de que se me haga tarde iré a verla, nos vemos – se despidió y salio a toda velocidad cuando tropezó con Iruka y este le regañaba y sus amigos le miraban con una gota en la cabeza

- Nunca cambiara – dijo Neji resignado

- Dobe…

- ¿Crees que Tsunade lo deje cambiarse de clase?

- No lo se – dijo mirándolo de reojos

¬¬.OoOoOoOoO.¬¬

- ¿Me has entendido? No quiero que lo vuelvas hacer mas…si no quieres que se enteren otras personas – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus amigas (amigas de sakura)

- ¡iie! No le digas nada, te prometo que no lo volveré hacer – respondió con la cabeza baja

- Bien…- suspiro – ahora debo alcanzar a los chicos, nos vemos luego

- ¿Nos vemos luego?

- Recuerda que me voy hoy con tigo, así que te estaré esperando, nos vemos

- Adiós – se despidió del chico y se acerco a sus amigas

- ¿y? – pregunto emocionada la rubia

- ¿y que? – le respondió Sakura

- ¿Y que te dijo Gaara? ¿Para que te llamo? – le pregunto Tenten

- OH…para nada importante

- Entonces si no es importante ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos? – Le dijo astuta la rubia

- Por que…yo no quiero

-¿te pidió que salieras con el? – Pregunto Hinata

- No – respondió con una ceja alzada

- Acaso ¿se te declaro? – Pregunto al Tenten

- No ¬¬

- ¿Te pidió que fueras su novia? – Pregunto Ino

- ¡¡No!! – Respondió exaltada Sakura – No me pregunto nada de eso, Gaara y yo solo somos amigos

- Por hay se empieza Sakura – Le dijo Tenten picarona

- Hay Tenten ya cállate… - le dijo y volteo su rostro de lado contrario

- ¡¡Wuu!! Sakura y Gaara, sentados en un árbol besándose – comenzaron a cantar las amigas

- ¡¡ya cállese!! – les regaño una vez mas, aun mas sonrojada haciendo que todas rieran incluso ella

¬¬.OoOoOoOoOoOoO.¬¬

- ¡Mira allá viene Gaara! – Le dijo el castaño a Sasuke – oye Gaara ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Por nada en especial – contesto sin importancia

- ¿Qué tanto hablaste con Sakura? – volvió a preguntar Neji

- Nada que les pueda importar

- Bueno como quieras…viene de mal humor, seguro peleo con ella – le susurro a Sasuke

- ¬¬… ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – pregunto el ojos verde marino

- Fue hablar con Tsunade – Respondió el pelinegro

- ¿Para cambiarse de clase?

- Hai – respondieron sus amigos y le siguieron

Ese día, la hora se pasó rápido, solo se podía ver a Ino molestando a sakura, Tenten y Hinata riendo etc. Luego las amigas como siempre tenían que separarse para llegar a sus respectivos hogares. Sakura había llegado algo cansada así que abrió lentamente la puerta y dijo

- ¡¡Ya llegue!! Es verdad, estoy sola – y rió – al fin a descansar – dijo subiendo las escaleras y luego dejándose caer en su cómoda cama. Cerro lo ojos para descansar cuando sonó su celular – Mm… ¿Quién será ahora? – Se dijo cuando presionaba el botón para contestar y decía – ¿Moshi moshi?

- _¡¡Sakura!! –_ grito una chica desde el teléfono

- agh Tenten ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo algo dormida

- _ solo te llamo para recordarte, que no te vallas a olvidar de lo de hoy y que nos juntaremos a las cinco en la casa de Hinata_

- ¿para que? – pregunto sin entender

_- ¡¡ ¿Cómo que para que?!! ¡¡Recuerda que hoy es MIERCOLES y tenemos que ir de compras!! _– volvió a gritar

- ah es verdad – dijo hundiendo su cara en el almohadón – no te preocupes hay estaré…adiós – y colgó. Dejo el celular en su cómoda y se dio vuelta para quedar mirando el techo – y yo que quería dormir. Pero ya que, ahora debo cambiarme

Inner: Hai, que tal si en una de esas nos encontramos con Sasuke-sexy-Kun

Hai que tal si nos encontramos con… ¡¡ ¿nani?!! ¿Desde cuando nos importa vernos con el?

Inner: desde que comenzó a gustarte

No me gusta ¬¬

Inner: Si te gusta y no lo niegues

¿Por qué dices que me gusta?

Inner: Por que piensas en el

¿Qué es lo que pienso de el? ¿Qué es un chico arrogante, engreído, idolatrado con…unos hermosos ojos negros que derriten a cualquiera y con un cuerpo que vuelven loca a cualquiera hasta la más ciega…?

Inner: ejem ¬¬

. Esta bien, tal vez lo encuentre sexy, demasiado y tal vez SOLO TAL VEZ me atraiga un poco. Demo no me gusta

Inner: aun…

¬¬ mejor cállate y déjame vestir

Inner: Hai, por que si Sasuke nos viera en ropa interior seria una vergüenza

¡¡Que no lo hago por Sasuke!! ¬¬#

Inner: si claro, lo que digas – dijo irónica

Inner: esta bien, esta bien, me callo, solo diré que…¡¡SASUKE ES EL CHICO MAS LINDO, SEXY Y POPULAR DE TODO EL PLANETA!!

¬¬ Tu si estas loca

Inner: estoy loca por que te digo la verdad

¿Qué verdad? Si Sasuke es un…¬¬ olvídalo, de todas formas no me creerías

Inner: por que sabes que no puedes engañarme, recuerda que soy tu yo interno - le dijo sacando la legua

Ya lo se, ya lo se. Solo que eres insoportable

Inner: ¿por decir la verdad?

¡¡Ach!! Ya cállate

Inner: claro – dijo victoriosamente sonriente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**chigo: ¡¡**N**yaa!! Gome ne por la tardan, es que con esto del colegio solo he tenido que estudiar y apenas me alcanza el time si no es por los paros no la hubiera podido subir

**Y**umi: Hai, hasta nos estamos atrasando con nuestra primera historia TToTT demo no importa pronto nos pondremos al día ò_

**I**chigo: por supuesto, bueno saludos a todos los que me dejan review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: **"Cáp.10: Un Miércoles Agitado" **

**Y**umi: nos vemos n_n dejen _**REVIEW**_**!! ** **m(=*x*=)m** **N**ya!!


	10. Un Miércoles Agitado

**Cáp.10: Un Miércoles Agitado**

La chica estaba casi lista a no ser por sus desaparecidos zapatos que buscaba por toda la casa, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de su hogar

- Ya voy – grito desde arriba y bajo lo mas rápido que puso - ¿Dónde diablos estarán esos zapatos? – Se preguntaba a cada minutos mientras bajaba la escalera – ¡aquí están! Traviesos os habéis escondido, pero la los encontré – se dijo feliz cuando el timbre volvió a sonar – este…¡¡ya voy!! - volvió a avisar colocándose su calzado rápidamente para luego abrir la puerta - ¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿No que nos encontraríamos en la casa de Hinata? Y… ¿Qué hace Ino-cerda aquí? ¬¬

- ¡Hola Frentona! – saludo la rubia sonriente

- Veras Sakura, hemos venido por ti, por que cuando te llame te note algo distraída y habías olvidado que hoy nos juntaríamos así que he decido tomar precauciones ¿Qué tal? – Le Respondió Tenten

- No te hubieses molestado, hubiera ido igual, demo… y ¿el por que trajiste a la plástica? – dijo mirando a la rubia que le miraba con ojos matadores

- Por que ella también es nuestra amiga – Sonrío

- Además quiero ayudarte a comprarte ropa Sakura, amiga – Le dijo la rubia

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo la forma en la que me visto? – le reprocho

- Nada – dijo Irónica – solo necesita unos pequeños retoques – Dijo la ojos azulados

- y según tu ¿Cuáles retoques? – le miro desconfiada la ojos de jade

- Um…veras Sakura…- Comenzó hablar la castaña – tu forma de vestir no es mala, a decir verdad te ves muy bien, demo…solo queremos…etto…ponerte mas linda de lo que ya eres, eso es todo

- Pero si estoy muy bien así

- Y lo sabemos Pinky, solo queremos ponerte mas…sexy ¿si me entiendes, no? Siempre andas escondiéndote tras pantalones, pescadores, poleras anchas y faldas que solo una monja utilizaría al igual que tus vestidos…que nosotras sepamos no tienes ninguno – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Por que no me gustan, eso es solo para exhibicionistas y yo no lo soy, además…a mis padres no les gusta esa clase de ropa – dijo algo apenada

- Es por eso que decidimos darte una manita de gato o en nuestro caso de gatas – dijo la rubia divertida y las chicas rieron – bueno habrá que darnos prisa, Hinata nos espera- les dijo y Sakura saco su llave y salio de su hogar junto a sus amigas

¬¬.OoOoOoOoOoO.¬¬

- valla que hambre tengo y eso que he comido hace poco – se decía un rubio hambriento deambulando por habitación - ¿Qué puedo hacer para distraer el hambre? – Pensó - ¡ya se! Veré quien esta en el Chat – dijo levantándose enérgicamente de su cama y encendiendo la computadora – valla que suerte…le fastidiare un poco

------------------------------------------------- En el Chat ------------------------------------------------------ (lo que aparecerá en paréntesis es lo que dicen o piensan fuera del Chat y lo que apareceré en {…} son algunos detalles y […] notas de la autora y los guiones significan fuera de la conversación y/o Descripción)

Naruto: ¡Hola Teme!

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres dobe?

Naruto: Nada, es solo que estoy algo aburrido y hambriento y… no tengo a nadie más a quien molestar

Sasuke: bien, ahora no se si llorar y salir corriendo o pegarme un balazo ¬¬

Naruto: ¡mira! Se ha conectado Gaara, le uniré a la conversación – aviso para incluirlo al chat - ¡Hola! Gaara

Gaara: ¿Qué quieres? Espera no me digas…ya lo se… ¿Qué hay Sasuke?

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: que reunión soltó falta que se conecte Neji, Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan y Sakura-Chan

Sasuke: ¿tienes el correo de las chicas?

Gaara: ¿Cuándo te lo dieron? ("Si Naruto tiene el correo de las chicas no creo que me lo pase estando en presencia de Sasuke, conociendo a las chicas debieron decirle que no se lo pasara a el… no creo que Naruto sea tan estúpido para decirlo por aquí, mejor se lo piso después")

Naruto: este… ¡no! Pero si lo tuviera podríamos estar todos juntos jeje

Sasuke: Dobe ¬¬

Naruto: pero bueno…habrá que quedarnos con las ganas ja, ja ("es verdad que Sakura-Chan y las demás chicas me pidieron que no dijera nada, eso estuvo muy cerca, espero que los haya despistado, o al menos al teme, luego se lo pasare a Gaara")

Sasuke: por alguna razón no le creo ¬¬

Gaara: ya déjalo Sasuke ¿de verdad crees que alguien como Naruto podría tener los correos de las chicas?

Sasuke: Um…si tienes razón eso seria difícil

Naruto: ¡¿Qué están queriendo decir con eso?!

Gaara: Algo obvio Naruto, pero ya no importa, olvídalo

Naruto: ¬¬…chicos ¿No creen que este día esta algo aburrido?

Sasuke: hmp. El dobe tiene razón

Gaara: Hai podríamos hacer algo e ir por Neji ¿No creen?

Sasuke: Demo ¿Dónde quieres ir? O ¿A dónde podríamos ir?

Gaara: yo se donde…

¬¬.oOoOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- Bien, ya casi llegamos a casa de Hinata – anunciaba una alegre rubia

- Al fin – dijeron unísonas las dos amigas

- Esa subida es agotadora – Decía una cansada Sakura a una igual de casada castaña

- Bien ahora solo hay que llamar a Hinata por esta cosa que parece ser un timbre con parlante – decía Ino mientras examinaba el timbre y lo presionaba

- _Domicilio Hyuuga ¿Quién es? –_ contesto una voz desde el parlante

- Este…somos amigas de Hinata ¿se encontrara ella? – Hablo Ino

- _¿Amigas de la Srta. Hyuuga?... Díganme sus nombre_

- Haruno Sakura, Yamaka Ino y Tenten (no se el apellido xD)

-_Yamaka, Haruno y…Tenten…Um... en efectivo, aquí están, ya pueden entrar solo déjenme abrirle las puertas _– y la voz del timbre dejo de hablar a lo que la Gran puerta Con una "H" en medio comenzó abrirse dejando ver un hermoso jardín y una gran casa

- ¿Saben? Con lo cansada que estaba no me había dado cuenta que enorme es el patio y la casa de Hinata – dijo Tenten casi hipnotizada igual que sus dos amigas mientras avanzaban lentamente admirando todo a su alrededor cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

- ¡¡Chicas!! – las llamo una voz muy familiar y todas fijaron su vista en ella

- ¡Hina-Chan! ¡Hola! – Grito Sakura, acercándose a la peliazul - ¿estas lista?

- Listísima

- Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? - dijo Ino

- Demo chicas… Le he pedido a mi conductor que nos lleve ¿no os molesta verdad?

- Por supuesto que no Hinata – dijo Tenten - ¿Dónde esta?

- Ya viene, fue por la…

- ¡¡Una limosina!! – grito sorprendida la rubia mientras se acercaba al auto estacionado y comenzaba a tocarlo toda embobada

- Sensacional – dijeron unísonas las dos amigas

- Valla, no me esperaba esto – dijo ya cerca del auto y tocándolo

- Les presento a mi chofer, su nombre es Ángelo pillchety de matbellier costarica pero todos le decimos Alfren

- Mucho gusto – dijeron las tres amigas

- ¡Bien que están esperando! Suban a este fabuloso auto que nos llama – ordeno con estrellita en los ojos como si el auto fuera de ella

- Tómatelo con calma Ino, solo es un auto – dijo Tenten

- ¿Solo un auto? Tenten ¡por favor! Es más que un auto, ¡Es una **limosina**! – exclamo la rubia haciendo que sus amigas se cayeran al estilo anime

- Mejor subamos al auto antes de que diga cualquier otra estupidez ¬¬ - dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza y todas obedecieron y subieron rápidamente – valla es igual de linda por dentro – dijo una vez dentro

- ¡perfecto! Ahora ¡échale a correr _Alfonso_! – Grito emocionada la rubia a lo que el conductor solo la miro por el retrovisor y alzo una ceja

- Esto…ya puedes partir Alfren – ordeno la ojos de perla y el auto partió

- ¡Y dese prisa _Álvaro_! – le ordeno muy convencida d e que ese si era su auto

- Este…lo siento pero solo obedezco las órdenes de la Srta. Hyuuga-san – contesto sin desviar su vista del parabrisas – y mi nombre no es "Álvaro" – dijo mirándola por el retrovisor- mi nombre es "Ángelo pillchety de matbellier costarica"

- Ya como sea _Mario_ ¬¬ - discutía la rubia mientras sus amigas le miraban con una gota en la cabeza

- No cambiara – suspiro Tente avergonzada por su amiga

- Iie y es una vergüenza – respondió Sakura

- ¡Ya estamos por llegar!

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- Es un día muy hermoso ¿no creen? – decia un rubio mientras caminaba

- Naruto tiene Razón, es un día muy lindo – le contesto un castaño

- Que suerte que te encontramos en el camino Neji – Dijo el ojos azules

- Si que suerte – dijo algo irónico – y… ¿Dónde Vamos? – pregunto de pronto algo despistado

- A ver si Tenten esta en su casa – bromeo de pronto el Uchiha a lo que este frunció ceño

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la casa de Sakura? – le reto el Hyuuga y el pelinegro le miro con ceño fruncido

- No creo que podamos, uno, nos queda muy lejos y dos por que ella no esta en su casa – dijo de pronto unos de sus amigos y todos le miraron con una ceja alzada

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Gaara? – Pregunto el ojos azulados

- Por que ella me lo dijo hoy cuando íbamos en el autobús – Contesto tranquilo el Sabaku m

- Valla, veo que alguien te esta llevando la ventaja en conquistar a la pelirrosa, Sasuke – se mofo el pelilargos

- Como si me importara – Gruño y volteo su rostro

- Pues yo creo que si le importa – "susurro" Fuerte el Rubio

- ¿Qué haz dicho dobe? ¬¬

- ¿eh? Este…y-yo na-nada je, je – sonrío Naruto con una sonrisa y una gota en la cabeza

- Ya enserio, ¿Dónde vamos? – volvió a preguntar el castaño

- A ver los nuevos videojuegos, al parecer llegaron nuevos, lo he visto hoy en un volante del autobús

- ¡¡Sugoi!! Solo espero que este mortal combat II – Grito el rubio

- ¡¡Ah! ¡Dobe por que tienes que gritar, si sigues así me saldré quedando sordo! – Le grito el pelinegro acompañado de un golpe en la cabeza del rubio

- ¡aaagh! No fue intencional, dattebayo – dijo el rubio con caratas en los ojos y afirmándose la cabeza para luego cambiar su expresión a molesto - ¡Y no me golpees Teme! – volvió a gritar el hiperactivo chico

- ¡¡Te he dicho que dejes de gritar!! - Grito el Uchiha mientras comenzaba una pelea con su amigo el rubio. Mientras que a Neji y a Gaara le salía una gotita en la cabeza

- Ya comenzaron – suspiro Neji

- Son unos torpes – dijo el pelirrojo sin prestarle mucha atención a sus amigos que seguían gritándose toda clase de insultos

- ¡¡NUNCA HABIA CONOCIDO A UN IDIOTA COMO TU EN TODA MI VIDA!! –grito el Uchiha mientras tres venitas se hacían presente

- ¡¡Y YO NUNCA HABIA CONOCIDO A ALGUIEN TAN AMARGADO COM TU!! ¡¡ De seguro eres así por que la linda de Sakura-Chan no te toma en cuenta!! - Grito desesperado el Uzumaki a lo que se podía presenciar a un Uchiha más molesto que antes

- ¡¡BIEN AH LLEGADO TU HORA!! – grito colocando sus manos como si le fuera a asfixiar lastima que fue interrumpido por unos de sus amigos que presenciaba tal espectáculo

- ¡¡YA DETENGANSE, FUE SUFICIENTE!! – Grito ya arto de todo el Hyuuga y colocándose en medio de los dos amigos que estaban a punto de matarse – si siguen así no llegara ninguno de los dos vivos a la tienda, así que compórtense

- Neji tiene razón…aun que pensándolo bien…Neji déjalos – Dijo divertido el Sabaku

- Gaara ¬¬…al menos podrías ayudarme ¿no crees?

- Esta bien, esta bien… ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo Neji? ¬¬…bien ustedes dos ¡ya basta! No mas escándalo – dijo tranquilo – Mejor apurémonos en llegar al atienda y déjense de comportarse como niños pequeños malcriados…a pesar de que eso sean…ahora caminen si no, no llegaremos nunca – ordeno el pelirrojo volteándose y adelantándose mientras sus dos amigos se ordenaban la ropa y luego voltean sus rostros de lado contrario y decían al mismo tiempo el ultimo insulto

- Dobe/Teme

- Al fin, todo termino – suspiro Neji – Gracias Gaara

- No importa, ahora solo démonos prisa si queremos llegar – Contesto el chico sin voltear su rostro atrás

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¡¡Al fin hemos llegado!! – Grito Ino saliendo del auto – Muchas Gracias _Rodolfo_ –

El conductor solo miraba a Ino con ojos matadores, mientras que la rubia simplemente sonreía - ¿La paso a buscar Srta. Hyuuga?

- Yo te llamare Alfren, Muchas gracias – sonrío amable y el conductor hecho a andar el auto

- ¡¡Adiós _Juan_ nos vemos!! – Grito alzando la mano - ¿creen que no le agrado? – Pregunto inofensiva la rubia a lo que a sus amigas se caían al estilo anime

- ¡No! Como crees Ino, si le encantas – Dijo Sarcástica Sakura

- ¡ah que bueno! Por un instante pensé que no le agradaba – sonrío la chica a lo que a sus amigas les apareció una gota en la cabeza

- //_que ingenua -.-//_ mejor entremos de una buena vez – dijo Sakura aun con la gota en la cabeza

- ¡¡Vamos!! – Grito Ino afirmándose de sus amigas y entrando a la tienda

- Vaya aquí hay ropa muy hermosa ¿no? - dijo Tenten viendo toda las prendas

- Hai y lo mejor que los precios no son tan altos como uno piensa – dijo feliz Hinata

- Esta ropa esta genial ¿siempre vienes a comprar aquí Ino-cerda?

- Hai, es por eso que las he traído – les dijo mientras escogía una blusa blanca con escote – mires ¿no esta genial?

- Es muy linda cerda – dijo admirando la blusa

- Toma, pruébatela

- ¿eh? Este, ¡no! No podría…---

- Tienes Razón no podrías, por que hay que combinarla con algo – dijo buscando entre todos los demás trajes

- No Ino, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir que…---

- Toma, ahora si – dijo mostrándole una falda color negra y unos zapatos con algo de tacón – ahora apresúrate y pruébatelo, te quedara estupendo

- No Ino, yo…---

- No me lo agradezcas no es nada, ahora solo entras y ponte esa ropa – dijo empujándola dentro del probador - y mas vale que te apresures – dijo divertida para luego mirar sus dos amigas – bien ahora ustedes – rió maliciosa y con cara de maniática

- Ten-Chan, estoy comenzando a pensar que creo que fue mala idea traer a Ino-Chan con nosotras

- Pienso lo mismo Hinata, Ino me esta comenzando a dar miedo – dijo Tenten con una gota

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- Al fin llegamos – Dijo un castaño algo cansado

- ¡Excelente! Y al parecer si esta mortal combat II – dijo el rubio mirando la repisa – y miren ¡también esta Zombies III! Me han dicho que es muy bueno – Exclamo el rubio

- Si es muy bueno, yo lo he jugado – dijo el pelirrojo - es genial ver a todos esos zombies y personas morir, además lo he jugado en 3D es mucho mas real

- ¡ah! Pero que suerte, este es en 3D – dijo el moreno divertido

- ¡Ya quiero jugarlo! – Grito Naruto

- Pues allá hay una maquina para jugarlos, con casco y todo – Dijo Sasuke

- ¡Sugoi! Entonces iré enseguida

- Espera Naruto, yo que t no lo haría, es demasiado sangriento para ti – Dijo Gaara deteniéndolo

- Además, una vez que estés dentro del juego no podrás salir por que no podrás reconocer, lo que es ciencia ficción de la realidad y después no podrás dormir – Dijo Neji

- Y conociéndote, saldrás Arrancando apenas introduzcas el juego – Rió el Uchiha

- ¡Claro que no! Te demostrare que no soy ningún cobarde – dijo el rubio con una vena en la cabeza y con dirección al juego

- Que conste que le advertimos – dijo Sasuke

- Lo has hecho a propósito ¿verdad? – Dijo Neji

- Por supuesto

- Y como Naruto es tan inteligente, ha caído en el juego de Sasuke – Dijo Gaara

Neji suspiro al igual que Gaara – Ahora abra que esperar cuanto se tarda en salir de ese juego y salga llorando

- Si es que no se queda ahí para siempre – Dijo divertido el pelinegro al ver como gritaba su querido amigo

- ¡AH! ¿QUE ES ESTO? ¡¡DEMASIDO REAL!! ¡¡AH!! ¡¡SAQUENME!! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUEGO ES ESTE? – Gritaba el chico mientras a su amigos le salían unas gotas y todos los de la tienda se quedaban mirando al rubio

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¡chicas! ¿Ya estas listas? – Pregunto una ojos azulados impaciente

- No lo se Ino-cerda, creo que esto es algo…exhibicionista – Dijo Sakura aun dentro del probador

- Opino lo mismo que Saku-Chan, esto es vergonzoso – dijo Hinata adentro igual que Sakura

- Pues yo opino que esto me queda fabuloso – Dijo Tenten saliendo del Probador

Tenten lucia un traje Oriental rojo, al igual que sus zapatos y sus dos coles de cuentas que sujetaban sus monitos

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – Pregunto la chica dando una pequeña vuelta y quedando con la aprobación de Ino

- Te ves muy bien Tenten, el rojo te sienta de maravillas – Dijo Ino

- Vaya Tenten, cualquiera que te viera diría que vienes de china – Dijo Sakura sacando solamente la cabeza del probador

- Te vez muy bien Ten-Chan – dijo Hinata al igual que Sakura

- Muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo – Y ahora ustedes ¿Qué están esperando para salir?

- Nunca, no pienso salir con esta ropa – Dijo Sakura entrando la cabeza

- Yo menos – Dijo Hinata igual que Sakura

- Hay, chicas no sean tímidas y…SAL-GAN ¡YA! – Dijeron unísonas las dos amigas mientras jalaban del brazos a sus amigas para sacarlas - ¡Ho vaya! – dijeron sorprendidas las dos chicas al ver fuera a sus amigas

- Hinata, te dije que te verías muy bien con ese vestido – dijo Ino

El vestido era blanco entero con un escote mediano y que se amarraba en el cuello y en la cintura venia muy ajustado que resaltaba la figura de la chica, y lo que era la parte de la falda levantada como con falsos que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y unos zapatos de medio tacón

- No lo se yo creo que es algo pequeño – dijo Apenada Hinata

- Pues yo creo que te queda maravillo – Dijo Sakura

- Arigato…demo, tu no te quedas atrás Saku-Chan

Sakura vestía con las prendas que le había escogido Ino, una blusa blanca ajustada con ese escote que dejaba ver mucho y que resaltaba el físico de la chica junto con una falda negra levantada igual que la de Hinata con algo de falsos, y los zapatos con tacones

- ¿he? Esto…yo no creo que me quede tan bien como tu – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡pero que dicen, si ambas se ven tan lindas! – dijo Ino abrasándolas a las tres

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¿Cuánto mas creen que le falta? – Pregunto Neji

- No creo que mucho – Respondió Gaara

- Ojala que se apure, ya me tenia los oídos hinchados de tanto grito – Dijo el moreno

- ¡pero si fue tu idea que jugara! Ahora no te quejes – le dijo Neji

- Ahí viene Naruto – aviso el pelirrojo cuando Naruto se les acercaba con cataratas en los ojos y un aura negra a su alrededor

- Creo que no podré dormir hoy, dattebayo…

- Te advertimos que no jugaras Naruto – Dijo Neji

- Demo si no lo hacia, iba a quedar de cobarde ante el teme…

- Aunque igual has quedado que cobarde, te la has gritado todo el juego – dijo Gaara

- Hmp…dobe – dijo Sasuke y voltio su rostro para ver la tienda del frente - ¿Pero que…? – se pregunto y comenzó a caminar fuera de la tienda de videojuegos

- ¿Eh? Teme ¿A dónde vas?... ¡¡teme!! – le llamo el rubio

- Sasuke ¿estas bien? – Pregunto el Hyuuga pero el moreno tampoco respondió y siguió su camino

- Al parecer, creo que vio a alguien – Dijo Gaara

- ¿A quien? - Preguntaron unísonos los otros dos amigos

- Um…no lose por que no mejor le seguimos

- ¡¡Hey teme!! – volvió a gritar el Uzumaki

- ¡cállate usuratonkachi! – le dijo el Uchiha

- ¿Por qué? ¿A quien has visto? – pregunto curioso el rubio

- ¡Que te calles y solo sígueme! – ordeno el pelinegro

¬¬.oOoOoOo.¬¬

- Entonces nos llevamos esta ropa – Le dijo Ino a la cajera

- ¿Se las llevaran puesta? – pregunto la cajera

- Hai demo ¿me podría pasar una bolsa para echar la otra ropa? – dijo Ino

- Claro, tomen – dijo amable la cajera

- Arigato – agradeció la rubia para luego fijar su vista a fuera de la tienda y girar bruscamente donde sus amigas – chicas ¡no van a creer a quienes eh visto afuera! Pero tranquilícense por que… ¡vienen los cuatro fantásticos hacia aquí! – dijo emocionada Ino a lo que sus amigas se tensaron intensamente y ponían cara de que se fueran a desmayar

- ¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡No pueden vernos aquí! y ¡¡así!! – Grito desesperada Tenten

- ¿Por qué no? Si se ven muy lindas – le dijo Ino con cierto molestar

- T-tu N-no e-entiendes Ino…¡¡ELLOS VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ!! – Grito Tenten al ver que se acercaban mientras que Hinata parecía petrificada y con tic en el ojo

- ¡Hay que hacer algo rápido antes que…!-- Trato de hablar Sakura cuando escucho una voz familiar

- ¡Haruno! – le llamo el pelinegro y salio giro rápidamente quedando cara a cara con el y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ¡Uchiha! – respondió la chica

- ¡Oye teme! ¿Me dirás a quien has visto? – Dijo un recién llegado rubio que no se había percatado de las demás presencias de las chicas que al ver la vista fija de su amigo giro su cabeza a ver que tanto veía -¿eh? ¡¡ ¿Hinata-Chan?!! – grito sacando de su shock a Hinata

- Ho-hola Na-Naruto-Kun –Tartamudeo sonrojada la chica

- ¿Pero…? ¿Qué te has hecho? – Pregunto a lo que Hinata bajo sus cabeza algo decepciona (pensando que a Naruto no le había gustado su forma de vestir) - ¡Te ves fabulosa! – Volvió a gritar el rubio a lo que Hinata levanto su cabeza sorprendida y más sonrojada aun

- Este…a-arigato – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? – Dijo un Castaño con ceño fruncido - ¿Hinata? ¿Pero que…? – dijo mirando a su prima, su forma de vestir y a su querido amigo tan cerca de la chica para luego mirar a otro lado y decir - ¿Tenten?

- Ho-hola N-neji-Kun – saludo tímida

- ¿Pero que te has hecho? Te vez fantástica – Dijo sin pensar con un leve sonrojo al igual que la chica

- Muchas Gracias – sonrío

- Vaya que coincidencia encontrarnos todos aquí ¿ne? – dijo Irónica Sakura

- ¿Sakura? – le llamo el pelirrojo y Sakura volteo lentamente y con un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas

- G-Gaara-Kun – Pronuncio la chica

- Valla…no pensé que… ¡Te vez genial! – Dijo el chico con los ojos bien abierto

- Arigato – sonrío la chica a lo que un pelinegro empuño su mano con algo de enojo

- //_No puedo creer que le sonría a el y sea mas simpático con el que con migo, ¿Qué le ve? Es un amargado ¬¬ hasta yo soy mas simpático que el…definitivamente el no me la va a ganar…no dejare que el se quede con… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? Como si me interesara lo que pasara entre ellos dos, aun que… viendo bien a Sakura, no esta nada de mal, no seria mala idea ligármela y exhibirla un poco por el colegio, eso seria perfecto, demo si quiero llegar a eso debo darme prisa antes de que Gaara se me adelante…//_ y…¿hace cuanto que están aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro como si nada

- Hace mucho demo ya nos íbamos – le respondió Sakura

- Nosotros igual ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos? – Pregunto Neji – Yo llamare a Alfren para que nos venga a recoger ¿si?

- No hace fal…--- fue interrumpida Sakura por una de sus amigas que le tapaba la boca

- Me parece una excelente idea – dijo Ino que sujetaba a Sakura – mejor llama a Joaquín

- Alfren – dijo Neji serio

- Eso…Pablo – respondió Ino y a Neji le apareció una gota igual que a todos

- Esta bien, yo lo llamo – dijo resignado Neji abriendo la tapa de su teléfono celular

- ¡¡Sugoi!! ¡¡Nos iremos en limosina!! – Grito emocionada a lo que todos la miraron con cara de "rara" {xD} logrando que la rubia riera nerviosa y se le asomara una gota

- Bueno…mientras esperamos que Alfren venga por nosotros ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos algo para calmar la sed? – Dijo el pelilargo a lo que todos asintieron y caminaron a un puesto de sodas cerca de allí

- Oye Gaara-Kun ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

- Pues fue Sasuke quien las vio – Respondió el ojos marinos a lo que Sakura miro de reojos al Uchiha que caminaba pensativamente

- Ya veo… ¡pero que alegría me da volverte a ver! – dijo de pronto Sakura lo que el Uchiha al escucharlo se paralizo un momento pero luego siguió caminando pero esta vez prestando un poco mas de atención en lo que decían los dos chicos (Sakura y Gaara)

- A mi igual, Sakura – le dijo amable y los dos siguieron conversando entretenidamente mientras que un pelinegro se agota en sus preguntas

- //_¿Por qué ella dijo eso? Y ¿Por qué el le contesto así? ¿Debí Haver hecho algo? Al parecer Gaara me lleva mucha ventaja…pero no puedo dejar que el me gane en este juego, aquí pueden jugar dos personas. Haruno Sakura será mía,, ella tiene que ser mía solo mía…OH al menos hasta que me canse de ella…¿Por qué estoy hablando como si ella de verdad me gustara? Me gusta pero solo para exhibirla un rato, como todas las anteriores, aun que me gustaría tener algo mas con ella…i se que lo conseguiré…aun que eso signifique que tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza…// -_ pensó cuando una voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

- ¡¡Uchiha ten cuidado con el…! – Pero no sirvió de mucho ya que el Uchiha había golpeado con la cara contra un poste eléctrico y había caído de trasero al piso - ¿estas bien? – pregunto la chica tendiéndole la mano lo que el Uchiha se paro sin ayuda de ella y con serio enojo que la chica y todos se percataron - ¿dije algo malo?

- Déjalo Sakura-Chan, no ah tenido un buen día – le dijo de consuelo el rubio y todos siguieron como si nada – Oye Hinata-Chan

- Di-dime Na-Naruto-Kun

- ¿Tu has elegido esa ropa?... ¡por que te vez muy bien! – dijo sonriente el ojos azulados

- A-arigato Na-Naruto-Kun…- le dijo la chica llegando al puesto de sodas {casi olvido que iban hacia allá xD}

- Bien ¿Qué van a pedir? – Pregunto Neji sentándose en una mesa {ósea en una silla pero así se les dice, para que no piensen que se sentó en la mesa xD}

- ¡sodas! – dijeron casi todos

- Buenas Tardes ¿Qué van a pedir? – pregunto el mesero

- Este…ocho sodas por favor – señalo el castaño

- Enseguida se las traigo – dijo el mesero y se marcho

- y…dime Tenten ¿sueles vestirte así? - pregunto curioso el pelilargo

- No exactamente demo me gusta esta clase de ropa – dijo algo apenada Tenten

- Se puede notar…pareciera que de verdad vinieras de china…

- Es que…mi madre es de allá, así que es Hereditario – Le dijo sonriente

- Ya veo… y ¿desde hace cuanto vives aquí?

- Prácticamente desde que he nacido. Veras, cuando mi madre conoció a mi padre vivían en China pero luego que se casaron se vinieron a Japón…

- Aquí están sus sodas señor – dijo de pronto el mesero

- Arigato, tome, quédese con el cambio – le paso Neji y el mesero se fue

- A-ahora cuenta de ti Neji-Kun – le dijo interesada Tenten

- Veamos, no es mucho…desde pequeño me críe con mis tíos, ya que mis padres estaban muy ocupado trabajando y viajando de un lugar a otro. Demo a veces hablo con ellos por teléfono, aun que no es mucho por que el trabajo no les deja mucho tiempo, a veces, suelen visitarnos y por lo que ahora se, están en Europa y vendrán en dos semanas mas – le relato el Hyuuga

- Ya veo…

- ¡¡Miren ya llego _mi_ limosina!! Digo la limosina – grito Ino - ¿Qué están esperando? ¿Una tarjeta de invitación? ¡Vámonos! – Dijo sonriente y todos se levantaron

- No se preocupen, Ino tiende a emocionarse mucho con las limosinas – Les dijo la pelirrosa a sus amigos mientras se subía al vehiculo

- Buenas noches Señores – les saludo respetuosamente el chofer

- ¡¡HOLA _CARLOS_!! – grito la rubia alegre y el conductor la miro con ojos pequeños y a los otros les aparecía una gota en la cabeza

- Esto…A-Alfren a-a casa d-de nuestros a-amigos – indico Hinata y el auto comenzó andar

- ¿Dónde el joven Uzumaki? – pregunto el chofer y Hinata asintió

- Y-y lu-luego don-donde Sa-Sasuke-San – y el chofer dio a entender y tomo un atajo

- Y ¿Dónde estaban ustedes chicos? – pregunto Ino

- En la tienda de videojuegos – Respondió Naruto

- Ah, los chicos y sus videojuegos – dijo Ino colocando cara de irremediable ( =_=U)

- Oyendo como el dobe gritaba del miedo – bufo el moreno

- ¡¡Demo fue por que me trataste de cobarde!! – Exclamo el rubio con una vena en la cabeza

- Y como tú eres tan tonto caíste en el juego y quedaste como un cobarde delante de todos los de la tienda – Dijo Neji

- ¡Era muy real! – dijo con cataratas en los ojos logrando que todos rieran (ecepto Gaara y Sasuke)

- Hemos llegados al hogar del joven Uzumaki – dio el aviso el conductor

- OH muchas gracias Alfren – dijo bajándose del auto

- De nada joven, es un placer llevarlo

- Bueno adiós chicos, nos vemos chicos – se despidió y el auto siguió su rumbo

- A ahora a casa de Sasuke… ¿alguien vive cerca de aquí? – pregunto el pelilargo

- ¡Yo! – Dijo la rubia – unas cuatro cuadras mas arriba

- ¿Te has cambiado de casa Ino-cerda? – pregunto Sakura

- Claro que no, solo vengo de visita a ver a mi abuela, esta algo enferma.

- Bien, llegamos _//al fin//_ - dijo el conductor – su casa Srta. Yamaka

- ¡Arigato Tomas! Nos vemos mañana ¡adiós! – se despido la chica y el auto volvió a seguir su recorrido

- Que bueno es saber que la señorita Hyuuga no tiene mas amigas así – dijo el chofer y algunos rieron

- Oye Hinata…vaya confianza la de tu chofer – le dijo Tenten en susurro

- Hai, es que ah trabajado mucho tiempo con nosotros y es cómplice de todas nuestras travesuras

- O de las que hace Neji, por que tuyas no creo – dijo Sakura y las chicas rieron

- Al menos ahora has dejado de tartamudear Hinata – dijo divertida la castaña y la ojiperla se sonrojo

- y por lo que veo tu debes estar muy feliz Ne…Tenten – dijo Sakura en defensa de Hinata

- ¡¡¿Por qué dices eso Sakura?!! No ves que puede oírte – dijo en susurro mientras sus amigas reían -¿de que se ríen? – dijo con un sonrojo y ojos matadores

- De nada, Tenten – le dijo Sakura

- Ya llegamos Joven Uchiha – aviso el chofer y el chico se bajo diciendo un "Hmp".

- _//Vaya siquiera es capas de decir buenas noches ¬¬//_ - pensó Sakura

- ¿Ahora donde mis señores? - Pregunto el conductor

- este a…-- estaba por hablar Hinata cuando Neji la interrumpió

- A casa de Tenten – dijo y el conductor espero a que dieran la luz verde y siguió

- Oye Gaara-Kun ¿Uchiha siempre es así? –

- ¿Cómo "así"? – pregunto sin entender

- "Así"...es decir que siempre dice lo mismo ese estúpido "Hmp".

- Ah…hai siempre ¿Por qué?

- Solo curiosidad…aun que ahora puedo estar de que no tiene modales – dijo algo seria a lo que Gaara rió {Raro ·_·} - ¿ah? ¿Dije algo gracioso? ¿De que te Ries? – dijo sin entender

- De ti – dijo entre carcajadas mientras llamaba la atención de sus amigos - este no es nada – y sus amigos volvieron a lo que estaban

- ¿De mi? – pregunto aun mas confundida

- No de ti, de lo que has dicho…pero no es nada, olvídalo

- Ah…claro…- dijo sin entender

- Aun no entiendes ¿verdad? – pregunto {¿lee las mentes?}

- La verdad…iie…- dijo apenada

- Es que es muy gracioso escuchar por primera vez que alguien le diga algo así a Sasuke, en especial viniendo de una chicas, como todas andan loquitas por el

- Casi todas, yo no me uno a ese grupo – dijo como con asco

- por eso mismo, es divertido

Inner: hay ya quisieras Sakura…sabes que igual perteneces a ese grupo

Por supuesto que no, ni que estuviera loca

Inner: pues si lo estas y arto, estas muy loca por Sasuke

¡¡HAY SI YA QUISIERAS!! ¬¬#

- ¡Sakura! – le llamo el Sabaku sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿ah?

- Te estaba diciendo que no es muy peculiar que una chica diga eso de Uchiha Sasuke, al contrario solo dicen maravilla, a pesar de que el las trates fríamente y la use como unos objetos, por eso nunca ah tenido una novia que le dure mas de una semana

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Por que para el las chicas son solo diversión, y una vez de que se aburre de ellas las desecha como pañuelos usados sin importarles cuanto sufra la chica, es muy buen amigo lo admito pero su actitud lo hace decaer – dijo dejando a Sakura mas pensativa

Así que a Uchiha Sasuke solo busca a las chicas para divertirse ¿eh?...

Inner: ¡pues con migo no podrá! Nosotras seremos las únicas que le volveremos loco y que le botaremos como pañuelo usado

¿Sabes? Tu idea no esta tan mala, esa seria una lección para el Uchiha…el problema es…¿Cómo la haremos si nos enamoramos de el?

Inner: el plan se vendría abajo…solo tendremos que tener cuidado

Hai, Sasuke te metiste con la chica equivocada…

- ¡Llegamos a la casa de La Sra. Tenten!

- Muchas gracias Alfren, nos vemos Chicos

- Ahora donde Gaara y Luego donde Sakura, Alfren – ordeno Neji

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¡Ya llegue! – Dio aviso un casi molesto Uchiha – al parecer no hay nadie – dijo al ver que nadie contestaba cuando…

- ¡OH! Eres tu Ototo ¿lno crees que es muy tarde? – le dijo su hermano mayor mientras entraba a la cocina

- Eso no debería importarte – dijo con enojo

- vaya, vienes de mal humor ¿te ocurrió algo? ¿Alguna chica te rechazo?

- Cierra la boca imbecil, no debería importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer - le respondió

- Tal vez a mi no pero a Oka-san si le importara ¿no crees?

- Mas te vale no decir nada – le dijo y se fue a su cuarto molesto

- Al parecer si le ocurrió algo – dijo subiendo a su cuarto

- _//Maldito Gaara, cree que puede ganarme, primero muerto, no dejare que el me gane sea como sea ella estará con migo y eso hay que darlo por seguro//_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**chigo: ¡¡Al fin!! Luego de meses pude escribir el capitulo

**Y**umi: Y solo tomo…cinco días…

**I**chigo: ¬¬…Se lo debía a una amiga…¡¡Yazz como te lo he prometido!!

**Y**umi: bien ahora solo falta el otro capitulo, la pregunta es ¿Quién será el compañero nuevo? ¿Tú lo sabes Ichigo?

**I**chigo: por supuesto, yo lo he escrito idiota ¬¬…bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: **Cáp. 11: Nuevos Compañeros**y Gome ne a todas la fanes de Kiba y rock lee les prometo que en el próximo capitulo aparecen 

**Y**umi: No se olviden de dejar _**Review**_


	11. compañero nuevo!

**Cáp. 11: Nuevos Compañeros**

- Por que tenías ser TÚ, quien tuviera que ayudarme

- Por que TÚ fuiste la que te desmayaste en mi ¬¬ - dijo discutiendo el pelinegro con una pelirrosa

Bien…veamos, ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Solo recuerdo que me vine al colegio apurada por que venia atrasada y que no había desayunado así que comencé a sentirme mal y en plena clase me desmaye y ahora iba a clases discutiendo con Uchiha Sasuke quien había sido mi salvador mientras que mis amigas estaban asiendo quien sabe que...

- Oye ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto una pelirrosa a un pelinegro

- A clases ¿No crees?...Baka – Respondió un pelinegro burlón

- ¬¬… No se para que entraremos a clases si en menos de dos minutos ya estaremos afuera, por el receso, tarado – dijo Sakura retándolo a que dijera algo pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer fue interrumpido por alguien

- ¡¡Sakura!! – grito una castaña agitada y muy emocionada

- ¡¡Frentona!! - Grito una Rubia haciendo que a la chica le saliera una gota

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que vienen así? – pregunto Sakura

- ¿A que no sabes quien entro a nuestro curso? – Dijo Ino

- Por supuesto que lo se, yo les digo ¿ne?

- Demo creo que te has equivocado por que los que entraron a nuestro curso son… - fue interrumpida Tenten

- ¡¡Hey!! ¡Hola Sasuke! – le saludo un castaño a lo que Sakura y las demás chicas le miraron

- ¿Qué tal Neji? – le dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Neji? ¿Qué hace el aquí? – le pregunto a sus amigas la pelirrosa

- Eso queríamos decirte…Neji-Kun es… - Pero Tenten fue interrumpida por el Ojiperla

- ¡Hola Sakura! Espero que estés feliz de tenerme como tu nuevo compañero de curso – Dijo sonriendo de medio lado

- ¡¡Compañero de curso!! – Grito Sakura sorprendida

- Hai, desde ahora seremos compañeros al igual que… - pero el castaño fue interrumpido por otra voz que era muy conocida

- ¡¡Ohayo chicas!! – se escucho decir desde no muy lejos

- //_Esa voz…me es familiar… podría ser…//_ ¡¡Hina-Chan!! – Giro abrazando a la peliazul - ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien, Gracias y ¿tu?

- Excelente…demo ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la chica y todos se cayeron de espaldas (al estilo anime)

- ¡¡Si serás frentona!! – dijo molesta Ino

- Cálmate Ino-Chan, es claro que aun le han dicho nada…Saku-Chan ¡¡Somos Compañeras de curso!!

- ¿Nani? – dijo mientras recordaba las palabra de Neji incompletas - //_"desde ahora seremos compañeros de curso al igual que…" eso quiere decir que…_// ¡¡Ahhh!! – Grito mientras abrazaba a su amiga - ¡¡Hina-Chan es nuestra compañera!! – Grito y a todos le aparecian una gota en la cabeza

- Hasta que al fin lo entiendes – dijo Ino

- Que lenta es para enteder…- dijo sasuke pensando que la chica no lo escucharia

- ¡No es eso! Es que…me tomo por sorpresa – se excuso la chica

- Si, como digas – dijo el Uchiha sin darle importancia – Vamos Neji, los demás deben estarnos esperando – dijo bajando por las escaleras con el castaño

- Nos vemos en la próxima clase, adiós chicas – dijo el castaño y se fue

- Aun no puedo creer que Hina-Chan este en nuestra clase, que emoción – dijo sonriente

- Ja, ja, ja. Bueno chicas yo debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, nos vemos luego – se despidió la peliazul

- Nos vemos… vaya sorpresa ¿no lo creen chicas?

- Hai – respondieron unísonas sus amigas

- Aun que…creo que Tenten esta mucho mas feliz que nosotras ¿no crees Ino? – dijo divertida a lo que veía a la despistada Tenten

- ¿He? ¡¡Hey!! ¬¬ - les reclamo la castaña y Sakura e Ino se echaban a reír - ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso?

- Nos referimos a que nosotras ya sabemos a que se debe tanta felicidad – dijo divertida Ino

- Por que Hinata ahora estará con nosotras, por eso ¬¬

- No creo que sea solo eso Tenten – dijo Sakura

- Entonces si no es eso ¿Qué es? – dijo Tenten sabiendo la respuesta

- Por que también esta en nuestro curso ¡¡NEJI!! – gritaron ambas chicas y Tenten se sonrojo

- ¡N-no es eso!

- Claro que si, además todos saben que te gusta Neji – Dijo Ino

- ¡No es cierto! – Negó la chica de dos moños

- ¡Tu sabes que si! – Dijo Sakura

- A ver ¿Por qué dicen eso? – les pregunto la Castaña mientras bajaban los últimos escalones

- Por que cuando entraron a presentarse tu no apartaste tu mirada de el – Dijo Ino

- Y cuando le conociste parecías que estuvieses en otro mundo, además te pones muy nerviosa cuando esta el, era casi igual a Hinata

- No es cierto. Pero ya basta, déjense de molestarme, además si me gusta ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo la chica sentándose en un lugar con pasto bajo un árbol (era parte del colegio, patio de arriba)

- Nada – dijeron casi satisfechas las dos amigas y se sentaron junto a ella

- Bien, al menos ya dio pequeño paso – rió la pelirrosa – Ahora alguien podría decirme ¿Dónde esta Hina-Chan?

- Fue a arreglar algunos asuntos ¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo Tenten

- Eh…ah es verdad – Rió nerviosa – lo olvide n_nU

- Vaya, estas algo despida Sakura – Dijo Ino - ¿Cuál será la razón?

- Tal vez es por Sasuke-Sexy-Kun la llevo a enfermería en sus brazos – Dijo divertida Tenten

- ¿Nani?

- Anda Sakura, ya dinos ¿Qué paso entre Sasuke-Sexy-Kun y tu en enfermería? – Pregunto curiosa Ino

- Nada, entre ese engreído de sasuke y yo no paso nada – dijo poco convincente

- Ahí si, como no, ya Sakura, suéltala ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Tenten

- Ya les dije que nada – dijo firma para que le creyeran y es que con solo recordar lo poco que había pasado, se le helaba la sangre

**Flash back **

Sakura ya se había despertado, se encontraba respondiendo las preguntas de la enfermera

- Bien, ahora iré a buscar algo, ya vuelvo – dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Sakura con el Uchiha

- ¿Ves lo que te ocurre por no desayunar? Desde ahora tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que comience a traerte también la comida al colegio – le dijo con seriedad -

- ¿Te estas preocupando por mi? -

- Por supuesto…

Inner: ¡¡Sugoii! Sasuke-sexy-Kun se esta preocupando por mi *¬*

- Por que si lo no hago, ¿A quien voy a molestar? – dijo con su sonrisa prepotente y a Sakura le salio una vena en la cabeza

Inner: ºwº…-_-|| sabia que esto era demasiado bueno… - dijo con un aura oscura

- Ahora si quieres que de verdad me preocupe por ti, solo tienes que pedírmelo Haruno – dijo acercándose a la chica que estaba en la camilla (Sakura) – Y si quieres otra cosa también – dijo con su voz seductora {*¬*}

- ¿Eh? //_¿P-Por que se esta acercando tanto? Esta invadiendo mi espacio personal//_ No se que quieres decir con eso Uchiha – dijo algo nerviosa por que solo estaban a unos cuantos metros de cerca

Inner: ¡¡Sakura!! ¡¡Has algo!! Estas a un palmo de sus labios ¡¡reacciona!! – gritaba desesperada su inner

- ¿Q-que estas haciendo? – le pregunto al chico que ya estaba a un palmo de cerca

- No es obvio…Voy a be-sar-te, Haruno – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado al ver que la chica solo se quedaba quieta – se que tu también quieres, así que no te resistas {Que Daria yo, para que sasuke me dijera eso *¬*}

Inner: ¡¡shaaaa!! ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi Uchiha!! – dijo abofeteándolo

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura con solo recordar eso hizo que le apareciera automáticamente una vena en la cabeza y apretara un puño alzándolo un poco – Ese maldito niño engreído…me las va a pagar – dijo levantándose y con fuego al su alredor y en sus ojos - ¡ya vera ese maldito niño con quien se ha metido! ¡Le daré una lección! ¡Shanaro! – Grito y a sus amigas les apareció una gota

- Eso debió haber sido por que recordó algo que paso en la enfermería – le susurro Ino a Tenten y sus amigas le miraron con cara de pervertida

- ¡¡Uchiha Sasuke te arrepentías de haberte cruzado en mi camino!! Muajajaja

Inner: no se por que haces tanto secándolo al menos se preocupo ¿ne?

¿Le llamas a eso preocuparse?

Inner: Hai, en fin el te llevo a la enfermería y al fin y al cabo se preocupo por tu bienestar por que a pesar de que haya dicho lo ultimo, si no lo hubiera dicho seria perfecto

¿El punto es?

Inner: El punto es que Uchiha Sasuke se ha preocupado por nosotras ¡¡shanaro!! Además estuvo a punto de besarnos, si no hubiera sido por el golpe que le diste ¡¡baka Sakura!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Baka, baka, baka – grito su inner

Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me dejara besar?

Inner: Eso hubiera sido perfecto *¬*

Ni lo sueñes, además recuerda que tenemos que empezar con el plan de conquista, Hare que Uchiha sasuke se enamore perdidamente de nosotros…

Inner: aun que será algo difícil…Tendremos que ser fuertes para no caer en sus redes

Hai…Uchiha Sasuke se arrepentirá de haberme conocido, totalmente

- ¡¡Sakura vuelve!! – Grito Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh?

- Al fin, aterrizaste niña, creí que no volverías – Dijo la rubia

- Eh…je, je Gome ne… ¿no creen que es un hermoso día?

- Hai – respondió Ino – Te has quedado pensando en el Uchiha ¿verdad?

- Mm…No – dijo sin darle importancia, no quería pensar en el – Hablando de el ¿crees que Naruto este con el?

- Esta claro que si – le contesto Ino - ¿Por qué?

- Quería preguntarle por que no se cambio de curso

- Pues ¿Qué estamos esperando? – Dijo emocionada la rubia – vamos

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? – dijo una casi dormida Tenten

- Vamos Tenten a buscar los chicos – dijo Ino

- ¿Podría quedarme aquí? – dijo cerrando los ojos para dormir

- ¿Y desperdiciar un encuentro con tu amado? ¡Jamás! Ahora muévete – le dijo tomándola de la mano y echándose a correr

- ¡¡Eh Ino mas despacio!! – Grito Sakura

- ¡¡No es para tanto!! – Le dijo Tenten - y ¿Cómo que mi amado? – grito y la rubio rió

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- Ya Neji, Dinos la verdad ¿Por qué te cambias de clase? – Pregunto un pelirrojo serio

- Ya les dije, por que se me hacia muy difícil encontrarlos en los recesos – les dijo el pelilargo

- Neji te hemos dicho la verdad no la mentira – dijo el pelinegro algo divertido a lo que el castaño le miro con ceño fruncido para luego mirarlo con cara de tranquilidad

- Además era para que no te sintiera tan _Solo_ Sasuke – dijo Divertido

- Si, claro…Ya quisieras – Le dijo el pelinegro bebiendo de sus soda

- Oye Gaara y ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- Allá viene... – dijo el ojos verde agua – Demo no le molesten, anda algo…sensible.

- ¿Sensible? – pregunto el pelinegro - ¿Por qué?

- Yo que se, demo sea lo que sea será mejor no preguntarle. – le dijo a lo que Naruto se les acercaba con cataratas en los ojos y algunos mocos colgando {¡¡guacala!! Sorry pero tenia que poner eso ¬-¬}

- Hola chicos TToTT – les saludo sin muchos ánimos el rubio

- Este…Hola Naruto – le saludo el castaño – Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Hai – respondió sin parar de llorar

- Bueno entonces debo contarte algo ¿sabias que Neji se cambio a mi curso? – le dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡¡¿Nani?!! – Grito el rubio – Demo ¿Por qué?...¡aah! no puedo creer lo malvada que es la anciana Tsunade – dijo el rubio con cataratas en los ojos de nuevo – Dejo que Neji se cambiara a mi no

- Y ¿Por qué no te dejaron a ti dobe?

- Por que…--- Fue interrumpido el rubio por…

- ¡¡Naruto!! – Gritaron tres chicas buscándolo

- ¡¡Sakura-Chan!! – le llamo y la chica se le acerco

- Hola Naruto, Neji, Gaara-Kun – Dijo sonriente para cambiar a seriedad cuando dijo – Y Uchiha. – le dijo y luego volvió a sonreír al dirigirse a Naruto a lo que el Uchiha le miro con ceño fruncido, ella si que le causaba dolor de cabeza – Oye Naruto, venia a preguntarte ¿Por qué no te cambiaste a nuestro curso? – le dijo la chica a lo que el rubio le miro con ojos de perro degollado y se hecho a llorar de nuevo - ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

- Yo creo que si – Dijo Neji con una gotita

- Lo que ocurrió fue que la anciana no me dejo cambiarme a mi pero a Neji si – dijo con cataras en sus ojos

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa

- Por que dijo que era mejor quedarme en el mismo curso que Gaara, por que así el podría vigilarme

- Perfecto, ahora tendré que ser la niñera de este llorón – dijo Gaara colocando un dedo es su cien como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, aun que en solo pensar que desde ahora tendría que cuidar a Naruto hacia que le doliera y es que cuidar al rubio no era tarea fácil

- Demo entonces ¿Cómo Hinata y Neji pudieron entrar?

- Por que nosotros a diferencia de Naruto no tenemos mala conducta y es por eso que hemos podido entrar tan fácilmente, aparte no iba a desaprovechar los puestos vacantes en su curso, siendo que también lo necesitaba y tal vez al igual que Hinata por eso le pregunte y ella acepto – dijo el Hyuuga

- Ya veo…demo de todos modos, arigato Neji, ahora podremos estar mas cerca de Hina-Chan – le sonrío

- ¡Que cruel eres Sakura-Chan! Te alegra que yo no haya podido entrar a tu curso – dijo llorando

- No es eso Naruto, Me hubiera encantado que entraras demo no podemos hacer nada, es la palabra de Tsunade-sama contra la nuestra. Bueno ya debo irme, nos vemos chicos – les sonrío y se alejo corriendo

- Y bien Sasuke… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu gran hazaña del día de hoy? – Dijo Neji divertido

- ¿hazaña? ¿Cuál? – Pregunto curioso el rubio

- No tengo idea de que hazaña me hablas – dijo con indiferencia el Uchiha, no quería recordar lo que paso en enfermería, ya que si sus amigos se enteraban, lo mas probable que harían era burlarse de el

- No te hagas Sasuke, hoy las amigas de Sakura me contaron por que no estabas en clases, y era por que estabas muy ocupado cargando a Sakura hasta la enfermería

- ¿Eso hizo el teme? – dijo mirando a su amigo incrédulo al igual que Gaara

- Y ¿Qué? No es nada fuera de lo común – dijo seriamente el Uchiha

- Hai, demo en ti si, tu nunca ayudas a alguien – dijo Naruto

- Concuerdo con Naruto ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar ahora? – Dijo Gaara

- Lo hice por que Anko me lo pidió además ¿Qué quieren que hiciera si se desmayo en mis brazos? – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Aun así, no te hubieras tardado tanto, la enfermería estaba vacía por que antes de irme a tu clase pase por allí y tu solo eres de las personas que se ocupan de si mismo

- Tsk…

- ¿Estas seguro que no lo hiciste por que sentirte necesidad de ayudarla, por que…te gusta? – Dijo Naruto lentamente

- Claro que no…

- Ahí ya Sasuke, reconócelo, Te trae loco Sakura

- ¬¬…le dije que no me gusta…digo me gusta, molestarla demo nada mas…

- Te gusta molestarla por que es la única chica que no se siente atraída por ti – le dijo Gaara

- Es cosa de tiempo, ella estará loca por mí, ya verán

- Pero que testarudo reconócelo, Sakura-Chan te trae mas loco a ti que tu a ella así que, es claro que…¡¡TE GUSTA!! ¡¡TE GUSTA!! – Comenzó a gritar el rubio a lo que sasuke escupía por la boca la soda que estaba tomando - ¡¡AL TEME LE GUSTA A…!! ¡¡Auuch!! - dejo incompleta la frase ya que su querido amigo le había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza - ¡¡AH TEME!! ¡¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?!!

- ¡¡POR QUE TE LO MERECES DOBE!!

- ¡¡Me golpeas por que te digo la verdad!! – dijo con cara picarona a lo que al Uchiha se le hacia presente otra vena mas y a sus otros amigos platicaban normalmente como si no los conociera -

- ¡¡¿Qué verdad? Si lo que has dicho es una estupidez - dijo agarrando de la camisa a su amigo - ¡¡ahora escúchame bien!! ¡¡A mi NO me gusta a Haruno Sakura!! ¿entendiste? – le soltó – y espero que te quede claro – le dijo recuperando la compostura a lo que Naruto le miro incrédulo pero este no le hizo caso ya le había bastado con lo que había pasado en la enfermería

**Flash back**

- Voy a Be-sar-te y se que tu también quieres, así que no te resistas – le dijo con su voz seductora a la chica cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca para besarla si no hubiera sido por algo que el no esperaba

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi Uchiha!! – le grito la chica propinándole una bofetada en su mejilla -

- ¡¡Demo ¿Qué te pasa?!! ¿estas loca? ¿Por qué me golpeas? – le dijo furioso, nunca nadie le había pegado y menos una chica, su ego estaba completamente lastimado

- ¡¡¿Por qué crees?!! Por que quería hacerte cariño – le dijo irónica – ¡¡Es claro que es por lo que ibas hacer!!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, solo que si quieres practicarlo hazlo con algunas de tus fanes y no con migo

- Pero si yo se que a ti también te gustaría probar – le dijo otra vez acortando la distancia

- ¡No te me acerque! – le recalco alejándose de el y chocar con la pared – OH, OH…¡si te me acercas, te arrepentirá! – dijo de forma de amenaza mirándole con algo de miedo

- ¿Qué me Haras? ¿me volverás a golpear?

- ¡Si es necesario lo Hare! Pero esta vez no como antes y no será una bofetada! Así que si te me acercas te golpeare donde mas te duele

- Eso seria muy…excitante – le dijo en de manera muy sexy en el oído de la chica

- Ya, Haruno, no te resistas se que igual quieres

- ¡¡Que te alejes!! – le empujo con sus brazos dejando que el Uchiha cayera al piso pero como la tenia afirmada se callo con el

La chica intento levantarse pero el Uchiha no la dejo dándola vuelta y dejándola debajo de el

- ¡Ahora si no podrás hacer nada! – le dijo cómodamente arriba de ella

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¿Para eso me has traído para acá? ¡¡Déjame!! – dijo intentando safarse

- Tu no iras a ningún lado ¿Qué pasaría si yo…decidiera hacerte mía? ¿aquí y ahora?

- ¡No lo harías!

- ¿quieres probar? – le susurro a lo que chica comenzó a sentir miedo cuando…

- ¡Señorita Haruno to…! – entro de pronto la enfermera para la salvación de la chica y ambos chicos que aun estaban en el suelo se miraron mutuamente - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Sr. Uchiha? ¿Srta. Haruno? – el dijo mirándolos a ambos mientras se ponían de pie

- ¡No es lo que esta pensando! – le dijo Sakura algo asusta – el…yo… - balbuceaba la chica cuando miro al Uchiha se le sonrío de forma maliciosa, ya sabia como vengarse de el – Lo siento Srta. Pero aquí el único culpable es el Sr. Uchiha – le dijo la chica y la enferma miro al Uchiha y el Uchiha a la chica – Que me dijo que me iba a inyectar no se que cosa, creo que quería drogar, obviamente me opuse e impuse todas mis fuerzas pero en el momento de escapar resbale y el cayo arriba de mi y si no hubiera llegado no se que hubiera ocurrido – dijo la chica asiéndose la que lloraba

- ¿Qué? – dijo el Uchiha una vez que la chica termino el relato – eso no es verdad ¿Ud. No va a creerle, verdad?

- Srta. Haruno puede retirarse y recuerde alimentarse bien – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Arigato…nos vemos Uchiha – Rió maliciosa y se fue. El Uchiha tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma con un tic en la ceja. ¿Cómo era posible que la dejaran irse así? Eso no lo dejaría así definitivamente no lo dejaría así…

**Fin Flash Back**

- //_me las pagaras Haruno_//- Pensó el Uchiha

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- Tenten ¿Podrías decirme donde esta Hina-Chan? – Pregunto una despistada Sakura

- Por milésima vez Sakura…Hinata fue a resolver unos asuntos – dijo mirándola con ojos matadores

- Ya veo… y ¿Dónde esta Ino-Cerda?

- Ya te lo dije, fue a ver sus clubes de fans

- ¿El de la muñeca plástica descerebrada?

- Iie…esos son sus antifanes ¬¬

- Ya veo…Oye Tenten

- Dime…

- ¿Dónde esta Hina-Chan? – Dijo mirando de reojos a Tenten que tenia una vena en la cabeza y un puño alzado – Era broma –Rió junto a Tenten

- Qué día mas tranquilo ¿No crees? – le pregunto Tenten acostándose en el pasto

- Lo dices por que Lee tubo medico y Kiba…Creo que esta enfermo

- ¿Enfermo? Enfermo de flojera ¬¬… Pero no es por eso

- ¡¡Ah!! Hablas de…¡¡Que te encanto la idea de que Neji-Kun valla en nuestro curso!! – Dijo divertida

- ¡¡¿Nani?!! – Exclamo Tenten - ¿Por qué tienes que decir algo así? ¿no vez que alguien puede escucharnos? ¬¬#

- ¡¡Aaah!! ¿ya aceptaste que te gusta?

- Iie, solo dije eso por que si alguien mas escucha eso, puede malinterpretar las cosas e ir con el rumor hasta Neji-Kun – dijo con un leve sonrojo

- Hay, si, ya quisieras – le dijo irónica volviendo a recostarse en el pasto pero boca abajo y con los pies levantados y apoyando su cara en mano - ¿Qué crees que están haciendo los chicos?

- ¿Lo preguntas por Sasuke-Sexy-Kun? – le dijo con afán de fastidiarla un poco

- ¡No! Lo digo por el grupo entero ¬¬

- Ah…pues no tengo idea…Sakura ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusta Sasuke?

- ¿Nani?...Lo aceptare cuando tu aceptes que te gusta Neji y Cuando los cerdos vuelen ¬¬…nunca diría algo, por que Uchiha Sasuke no me gusta.

- Ya Sakura no te engañes, si te gusta

- ¡No me gusta! Y aun que así fuera nunca pasaría…

- ¡¡CHICAS!! – grito una rubia tirandose arriba de sus amigas

- ¡¡aahh!! ¡Ino-cerda! ¿podrías salir de arriba de nosotras?

- Gome ne chicas – dijo sentándose a un lado – les tengo unas buenas noticias, demo no se las puedo decir hasta que llegue Hinata, así que tengan paciencia, me he enterado hoy en mi club de fans

- Y ¿Cómo te fue con eso de tu club de fans? – Le pregunto Tenten

- Muy bien ecepto por lo de los anti-fanes, pero no me importa y ¿De que estaban hablando antes que llegara? – dijo sonriente

- De na--- fue interrumpida Sakura

- Sobre de que Sakura admitiera que le gusta Sasuke

- ¡Que no me gusta!

- ¡Ya basta Sakura, si te gusta!

-A ver Sakura ¿No te gusta o no quieres que te guste? – Le pregunto Ino

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto?

- Por que si, ahora responde la pregunta de Ino

- Esta bien, este…las dos

- ¿Tienes miedo de volverte a enamorar? – le dijo Ino

- Hai- dijo casi en susurro – Tengo miedo, miedo de volver a querer y de que me lastimen, ya no quiero mas sufrimiento – dijo recogiendo sus piernas

- Sakura…eso paso hace mucho tiempo, ya olvídalo y date una oportunidad

- Nunca…No puedo olvidarlo…no quiero olvidarlo – dijo escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y aguantándose para no llorar – Han pasado tres años y aun así lo recuerdo perfectamente…¿Por qué tenia que pasar eso? ¿Por qué tenían que quitarme a la persona que mas quería?

- Tal vez no estaban destinados a estar juntos – le dijo Tenten

- Demo…éramos tan felices, todos esos momentos…jamás podré olvidarlos

- Y no lo hagas solo queremos que te des otra oportunidad, solo queremos volverte a ver a sonreír como antes - Le dijo Ino

- No lo se y si fuera así ¿Por qué tendría que ser con Sasuke?

- Con quien sea apropiado para ti…aun que haces muy buena pareja con el – dijo bromeando Tenten

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que te llevas extremadamente bien con el – le dijo sarcástica Tenten

- ¬¬…Si pero ¡¡Sasuke Uchiha no me gusta!! – grito divertida y sus amigas rieron

- Miren allá viene Hinata – aviso Tenten

- ¡Hola Chicas! – Saludo la peliazul

- Bueno Ino ahora que estamos todas juntas ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

- OH, Claro, las buenas son…

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¿Así que ya han comenzado los talleres? – Pregunto cierto chico de ojos verde agua

- Hai – le afirmo un ojos de perla – y… la próxima semana comenzara los días "Fashion" * para juntar fondos para el aniversario del colegio

{Fashion: Días que se puede ir con ropa de calle al colegio.}

- ¡Sugoi! – Exclamo un rubio emocionado – y ¿A que talleres nos inscribiremos?

- Bueno yo creo que… - dijo pensativamente Gaara – football

- Yo a tenis – Dijo el Hyuuga

- Yo me iré por football – Dijo el pelinegro

- ¡Ja! Pues lo que es yo me iré a ¡Natación! – Grito el rubio dejando casi sordos a sus amigos – y ¿Dónde son las inscripciones?

- Al parecer pasara Gay-sensei por las clases y nos pasara la hoja de anotaciones – Dijo Neji

- ¡No se por que tengo el presentimiento de que este año será diferente! – Volvió a gritar el ojos azulados cuando escucharon el timbre del término del receso y todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus actuales clases

Una vez en clases lo chicos estaban muy silenciosamente trabajando en la partidura de nota que les había dejado Kurenai, cuando de pronto entro Gay-sensei

- ¡Bueno días clase! – Saludo cuando solo cuatro chicos contestaron – dije… ¡¡BUENO DIAS CLASE!! – Grito y todos los alumnos le saludaron – Como la mayoría saben, estoy aquí solo por una razón…Para que se anoten en los talleres deportivos – les explico mientras entregaba las hojas – y como verán en la parte de abajo sale los horarios de cada taller, es decir la hora ya que todos se efectúan el mismo día, y así sacar la llama de su juventud - dijo levantando su pulgar y con una sonrisa reluciente

* Al termino de la hora*

- Que bien…ya hemos salido de clase – decía una cansada Tenten – Estoy exhausta

- Lo igual – le contesto Sakura con agotamiento – Demo ¿En que taller te anotaste?

- Al de Tenis, como siempre y ¿ustedes chicas? – le respondió Tenten

- Yo al de Natación – Dijo Hinata

- Yo en boleball {o como se escriba xD} – Dijo Ino

- Yo igual me anote en bolleball – Dijo Sakura – ahora será mucho mas cansador, que suerte que son solo los martes

- Al menos ahora estaremos en forma y justo cuando empiezan los días Fashion – dijo Ino – vendré lo mas glamorosa posible – presumía con estrellitas en los ojos y de fondo igual, mientras que sus amigas le miraban con una gota

- Yo no se nada aun…luego lo veré – dijo Sakura - ¡ah! Hina-Chan, recuerda que mañana iremos a dormir a tu casa

- No lo he olvidado, Saku-Chan – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡¡Genial, mañana dormiremos en una súper casa!! – Grito Ino

- Y ¿A esta quien la invito? – Dijo Sakura algo divertida

- Pobre Elfren, creo que se había hecho la idea de no volver a ver a Ino-cerda – le susurro la ojos de jade a la peliazul y esta solo asintió

- Demo ¿Qué están esperando chicas? ¡Vámonos! – les grito desde lejos a lo que sus amigas le seguían

Y no de muy lejos estaban dos chicos observándolas discretamente.

- Son graciosas ¿no? – le dijo Neji a un despistado Pelinegro

- Hai – asintió despacio

-En especial aquella pelirrosa – dijo discretamente para ver si su amigo soltaba algo

- Tsk… yo no he dicho que ella lo sea – Dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras

- Que testarudo eres Sasuke, ¡admítelo ya! Sakura te vuelve loco, listo.

- Claro que no, yo la vuelvo loca

- _A ella y todos nosotros _– susurro

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Nada, solo que… ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le dijo astutamente

- Por que no hay chica que se me resista – dijo presumidamente y a Neji le apareció una gota

- Pues fíjate, que tal parece tus "encantos" no sirven mucho con ella

- Es solo cosa de tiempo…pronto caerá, como todas las demás – dijo indiferente – Después de todo soy Uchiha Sasuke – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado

- ¡OH! Lo siento ¿Cómo he podido poner en duda tus encantos, Sasuke? – le dijo sarcástico

- No te burles ¬¬

- No lo hago Sasuke – le dijo Irónico -

- Claro – le respondió de la misma manera

- ¡¡Chicos espérenme!! – Grito desde lejos un chico que se les acercaba corriendo

- Que molesto eres dobe

- Lo se y aun así te caigo bien- le aseguro el rubio

- Seguro – dijo Irónico el pelinegro mientras caminaban junto al ojos azulados

Ya que todos sabían que lo que había dicho Naruto era verdad, a pesar de que era algo fastidioso y a veces muy torpe, le agradaba aun que a veces tuviera ganas de matarlo, le agradaba, por algo era su mejor amigo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I**chigo: Wi este capitulo lo termine muy rápido (:

**Y**umi: Si, al fin. Aun que fue muy poco ¬¬

**I**chigo: je, je, bueno a pesar de que no estoy con mucho ánimos, espero que les guste y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEW *w* ustedes me dan animo de seguir escribiendo (:

**Y**umi: Es por eso que si dejan artos review mas pronto pondremos la conti, bueno se las dejo y hasta la próxima Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo: **Cap.12: Viernes Al Fin** ¡sayo!

**I**chigo Adiós y Gracias, no olviden sus _**REVIEW!!**_ Sayo – asiendo seña con la mano xD


	12. viernes al fin!

**Cáp.12: Viernes Al Fin **

La chica había llegado algo cansada a su casa así que subió hasta su cuarto como pudo, una vez en su cuarto deja caer el bolso i se acostó en su cama a pensar… "¿Le tengo miedo al amor? – pensaba la pelirrosa

Inner: pues yo creo que si por que si no, no negarías que te gusta Sasuke-sexy-Kun

Lo niego por que no me gusta ¬¬

Inner: y sigues mintiendo – dijo algo cansada de la misma conversación

A ver ¿se puede saber por que dices que me gusta tanto ese Uchiha-engreído?

Inner: Por como le miras, molestas y piensas de el

A ver… primero; yo lo miro como a todos o tal vez a el con un poco mas de odio, segundo; lo molesto por que el me molesta, no por que sienta que es mas interesante y deba molestarlo para llamar su atención… ¡no es así! ¿OK?

Inner: no he dicho nada

Por si acaso ¬¬… y tercero y ultimo… Yo no pienso en el y llegara hacerlo lo único que pensaría de el es lo de siempre, que e s un gran idiota de gran ego y cabeza hueca ¬¬… por que ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar de el?

Inner: ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Quieres que te diga? Muy bien – decía irónica su Inner – esto te recuerda al

"_Sasuke es…el chico mas guapo de todo el mundo, tiene unos ojos que derriten a cualquiera con su mirada y su cabello desordenado le hacen ver mas cool y sexy y su cuerpo… ese cuerpo de dios que vuelve loca a cualquiera hasta a las mas ciega" _

Inner: ¿recuerdas?

¡Yo no dije eso! Y si lo hice fue por que… tú tomaste posesión sobre mi cuerpo ¬¬

Inner: claro ahora yo soy la mala – dijo irónica

Esta bien, esta bien, tal vez solo TAL VEZ Y UN POQUITO puede que me guste Sasuke…demo no le amo

Inner: aun…

¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir eso? ¿Sabes? Mejor te callas, estoy muy cansa y solo quiero dormir y así…

Inner: ¿estar lista para mañana?

Hai…mañana será un día genial – fue lo ultimo que dijo en susurro y se durmió.

{Ahora viene esta parte de descripción del uniforme y todo disculpen por ponerla recién es que me olvide demo aquí va. Gome ne, nuevamente}

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanto antes de la hora de siempre (cuando no llega atrasada), se ducho, y con una toalla en la cabeza comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme que consistía en una polera blanca con la insignia del colegio grabado en su lado izquierdo, con tres botones arriba que la mayoría de la chicas (todas) los usaba desabrochados. Una falda de color azul tableada y que le quedaba unos cuantos dedos arriba de la rodilla y sus medias azules con sus zapatos escolares negros.

Se cambio rápidamente y comenzó a secarse el cabello, cuando estaba apunto de tomárselo con una cola, dejo caer su cabello y comenzó a cambiarse unos mechones de lugar dejándose la partidura hacia el lado y con una traba que estaba en su cómoda se afirmo uno mechones que le estorbaban, luego se miro en el espejo se contemplo lo bien que se veía y luego se lo desarmo dejándolo como antes y amarrándose en una cola para luego bajar a desayunar.

Una vez que termino el desayuno, lavo su plato y subió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y luego salir con rumbo al colegio.

Al llegar allá se encontró con Hinata y su primo Neji. Se acerco a paso medio rápido hacia Hinata y la saludo con una gran sonrisa

- Ohayo Hina-Chan

- Buenos días Saku-Chan – le saludo de igual forma la peliazul

- Bueno días Neji – le saludo al castaño con una pequeña sonrisa

- Buenos días – respondió con simpleza el pelilargo

- Este… ¿aun no llegan tus amigos? – pregunto la ojos de jade

- Solo Gaara…

- Y ¿Cómo que no estas con el? – pregunto extrañada y es que no recordaba que el ojiperla iba en su curso i de eso se pudo percatar el castaño y solo sonrío disimuladamente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despistada? Tal vez ahora entendía por que al Uchiha le llamaba la atención.

- ¿Es que acaso me esas botando? Pero bueno si quieres que me vaya me voy… - dijo dando media vuelta haciéndose el que se iba

- ¡No! Espera Neji, a lo que me refiero es…

- Se a que te refieres, es raro para ti no verme con el ¿verdad? – Pregunto y la chica asintió tímidamente – lo que ocurre es que a el le toca biología y creo que esta ocupado hablando con Anko. Además recuerda que somos compañeros de curso ¿No lo has olvidado cierto?

- eh… je, je, je, no ¿Cómo crees? – dijo irónica

- Eso pensé – dijo divertido

- Hoy te levantaste temprano Saku-Chan – le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

- Hai, es que ayer me he dormido muy temprano y creo que eso me hizo bien

- Pues creo que deberías hacerlo más a menudo, por que si no, no tendrías que estar corriendo para llegar a tiempo ¿verdad Haruno? – dijo una voz que a penas Sakura la oye hizo que frunciera ceño y pusiera cara de cansancio

- Uchiha ¬¬… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto con cierta pesadez

- OH, Buenos días, se saluda antes ¿sabes? – le dijo a la pelirrosa logrando que esta se molestara mas – y si no te has dado cuenta voy en tu misma clase

- Por desgracia… - susurro desviando su mirada algún otro lugar

- Ya Haruno, ¿Por qué no admites que te da gusto verme?

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

- Por que te traigo loca – dijo divertido

- ¡ja! Ya quisieras – dijo de la misma manera que el Uchiha – eso es solo en tus sueños Uchiha

- Dirás en mis pesadillas ¬¬

- Tómalo como quieras, vaya y yo que creí que hoy seria un perfecto día, tal parece que me equivoque…

- Como siempre – respondió el pelinegro

- ¡Ya cállate! Me tienes Arta, ¡Arta!

- Arta de tato que te gusto ¿verdad?

- ¡¡Que no me gustas Uchiha!! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! Yo no tengo tan mal gusto. Vamos Hinata, mejor entremos – le dijo a su amiga y esta le siguió obediente mientras que el Uchiha solo les miraba de reojos

- Vaya se nota que la traes loca Sasuke – río su amigo, cosa que no le gusto mucho al Uchiha y le miro con ceño fruncido – esta bien, esta bien, solo era una broma.

- Mejor entremos ¿quieres? – dijo el pelinegro con un cierto enojo

- Esta bien, esta bien demo no te la cargues con migo ¿vale? – le dijo Neji entrando y tomando asiento al lado del molesto pelinegro que no decía palabra alguna cuando algo o alguien llamo la atención del castaño

- ¡¡Buenos días!! – dijo de pronto una chica en la puerta

- Bueno días Tenten – le saludaron sus amigas con una sonrisa

- Creí que llegarías más temprano – Dijo Sakura

- si, yo también tenia planeado eso pero mi hermano es una tortuga y se tardo un siglo

- Hay pobre Tenten – dijo Sakura divertida

- No te burles es la verdad – dijo la chica sentándose atrás de sus amigas. Mientras que en la otra esquina un pelilargo la observaba cuidadosamente

- Y dime Neji ¿Cómo va tu conquista? – dijo divertido el pelinegro al ver al chico casi en transe.

- ¿Qué conquista? – pregunto extrañado

- Me refiero a Tenten – dijo con una sonrisa picara que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara

- Solo somos amigos, así que no se a que te refieres

- Como que te fuera a creer eso… aun que no puedes negar que te gustaría ser algo mas que amigos ¿verdad?

- Deja de molestarme, tengo que estudiar "algo"… - decía el chico cuando el Uchiha iba a responder pero otra voz lo cayó

- ¡¡Chicas!! – Grito una rubia en la puerta

- Hola Ino – le saludaron sus amigas a lo que la rubia avanzo a paso rápido sin fijarse de la silla que estaba al frente de ella -¡¡Ino cuida…!! – fue lo único que pudieron decir sus amigas antes de ver a la chica caer al "suelo"

- ¡¡¡ahg!! ¡¡Ino!! – esperen ¿desde cuando el suelo habla? - ¿Quieres salir de encima mío?

- OH lo siento Kiba…aun que gracias, caí muy cómoda – sonrío la chica

- ¡JA! Te gane Kiba me debes tu almuerzo – grito un extraño pelinegro

- ¿ah? No puede ser… ¡Gracias Ino! ¬¬ - le dijo molesto el castaño sentándose al lado del ganador de su almuerzo

- Que va…sabia que este día era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto – dijo Tenten con unos dedos sobre cien

- Que graciosa eres Tenten, ami también me da mucho gusto verte – dijo sarcástico el Inuzuka

- OH, al fin he llegado al colegio, ya te extrañaba mucho Sakura-San – le dijo tomando su mano

- Pero Lee, tan solo fueron dos días – dijo con una gotita en su cabeza

- Dos días es una eternidad para mi, Sakura-San – Decía Lee con cataratas en los ojos y todos sus amigos le miraban con una gotita

- Que raros son estos… - susurro Ino – y ¿Cómo estamos para hoy en la noche chicas? Yo ya no puedo esperar mas, ya quiero que llegue la hora… - dijo con estrellas en los ojos mientras que sus amigas le miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

- Bien clase, silencio ya vamos a comenzar

Anuncio el profesor y la clase comenzó como siempre. Y para resumir lo que paso en el día (por que si no seria muy largo) fue lo suficientemente normal.

En el patio se podía ver a Tenten persiguiendo a Kiba, Rock Lee dado sus discursos de la llama de la Juventud, Sakura discutiendo con Sasuke, Hinata a punto de desmayarse por que Naruto le dijo "Hola" {esperen ¿eso es normal?}, Ino molestando a sus amigas y estas reclamándoles avergonzadas {ya se imaginan con que las molestaba}, un Grupo de chicas persiguiendo a los chicos, cosa que a ellas les fue muy mal por que también las persiguieron a ellas por hablar con los "sexys boys" . Si, un día muy común {vaya sarcasmo} y fue así como se terminaron las clases y como todos los días las chicas estaban agotadísimas.

- ¡Si! Ya salimos, que bien – se estiro la pelirrosa

- Al fin es viernes – dijo con cansancio Tenten

- Pero no pongan esas caras – Trato de animarlas Ino – recuerden que hoy iremos ¡a casa de Hinata! – Grito finalmente desgarrando los tímpanos de sus amigas

- Ino-cerda, ¿quieres calmarte un poco?

- Si, Ino ya tranquilízate – dijo Tenten seria para luego cambiarla a divertida y decir – aun que no creo que puedas por que ¡¡Hoy dormiremos en una casa de lujo!! – Grito la castaña abrazando a la rubia que gritaba también.

- ¡Tenten! No le des mas pilas ¿quieres? – Dijo Sakura – ahora a ¿Qué hora iremos a tu casa Hinata?

- Creo que como a las siete u ocho…Alfred las ira a buscar

- Me parece bien…- Dijo conforme la ojos de jade

- A mi igual – Dijo Tenten

- ¡GENIAL! ¡¡Me pasara a buscar una limosina!! – grito Ino y a sus amigas les salía una gota

- Pobre Alfred… - Dijo Sakura

- No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Alfred – Dijo Tenten

- A nosotras tampoco… - respondieron unísonas Tenten y Sakura y luego seguían a su amiga la loca digo la rubia (xD) mientras que no muy lejos de allí

- Bueno Recuerden, Hoy a las seis en mi casa – decía el castaño

- Hai, ahí estaré – Dijo el pelirrojo

- Hmp – respondió el cabellos azabache dando por asegurado que iría xD

- Perfecto…solo una pregunta más – decía el Rubio

- ¿Cuál? – dijo el castaño

- ¿A dónde teníamos que ir? – pregunto y sus amigos se cayeron de espaldas

- Naruto…por milésima vez, debes ir a mi casa – dijo conservando la paciencia Neji

- ah… y ¿A que hora? – volvió a preguntar y todos menos Neji suspiraron resignados, el rubio era caso perdido, mientras que Neji tenia una vena en la cabeza

- a-las-seis…Naruto… - dijo tratando de calmarse Neji

- Ya veo… entonces no falto, no lo olvidare

- Mejor te paso a buscar – Dijo el pelinegro y todos sus amigos miraron a sus amigos desconfiados

- Y yo te llamo antes de que te pase a buscar – Dijo Gaara

- Y yo los espero en mi casa – Dijo Neji

- Demo chicos ¿Por qué hacen esto? Ni que se me fuera a olvidar ¬¬ - reclamo el ojos azules mientras sus amigos de caían de espalda

- Dobe…

- ¡¿A quien llamas dobe, Teme?!

- ¡Al único dobe de aquí, es decir TU! Y deja de decirme Teme

- Pues lo digo ¿y que?...Teme – le dijo el rubio lanzando rayitos por los ojos al igual que Sasuke

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- ¡¡YA GUARDEN SILENCIO AHORA MISMO LOS DOS PAR DE INEPTOS!! – Grito Neji desperado

- ¿Es que acaso no se pueden comportar como personas de su edad? – Les dijo Gaara

- ¡¡PERO SI EL EMPEZO!! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¡¡CLARO QUE NO, FUISTE TU!! - apuntándose y luego lanzándose rayitos por los ojos - ¡YA BASTA! ¡DIJE QUE BASTA! ¡YA DEJA DE IMITARME! ¡QUE TE CALLES! – siguieron gritando los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

- ¡SILENCIO! Ambos callados – les dijo Neji – ahora Tomen aire… ¡y AHOGUENSE CON EL!! – Grito ya cansado el Hyuuga pero no contaba que el rubio iba a ser tan tonto (sin ofender) como para hacerle caso a un sarcasmo - ¡¡Naruto!! Demo ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? ¡Respira! – le dijo al ver a su amigo ya de color púrpura

- D-demo…t-tu d-dijiste que... – respiro profundo el ojos azules cuando Neji lo interrumpió

- ¡¡ERA UN SARCASMO IMBECIL!! – le grito de forma obvio el pelilargo

- aah… pues ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos si no quieren que haya un intento de homicidio? – dijo con cierto tono molesto el pelirrojo a lo que sus amigos que le miraron con algo de miedo

- Ha-hai, mejor vámonos – dijo Naruto

-Hai, yo veré si puedo alcanzar a mi prima, adiós – se despidió y luego se voltio para hacer un ultimo recordatorio – No lo olviden ¡Hoy a las seis!

- ¿A las seis? ¿Dónde? – pregunto Naruto y sus amigos se cayeron de espalda

- No te preocupes Naruto luego lo recordaras… - dijo el chico y se voltio para irse

- Yo también me voy, nos vemos Gaara, hoy a no se que hora y no se en donde, adiós – se despidió el chico con una sonrisa y se alejo corriendo

- ¿Por qué me juntare con chicos tan raros? – se pregunto el pelirrojo

¬¬.oOoOoOo.¬¬

Ya eran casi las siete y Sakura revisaba por milésimas vez si llevaba todo lo que necesitaba

- Pijama… ¡listo!  
-Cepillo dental y para el cabello… ¡Doblemente listo!  
- Teléfono celular… ¿celular?... – se pregunto mientras lo buscaba en todo su cuerpo - ¡listo!... bien creo que ya tengo todo…, ahora solo falta que vengan por mi…

*10 minutos mas tarde*

- Ya no tardan en venir…

* 15 minutos mas tarde*

- En cualquier minuto…

* 25 minutos mas tarde *

- Ya llegaran…

* 5 minutos después*

- Ya están por llegar

* 10 minutos mas tarde*

- Bien… ya me estoy cansando de esto… ya ha pasado mucho y aun así no llegan… ¡es el colmo!...

Inner: ¿se habrán olvidado de nosotras?

No, no lo creo

Inner: ¿Si así fuera?

Las mato… - decía – ellas no se atreverían a dejarme plantada – dijo algo molesta para luego respirar Hondo

Inner: Tranquila Sakura, respira, respira, piensa… tal vez tuvieron un pequeño problema

¿Cómo cual?

Inner: hay este no se, tal vez se quedaron sin bencina a mitad de camino o se les reventó una llanta o ¡que se yo!

- Mas les vale que sea eso por que si no… - dejo incompleta la frase al escuchar un PIIIIII PI PIIII que la interrumpió - ¡¿Pero que demonios?!¿Quien toca tanto la bocina? – dijo asomándose por la ventana y ver un gran auto parado frente su casa

- ¡¡Ya llegamos Sakura!! – Grito una castaña desde afuera a lo que hizo que Sakura reaccionara y saliera de la casa

- ¡Al Fin! Ya creía que se habían olvidado de mí – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- Eso ni pensarlo Srta. Haruno – Dijo el chofer (Alfred) mientras subía las maletas de la chica al maletero – Y discúlpenos la tardanza es que tuvimos un "pequeño" problema… - se disculpo el Hombre una ves andando el auto

- Un Problema llamado Ino – dijo Tenten mirando a la rubia que sonreía como si fuera inocente – Si supieras que se tardo una hora y media en subir todo su equipaje, ni que se fuera a quedar a vivir allá

- ¡¡Hay Ino-Cerda!! – le critico la ojos de jade

- ¡Ya, esta bien! Lo siento… pero luego que desempaque se arrepentirán de criticarme tanto y al contrario me lo agradecerán

- Si, claro – dijeron unísonas sus amigas

- ¡Ya olvídenlo! En fin ahora solo estoy concentrada en dormir en esa lujosa casota – dijo con estrellas en sus ojos y a los demás les salía una gota (hasta al chofer)

- Pobre de nosotras – susurro Sakura y Tenten con el Chofer Asintieron con unos ojos pequeño (-_-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I**chigo: ¡Al fin! Termine este capitulo, gome ne por la tardanza, ya saben, el colegio y Bla, Bla, Bla, pero aquí se los traigo recién salido…ahora solo me queda la pijamada… -_-

**Y**umi: y es extremadamente largo ese capitulo -_-…Tendrán que esperar un año para que "_Está"_ lo publique ¬¬

**I**chigo: ¡Disculpa! ¿Cómo que "esta"? Tengo un nombre ¬¬… Además no exageres, no creo que me tarde tanto en publicar un capitulo

**Y**umi: seguro, demo es un capitulo extremadamente largo (tal vez no tanto)

**I**chigo: =_= si lo se… pero en cuanto tenga tiempo empezare a escribirlo ¡Lo prometo! Así que nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo "**La Pijamada Perfecta"**

**Y**umi: No se olviden de dejar **¡¡REVIEW!!** Y muchas gracias a las personas que lo hacen **¡Les agradezco de corazón! **


	13. Cap 13: La pijama I Parte

**Cap. 13: La pijamada perfecta **

- ¡Hemos llegado! – aviso Alfred y bajo del vehículo para abrirles la puerta a las chicas

- ¡Ya era Hora! – Dijo algo emocionada Ino que fue la primera en bajar

- ¡Muchas Gracias Alfred! – le agradecieron Tenten y Sakura y este solo respondió con una sonrisa y luego ir a buscar sus maletas cuando las detuvieron

- ¡Ho! No señoritas, dejen sus maletas aquí, ya vendrán a buscar unos sirvientes sus cosas, ustedes solo entren – les dijo Alfred

- Ho… Bueno, gracias – dijo Sakura

- ¡Chicas dense prisa! – Grito una ojos azulados

- Vaya al parecer Ino cree, que esta es su casa – dijo con ojos cansados Tenten

- Mejor Démonos prisa antes de comience a mandar a medio mundo – advirtió la pelirrosa mientras Ino Comenzaba Hacerlo

- Ino, Ino, Ya Cálmate, Recuerda que esta no es tu casa – dijo con una sonrisa disimulada Tenten

- ¿Chicas, son ustedes? – pregunto una voz fina que era muy conocida para las tres recién llegadas

- ¡Somos nosotras Hina-Chan! – dijo alegre Sakura

- Que bueno que ya estén aquí, ya me estaba preocupando por su tardanza

- Pues sí, lo sentimos pero aquí la única culpable es Ino – dijo Tenten lazando su mirada matadora

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamo la rubia – No es cierto

- Si Ino-Cerda es tu culpa – le repitió Sakura – Tu culpa y la de tu equipaje

- ¡oigan! Tenía que salir preparada

- ¿preparada? Y ¿para qué? – dijo Hinata mirando la montaña de cosas de Ino

- Ya verán demo bueno ¿No Venimos a divertirnos?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Gritaron las amigas y subieron al cuarto de Hinata

- Eh, Suban Con Cuidado Las cosas por favor – Ordeno Ino y siguió subiendo

- Al menos dijo Por favor – Susurro Sakura

- No se le puede pedir más ¿no crees?

- Bueno, llegamos a mi habitación – dijo abriendo una puerta morada que dejaba ver una enorme pieza Que enseñaba las grandes cosas que tenia.

Un Enorme Ropero que tenia la "H" en el centro de las puertas, su cama era inmensa, demasiado para una sola persona, un tocador de color plateado y por ultimo una tele plasma. En verdad su pieza parecía de una verdadera princesa. Sus amigas que al ver tan lindo cuarto quedaron embobadas mirando cada detalle

- Hinata, tu cuarto es… ¡genial lo máximo! – Dijo Sorprendida Tenten

- Nunca vi algo igual – Decía Sakura

- Así que ¿aquí es donde dormiré? – Dijo Ino a lo que se gano la mirada de todas – pues es… ¡MEJOR DE LO QE CREI, ESTA DE LUJO! - decía acostándose en la cama a lo que sus amigas la miraban con ojos cansadores (=_=) y luego entraban para sentarse en los puf mientras miraban como hablaba la rubia…

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

- ¡SUGOI! – Grito un rubio contento con su guitarra eléctrica – Quedo genial

- Coincido con Naruto, se escucho perfecto – decía Gaara

- ¡Yeah! – Exclamó Neji – Este… ¿Nos tomamos un Receso? – Preguntó el Hyuuga y sus amigos lo acompañaron hasta afuera del cuarto, hasta la cocina – Tomen Aquí Tienen unas sodas – Dijo y se las lanzo

- Vaya, Lo Necesitaba – Dijo El rubio y sus amigos asintieron plácidamente cuando de pronto se escucho un fuerte y feroz grito – Demo ¿Qué Fue Eso?

- Un Grito, ¿No lo oíste? – Dijo el Uchiha – Demo ¿hay alguien más en l casa aparte de nosotros Neji?

- Hai, Están Las Amigas De Hinata – dijo volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida

- ¿Te Refieres a, Ino, Tenten Y Sakura-Chan? – Pregunto Naruto

- ¿Qué Otras Amigas De Hinata Conoces? ¡Claro que son ella! – le dijo Neji

- ¡Sugoi! – Grito Emocionado el ojos azulados - ¿Podemos ir a verles?

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos Luego De Terminar el ensayo? Así Le Mostramos Lo Mejor ¿les parece? – propuso el ojiperla

- Entonces ¡vamos al ensayo! – volvió a Gritar El Uzumaki

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo.¬¬

No Había Pasado Mucho Tiempo y las chicas ya se estaban divirtiendo en grande, habían comenzado hablar sobre los típicos rumores que rondaban la academia y luego comenzaron con los cambio de look, salón de belleza, etc. Y las primeras en comenzar en sufrir fueron claramente, Hinata Y Sakura que encontraban encerradas en el baño hace más de media hora ya que Ino Arreglo mayoría de sus ropas, comenzando por el uniforme del colegio que las chicas se lo estaban probando.

- Ok Chicas, ya salgan del baño – Dijo Golpeando por milésima vez la puerta Ino

- Por favor queremos verlas – Decía Tenten

- ¡No Saldremos! – Decía Sakura

- Nos da mucha vergüenza – decía Hinata

- Miren, véanlo de este modo, mientras más rápido salgan, más rápido podrán cambiarse ¿Qué tal? – Dijo Ino Muy pilla

- Esta bien…Demo cierren los ojos – les dijo la Haruno

- Esta bien, solo dense prisa – decía Tenten mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse

- ¿ya podemos abrir los ojos? – Dijo Ino Impaciente

- H-Hai – Dijeron Unísonas las recién cambiadas

- Oh por dios – dijo Ino – ¡Se Ven Genial!

- Es Verdad, Mírense En El Espejo – Les Dijo Tenten A lo que las dos chicas obedecieron y se acercaron al espejo temerosas

Una vez delante del espejo ambas chicas quedaron muy sorprendidas, siquiera eran capases de pronunciar palabra alguna solo se observan detalladamente cada aspecto de su rostro bien maquillado pero no en exceso y su ropa bien arreglada

- ¿e-esas somos nosotras? – Pregunto Sakura aun observándose

- Por supuesto ¿Quiénes más serian? – Rió Ino

- Nos vemos Muy bien, gracias Ino – le sonrió Hinata

- De nada, su cambio de look sí que valió la pena, ahora solo falta arreglar una cosa más – dijo maliciosa

- ¿Q-Que Cosa? – Preguntaron las Dos Amigas

- Sus…Cabello Mujajajaja – Dijo Tenten Con Una Tijera En sus manos mientras Hinata y Sakura Tragaban saliva, sabían que nada bueno saldría de eso

¬¬.oOoOoOo.¬¬

- Uf…- Suspiro un pelirrojo – creo que nos está saliendo muy bien

- Hai, Demo…aun no es perfecto, aun cometemos los mismo pequeños errores – Hablo el pelinegro

- Sasuke, tiene razón, esta canción tiene que quedar perfecta y si seguimos cometiendo esos errores en las finales nos costara caro – dijo Neji

- Además, falta muy poco para ese día – dijo Gaara

- Oh, vamos chicos lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir practicando, yo se que ganaremos – dijo intentando animarlos el rubio

- Naruto Tiene Razón, es cosa de practica – Dijo Neji haciendo que todos volviera a practicar o al menos antes de que un grito tan fuerte como el anterior los interrumpiera

- Pero ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Pregunto Naruto

- Está Claro Que fue un grito, dobe – dijo Sasuke

- Ya lo sé, demo quise decir a ¿Que vino ese grito? Baka

- ¿Me Ves Cara De Adivino? Está claro que ¡no tengo idea! ¬¬

- Tal vez, por alguna extraña razón hayan sido las chicas ¿No crees? – Dijo Gaara

- Está Claro Que son ellas, iré a ver qué ocurre, ya vuelvo, ustedes sigan practicando – dijo Neji

- Espera, espera, yo te acompañare, de todos modos no quiero ver la futura pelea de ellos dos ¬¬ - decía Gaara

- Tienes Razón, vamos –dijo Neji, mientras los otros dos chicos le miraban con sus ojos matadores

¬¬.oOoOoOoOo¬¬.

- Bien ya terminamos – Dijo Tenten – pueden abrir los ojos, dijo esperando algún alago pero su respuesta no fue exactamente lo que esperaron ya que las chicas solo pudieron decir un enorme y fuerte

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron fuertes Sakura y Hinata al verse en el espejo

- ¡Tenten! – Grito por primera vez molesta Hinata

- ¡Ino-Cerda! – Le imito Sakura – ¡Miren Lo Que nos hicieron!

- ¡Miren Nuestros Cabellos! – Grito Hinata – EL Mío Esta tieso donde le echaron tanto ¡fijador!

- ¡Y El mío en vez de rosa parece café o peor! ¡Negro!

- Gome Chicas, no creímos que quedaría tan mal – se disculpo la rubia apenada

- Demo ¡podemos arreglarlo! – dijo muy feliz Tenten

- ¡No! – gritaron unísonas Hinata y Sakura

- Ya Han Hecho demasiado – dijo molesta Hinata – ahora ¿Cómo nos sacamos esto? – le pregunto a Sakura cuando tocaron la puerta

- ¿Chicas están bien? – pregunto el castaño detrás de la puerta

- ¡ES NEJII! – Gritaron las cuatro amigas asustadas

- Hai, Así me llamo ¿puedo entrar?

- ¡NO! –gritaron mientras dos de ellas afirmaban la puerta (Ino y Sakura)

- Digo…eh, espera un minuto que nos estamos cambiando de ropa

- Oh…ok demo dense prisa ¿si?

- ¡ok!...Chicas ¿Qué hacemos? – susurro Hinata a sus amigas

- Hay que hacer algo rápido, no puede vernos ¡así! – dijo señalando su cabello Sakura

- ¿Ya puedo entrar? – pregunto impaciente el chico

- No Aun No, espera un momento… vamos hay que darse prisa – decía nerviosa La ojiperla

- ¡Lo tengo! – grito Ino y arreglo a sus amigas…

- Voy a entrar – aviso y abrió la puerta lentamente

- Oh, Neji, Gome ne Por haberte hecho esperar, estábamos ocupadas – se disculpo Hinata con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata – Hola Gaara-San

- Hola Neji, Hola Gaara-Kun – dijo la pelirrosa vestida igual que su amiga

- Hola – saludo cortes Gaara

- Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué solamente tú y Sakura están vestidas así?

- Es Que…- Comenzó A Explicar Hinata – em…

- Lo que ocurre es que nosotras ya nos vestimos hace mucho, y solo esperábamos a Sakura y a Hinata que terminaran, jeje, tu sabes, cosas de chicas- se excuso la Rubia

- Oh, entiendo, entonces no creo que haya problemas- dijo el pelirrojo - ¿verdad chicas? – a lo que todas asentían

- Bien, entonces creo que nos vamos, por cierto chicas, con los demás chicos estamos ensayando una canción, si quieren, más tarde podrían ir a vernos – les propuso Neji

- ¡Eso Sería Fabuloso! - Opino Tenten

- Bien, entonces nos vemos, en un rato más – les dijo Neji – Ah, por cierto chicas, podrían dejar de gritar y hacer ese tipo de cosas, es que nos desconcentran – y todas las chicas respondieron con un fuertes "si" y Neji con el pelirrojo se marcharon

- Eso Estuvo cerca – dijo Hinata aliviada

- Hai…demasiado – le dijo Sakura - ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a lavar el cabello? – Dijo mirando a sus amigas con mirada de culpables a lo que Hinata asintió y ambas entraron al baño

- O -

- ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo paso? – pregunto el Uzumaki algo preocupado

- No era nada, no se preocupen – decía Neji

- Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando para empezar a ensayar? – Hablo el Uchiha

- Oh, hablando sobre eso, una vez que terminemos el ensayo, las chicas vendrán a vernos ¿Qué les parece? – decía el Sabaku

- ¡¿Enserio? – Grito el rubio hiperactivo - ¡SUGOII!

- ¡Ah! ¡Dobe! ¡Deja de gritar! ¬¬"

- Gome, gome, es la emoción. Bueno y que estamos esperando para ensayar, ¡quiero que las chicas vean lo bueno que somos! – Dijo con energía Naruto haciendo que de una vez por todas comenzaran a ensayar

- O -

- Bien, Ahora me siento mucho mejor – decía la pelirrosa – al menos ahora puedo ver mi cabello rosa

- Hai, y yo mi cabello azul –decían las chicas felices para luego recostarse en la gran cama junto a sus demás amigas

- Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Tenten

- Veamos que sale en mi lista – dijo emocionada Ino, sacando una pequeña hoja que tenía guardada en un bolsillo de su pijama – veamos…ya hablamos sobre chicos y chismes del colegio, también hicimos el cambio de look, ahora viene… - hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a sus amigas maliciosa, mientras tomaba una almohada sigilosamente y decía - ¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAZOS! – Y le lanzaba su almohada la más cercana, en este caso Sakura – Toma esto pinky

- ¡OYE! – reía mientras lanzaba a otra persona y comenzaban hacer una guerra

Todas reían y jugaban con las almohadas hasta quedar totalmente agotadas, donde todas terminaban tiradas en alguna parte para recuperar energías mientras respiraban agitadamente

- Bien…y… ¿ahora? – Pregunto Tenten

- A descansar un momento –decía mirando el techo Hinata cuando el sonido de la puerta las saco de su descanso – yo voy

- ¡Hola! – saludo sonriente el rubio

- N-Naruto-Kun – Dijo sonrojada Hinata y sorprendida - ¿Q-Que es lo que s-sucede? – decía apenada

- Es que Neji, nos conto que irían a escucharnos tocar, entonces yo las venia a buscar ¿vamos?

- ¡Hai! – respondieron todas unísonas (al mismo tiempo)

- O -

En la otra habitación los chicos ensayaban algunas partes esperando que llegaran las chicas

- ¿Por qué tardara tanto Naruto? – preguntaba Neji

- Ya conoces a Naruto, tú sabes que se distrae hasta con lo más insignificante - Dijo El pelirrojo

- Tiene razón – decía el pelinegro – mejor hubiese ido uno de ustedes dos

- M…Creo que Sasuke piensa, que hubiese sido mejor si hubiera ido el – dijo con media sonrisa Gaara

- ¡Yo no dije Eso!... – dijo algo fastidiado

- ¿Habrá alguna razón importante de porque querrá ir él?- decía Neji

- ¡ninguna! – reclamaba el Uchiha

- Puede ser, tal vez esa razón se llama S-A-K-U-R-A – decía el Sabaku

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

- ¿estas Seguro? Porque al parecer, te mueres por ir con ella – decía con media sonrisa Neji

- ¡DIJE QUE NO! – grito Sasuke con una venita en la cabeza – Y ya entiéndanlo y déjenme en paz, Haruno no me interesa en lo más mínimo – dijo ladeando su rostro de forma orgullosa

- Bueno, al menos hay un sentimiento mutuo sobre eso Uchiha – dijo recién entrando una Sakura con ceño fruncido - al parecer eso será lo único que tendremos en común ¿no crees? – le dijo a lo que el Uchiha solo le miro con ceño fruncido

- _/ ¡Kuso! ¿Es que acaso tenia ser tan inoportuna y aparecer en los peores momentos?/ -_ pensó el Uchiha y le hizo un desprecio a la chica

- Y ¿Bien? ¿No vinimos acaso a ver un ensayo? – Hablo Ino al ver tan tenso el ambiente

- Es verdad – dijo el castaño – ¿Por qué no mejor les enseñamos como…? - decía Neji cuando lo interrumpieron

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - grito Ino – tienen un poste autografiado de paramore – decía muy emocionada

- Aquí hay uno de my Chemical romance…- Decía Tenten

- Y aquí uno de 30 seconds to mars – decía Sakura

- Esa es la banda preferida de Sasuke – dijo Naruto

- imposible… ¿Cómo es que una persona tan desagradable como él, le pueda gustar el grupo más genial del mundo?...

- **continuara** -

* * *

_Ichigo: _**GOME NEE POR LA TARDANZA! ES QUE TUVE SERIOS PROBLEMAS ADEMAS ELCAPITULO ESTA INCOMPLETO, GOMENEE ES QUE EL CUADERNO DONDE TENIAA CON TODA ESPECIFICACION LA HISTORIAA ME LO PERDIERON ENTONCES LO ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR CIELO MAR & TIERRA PERO NO LO ENCONTRE :C & AHORA ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO PERO CN LO QE ME RECORDABA (CN AYUDA DE UNA DE MIS PRIMAS QE LEYO MI HISTORIA EN ELCUADERNO) & AHORA MI MAMA ESTA MOLESTANDO POR QE DICE QE APAGA LA COMPU & TENGO PROBLEMAS CN EL TECLADO QE NOME DEJA LOS ESPACIOS . POR ESO GOMENEEE NO ME ODIEEN LES PROMETO SEGUIR LAHISTORIA... lo intentare**  
_Yumi: _Si Perdonenla, es una tonta, pero perdonenla  
_Ichigo: Gomene De Vdd . _


	14. La pijamada perfecta 2ª parte

**Cap. 14: pijama perfecta. 2 parte **

- Haruno, Eso no tiene nada que ver, así que deja de decir estupideces – Dijo con media sonrisa  
- ¡Cállate Uchiha! – dijo haciéndole un desprecio

- Miren Chicas, También tienen a Green day – decía Tenten

- Ese Es uno de mis grupos favorito – dijo Neji haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara

- Mira Hinata aquí está el último disco de "Tokio hotel" – le dijo Ino y en menos de un segundo Hinata y Sakura ya tenían el CD en sus manos mientras gritaban lo lindo que eran los hermanos (Tom y Bill)

- Mira aquí está _mi _Bill – decía muy emocionada Hinata y sin tartamudear

- Y mira a Tom, dios mío realmente es demasiado sexy – decía Sakura igual de emocionada que Hinata

- Em…Cof, Cof, - tocio falsamente Tenten para que las chicas se percataran de que no estaban solas y que todos las estaban observando. Algo que funciono muy bien porque en cuanto a las chicas se voltearon a ver qué pasaba, sus caras se tornaron rojas, más rojas que un tomate

- Esto…Gome ne… - comenzó a decir Hinata sonrojada

- Hai, lamentamos el escándalo – decía Sakura avergonzada

- No se preocupen, es divertido verlas haciendo ese tipo de cosas – Dijo divertido el Sabaku

- Oye Sakura, mira ven… - Le llamo Ino – ¿Recuerdas este tema…? - le pregunto insinuándole algo que solo Sakura pudo entender

- Oh no, se lo que estas pensando Ino-cerda – le regaño – así que olvídalo, no lo hare…

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablan? – Dijo sin entender Naruto

- Ocurre que… en este CD esta la canción que Sakura canto una vez en el colegio y quería que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero ya vez, se niega hacerlo – dijo algo desilusionada

- ¿Sakura-Chan Canta? – pregunto sorprendido Naruto

- por supuesto que sí – le afirmo Tente – y canta fabuloso…

- Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres cantar Sakura? -. Pregunto Neji

- Por qué ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cante esta canción y… ya no recuerdo la letra – se excuso

- Que Mentirosa eres Sakura-Frentona – dijo la rubia en modo para fastidiarla

- ¡Tu calla! – le ordeno con ojos matones Sakura

- Bueno, si Sakura No quiere, no podemos obligarla – Dijo el pelirrojo algo resignado

- Hmp… ¿Qué pasa Haruno? ¿Te da miedo cantar? – Dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Asique cállate si no quieres que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a cantar? Jajá, no me hagas reír – fingió logrando su meta

- Pues prepárate por que eso es lo que hare – le dijo tomando el micrófono - ¿Podría usar esta guitarra? Neji

- Claro, pero…

- ¡Excelente! – Le interrumpió – ya estoy lista

- ¡Vamos Sakura-Chan! ¡Tú puedes! – animaba su amigo Naruto

- Bien aquí Voy – Aviso y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, para luego comenzar con la primera estrofa, de la canción helena de my chemical romance (N/A: no pondré la letra porque Creo que lo importante es la historia e.e & esta canción es muy antigua & me da flojera ponerla xd)

El canto de Sakura era tan hermoso que no solo transmitía el mensaje de la canción si no también el sentimiento de cómo la cantaba. Mientras Sakura cantaba muy dedicada a la canción, Neji aprovecho la distracción de todos y se le acerco a Sasuke para susurrarle algo en el oído

- Excelente, táctica la tuya Sasuke, usar tu enemistad con Sakura para que cantara.

- Lo sé, soy un genio, de todas formas, fue sencillo, todos sabíamos que reaccionaria así

- También querías oírla cantar ¿verdad?

- Ya Quisiera ella – Dijo irónico – solo quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar – mintió, pero Neji sabía que él no se equivocaba, su amigo a veces solía ser demasiado obvio

Luego de unos minutos Sakura termino de cantar, ella tomo un poco de aire, y luego le saludo a su público que aplaudían como locos

- ¡Muy bien Sakura-Chan! – Le Felicito Naruto

- Cantaste maravillo Saku-Chan – dijo tímida Hinata

- ¡Bien hecho frentona! – le abrazo Ino

- Nada mal, Haruno – le dijo el Uchiha divertido

- Intenta superarlo Uchiha – le dijo en el mismo tono

- Por supuesto que te superare, ahora si eres tan amable, ¿me podrías devolver mi guitarra?

- ¿Tu…guitarra? … pero ¿No era de Neji? – pregunto confundida

- En realidad es de Sasuke, intento avisarte pero no me dejaste…

- Oh… Gome ne - se disculpo con el hyuuga – Toma, Uchiha… y gracias – le dijo algo apenada al Uchiha a lo que este solo levanto una ceja y luego la bajo, para dirigirse a sus amigos

- Bien, Chicos, nuestro turno, como lo ensayamos – les ordeno y sus amigos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a tocar y al igual que el canto de Sakura, el del Uchiha trasmitía mucho sentimiento como si ellos estuvieran pasando por ese momento del que hablaba la canción

Sakura pod

¡Sorprendente! Jamás me habría imaginado que alguien tan arrogante, egocéntrico y engreído, supiese tocar y cantar tan bien, estaba realmente impresionada, por más que lo miraba no podía comprender como tanto talento podría entrar en una persona tan…desagradable (en pocas palabras) había veces en que este chico le sorprendía mucho pero si no fuera por su estúpida actitud que tenía el que me daban ganas de asfíxialo y reventarle esa gran cabeza llena de ego.

- ¿Sorprendida? – un susurro me saco de mis pensamientos y es que estaba tan entretenida analizando a este tipo que no me había dado cuenta cuando los chicos habían terminado de tocar

Sasuke pod

No lo entendía, definitivamente no le caía en la mente como en tan poco tiempo una chica como ella podía llamar tanto la atención, a veces le volvía loco, pero no demasiado para caer tan rápido a sus pies, primero tendría que hacerlo ella, Uchiha Sasuke, no era de esa clase de tipos que se dejaba envolver tan rápido, no, por el momento solo quería divertirse y esa chica, se la entregaría toda la diversión que quería. La había estado mirando desde que subí al escenario, y ya habías terminado pero ella no se había percatado al parecer ella estaba igual de entretenida en sus pensamientos, así que me acerque sigilosamente y le susurre en el oído

- ¿Sorprendida? – se asusto un poco, justo lo que quería causar y me miro sorprendida

- Nada mal Uchiha – me imito – tocas muy bien – sonreí triunfante – al igual que todos los demás

- ¿de verdad te gusto Sakura-chan? – dijo emocionado Naruto

- Me encanto, ¿verdad chicas? – Sonrió. ¿Por qué nunca le había sonreído así a el?

- ¡CHICOS ESTUVIERON INCREIBLE! REALMENTE FANTASTICO – les felicito con un grito Ino y los chicos le agradecieron – deben estar algo cansado después de tanto ensayo ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Algo? – Bromeo el castaño

- bueno, verán, con las chicas se nos ocurrió una idea – dijo sonriente en cuanto sus amigas se preguntaban cuando habían planeado algo con Ino – ¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotras a compartir un momento? Ahora nosotras íbamos a ver una película y luego podríamos platicar un poco ¿Qué le parece? – a todos le pareció una excelente idea así que nadie se opuso

Los chicos, pusieron sus cosas en la habitación y salieron con las chicas a la habitación de Hinata. Se sentaron en hilera al frente del televisor mientras la rubia buscaba la película.

- Ino – le llamo Tenten - ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

- Es una sorpresa, pero no te preocupes, se que les va a encantar – le respondió sin dejar de buscar tan deseada película

- Y ¿Qué película vamos a ver Tenten? Le pregunto emocionada la pelirrosa

- La verdad no lo sé, Ino no quiso decirme

- ¡Listo! Aquí tengo la película de hoy… - dijo mostrándoselas a todos a lo que los chicos la miraban interesados y sus amigas le miraban petrificadas a lo que metía la película

- ¡NO! – gritaron unísonas las chicas a lo que Ino apagaba la luz

- Hay chicas no se sean escandalosas, solo es una pequeña película de miedo, nada fuera de lo común – les "consoló" Ino

- Además no deberían preocuparse, yo ya vi esta película antes, y no es "tan fuerte" – le dijo el Gaara. Pero sus palabras no fueron de mucho consuelo pues sabían que él era un amantes de esa clase de películas así que "fuerte" o no sabían que les daría mucho miedo.

- ¿Ven? Hay de qué preocuparse – dijo Ino Feliz

- Porque presiento que esta será una larga noche – dijo Sakura resignada

- ¿Algún otro problema? – Pregunto Inocente Ino

- ¿Por qué yo tengo que sentarme a lado de, Uchiha-idiota? – protesto Sakura

- No creas que yo estoy feliz de estar cerca de ti – le dijo el Uchiha

- ¿Podrían por un momento dejar de pelear? Además querida Sakura-Frentona, era el único puesto que quedaba ya que Naruto está sentado junto a Hinata, Neji con Tenten y Gaara está sentado alado de mi, así que ese era el único lugar libre ¿entendiste?

- Si pero…

- Bueno que comience la película – dijo poniendo play e ignorando a su amiga

Una Hora después se podía notar a una Tenten temblando abrazada del brazo de Neji, mientras este le pasaba el otro brazo por detrás, a un Gaara sonriente al igual que Ino, a una Hinata my sonrojada y casi sin aire por el abrazo enorme que le estaba dando un Naruto miedoso y por último la parejita trueno (como le pusieron sus amigos), Sasuke y Sakura, el primero entretenido mirando a la pelirrosa como abrazaba fuertemente un cojín, oh al menos eso ocurría hasta el momento que Sakura se asusto tanto que soltó el cojín y comenzó abrazar fuertemente el brazo de su compañero (que la miraba sorprendido) como una niña inofensiva. Al comienzo la chica solo temblaba del miedo hasta que se percato de lo que había hecho, rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se separo del chico que le miraba seriamente

- L-lo siento, y-yo no quería – tartamudeaba avergonzada con la mirada baja cuando sintió unas manos tibias que tomaban sus rostro y la dejaban muy cerca del rostro del Uchiha, especialmente de sus labios.

- ¡PERO QUE BUENA PELICULA! - dijo una rubia prendiendo la luz a lo que todos se separaban rápidamente de sus parejas a lo que Ino disimulo no haber visto nada - ¿Qué les pareció?

- La verdad es que yo la encontré algo aburrida – dijo mirando hacia el lado y rascándose la mejilla con un dedo – la verdad no me dio nada de miedo

- Oh si, seguro Naruto, si pude notar eso – hablo el pelirrojo – en especial cuando casi dejaste sin aire a la pobre Hinata por ese abrazo que le diste

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – grito sonrojado y con una vena en la cabeza a lo que Hinata solo agachaba la cabeza avergonzada

- Con que abrazando a mi prima ¿eh?- dijo Neji mirándole receloso

- ¡eh! No, no, Neji-San – hablo despacito Hinata – Naruto-Kun solo estaba…em… ¡abrigándome! Es que tenía un poco de frio y le pedí a Naruto-Kun que me abrazara, es todo mi culpa, gome ne

- ¿Es eso cierto Naruto? – dijo seriamente mirando a su amigo que estaba a punto de matar

- Eh… ¡si, si! Eso fue exactamente lo que paso – dijo energético con una gota en la cabeza

- Pero Neji, no sé de qué tanto te quejas si tú también estabas muy bien con Tenten

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que te hice yo? – le reclamo su amiga avergonzada

- Nada, Nada, solo digo lo que vi

- ¡ ¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto? – Dijo Naruto Sorprendido haciendo que Neji se pusiera tenso y se sonrojara un poco

- Eh… No sé de qué están hablando –dijo algo nervioso

- No paso nada, Ino Miente – dijo Tenten

- ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO MENTIROSA? – Grito Ino molesta – yo nunca miento

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! – Protesto Tenten a punto de comenzar una pelea

- ¡DE TODAS MANERAS NO SE DE QUE TANTO TE PREOCUPAS SI AL PARECER FUI LA UNICA QUE LOS VIO! – Grito furiosa dejando a Tenten algo confundida – ¡POR QUE NUESTRA OTRA AMIGA NI SIQUISIERA NOS TOMO EN CUENTA YA QUE ESTABA OCUPADA BESANDOSE CON SASUKE! – revelo sin quieren – ups…

- ¡ ¿NANI? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¡¿Es eso cierto Sakura-Chan? – Grito Naruto Con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-Que cosa Naruto? – dijo Disimulando su nerviosismo

- ¡¿Como que de qué? ¿Es verdad que te besaste con el teme? - le dijo incrédulo

- La Verdad es que… no fue así – susurro

- ¡Tsk! Que escandalosos – dijo algo arrogante

- Etto… Creo que será mejor que vaya por algo de beber je, je – dijo levantándose Sakura

- Si es mejor que vayas a traernos algo, em… Sasuke ¿podrías ayudar a mi amiga a traer sodas para todos?

- Y ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE IR CON EL? Además no des órdenes como si esta fuera tu casa – le reclamo

- Por favor acompáñala es que ella es un poco tonta y puede perderse – siguió hablando la rubia ignorando por completo a su amiga

- No te preocupes Haruno de todas formas yo también iba a bajar por algo para beber – le dijo saliendo de la habitación

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Algo molesta – Muchas gracias Ino – agradeció y salió en buscar del Uchiha ya que no tenía idea de cómo bajar a la cocina

- De nada – sonrió – y bien ahora mientras esperamos ¿Qué haremos?

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunto Gaara

- Una fantástica idea –rió maliciosa dejando a todos confundidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura Pod

¡Excelente! Todo había comenzado por los estúpidos caprichos de su querida amiga la rubia, ahora que lo pensaba bien, casi todas las veces que se metía en problemas era por culpa de su amiga y justo ahora se encontraba en uno. Sabía que estar a solas con Uchiha Sasuke, era peligroso, ¿Quién sabe qué podía hacer? Tal vez podía secuestrarla y vender a otro país o tenerla de sirvienta para cumplir todos sus caprichos o…

- Oye – le llamo el pelinegro algo extrañado - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Hai…- ¡Esperen! Acaso ¿el le pregunto si estaba bien? Creo que ya comienzo a tener miedo - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Es que me extraño que no estuvieras insultándome o golpeándome – dijo desinteresado

- ¡Oye! No siempre soy as, además tu eres el que busca un trato así con migo

- Hmp.

- ¿Por qué dices "hmp"? ¿Qué significa eso? Acaso ¿no sabes hablar o qué?

- ¿Debería importarte? – pregunto algo fastidiado

- No, pero deberías dejar de hacerlo, porque es de mala educación.

- Esto no puedo creerlo – dijo divertido - ¿tu? ¿Dándome consejos de educación? Qué risa – le molesto a la chica y ella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Sabes? ¡Olvídalo! Es imposible Hablar contigo

- Hmp. Lo que digas

- ¡Vete al diablo Uchiha! – Le insulto y apresuro su paso

- Haruno…Oye…

- Déjame en paz ¿quieres?

- Solo quiero prevenirte de algo…

- ¿Tu? ¿Previniéndome? ¿De qué? Acaso ¿hay otro peligro aparte de ti?

- Que graciosa… pero hablo enserio, es que estamos por llegar a una escalera y si te caes no quiero cargarte de regreso ¬¬

- Pero que amable – dijo tropezando

- ¡Cuidado! – le afirmo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que ella cayera encima de el - ¿Estas bien?

- Hai – dijo sorprendida

- Muy bien, ¿por qué entonces podrías levantarte de encima de mí? O es acaso ¿que soy demasiado guapo y no puedes estar sin tocarme?

- Eres un idiota – dijo levantándose molesta y caminando rápido – Ahora ¿me harías el favor de no dirigirme la palabra durante todo el resto del camino? – Le dijo mientras ordenaba sus cabellos rosas cuando fue acorralada

- ¿Por qué te comporta así conmigo Haruno? Sabes que a pesar de que me insultes y todo eso aun soy alguien irresistible para ti – dijo rosando los labios de la pelirrosa a lo que esta se sonrojo fuertemente

- ¿pero que te crees? – Dijo intentando zafarse – ale…. – quedo corta de palabras ya que un individuo la estaba invadiendo y sus labios habían sido atrapada fuertemente, la chica forsejeo un momento y luego logro zafarse - ¡Eres un cerdo! Te Od… - esta vez otra vez la palabra no salió pero esta vez no fue porque alguien allá intentado besarlo, si no porque se encontraba rodando escaleras abajo

- ¡HARUNO! – Grito fuertemente y salto barios peldaños para llegar al lado de la chica que se encontraba desmayada - ¡Haruno! Despierta, Vamos despierta – decía desesperado. Cuando finalmente la chica abrió los ojos

- ¿U-chiha…? – dijo intentando levantarse

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preocupado

- Algo mareada, creo… - dijo levantándose- ¡AUCH! – Exclamó sujetándose su tobillo – Creo que me lesione el pie…

- Déjame ver – lo examino – debe ser una pequeña torcedura, pero no hay que confiarse, ven yo te cargare

- ¡No! Yo puedo sola – dijo levantándose y dando su primer paso, quedando petrificada y a la vez que se formara un aura oscura - ¡aaaah! ¡Mi pie! Duele, duele

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dejaras cargarte? Y aun que digas que no, lo hare igual – dijo tomando a la chica entre sus brazos mientras esta ponía resistencia

- ¡UCHIHA BAJAME! – gritaba Sakura moviendo los pies

- Escúchame Haruno, si quieres que yo te baje, deberás cooperar mientras más rápido lleguemos a la habitación donde están los chicos más rápido podrás alejarte…Asique, lleva esta linterna

- Esta bien… - dijo resignada – solo espero que lleguemos pronto ¬¬

- Tu solo alumbra el camino por que si me llega a pasar algo, créeme que no llegaremos nunca

- Tienes razón… por cierto ¿Qué estarán haciendo lo chicos en este momento?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Entendieron el plan chicos? – interrogo la rubia a los demás

- Por supuesto – respondieron todos unísonos

- Excelente, ahora tomen estos comunicadores por si llega a pasar algo – pasando los comunicadores

- ¡Esperen! – Grito de pronto Naruto e Ino soltó un suspiro

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – pregunto Ino

- Recuérdame ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

- ¿Porque…queremos juntar a nuestros mejores amigos, Sasuke y Sakura? Y usaremos ¡esto! – Señalo el comunicador – para comunicarnos cuando ocurra algo ¿Entendiste?

- Hai – sonrió feliz

- Eso espero porque es la decima vez que te explico, y si vuelves a preguntar de nuevo créeme que no saldrás vivo

- Esta bien, ya entendí, solo… podrás repetirme ¿Cuál era el plan? – dejando a una con una vena en la cabeza

- Olvídalo Naruto, de todas maneras no lo entenderías – le dijo su amigo Gaara sentándose junto a Neji a jugar con la consola de juegos – recuerda que tu cerebro no procesa tanta información

- ¿Me estás diciendo tarado? – dijo Naruto algo molesto

- Vaya, tienes un nuevo record, te tardaste menos de lo de costumbre – le dijo Neji concentrado en el juego

- ¿Qué clase de amigos son? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

- Y-Yo no creo que seas todo eso que dicen ellos, N-Naruto-Kun – dijo casi en susurro Hinata

- ¡Oh Hinata-Chan! Tú eres tan Buena – abrazándola fuertemente

- ¡OYE TU! SUELTA A MÍ PRIMA – grito de pronto Neji, dejando el juego de lado -

- ¡N-Neji, no amigo! – decía arrancando por toda la habitación mientras Neji lo seguía y a lo demás solo le salía una gota en la cabeza

* * *

¡Al fin! Luego de tanto timeee! Les agradezco la paciencia, & los comentarios de todos, lo re amo. Les prometo qe pronto les tendré el nuevo capítulo. Dejen revierw (o como se escriba xdd) l


End file.
